Blue Moon: Take II
by beesnbears
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Maddie and David and the rest of the Wobblies after "Lunar Eclipse"?
1. Eclipse of the Heart

**Disclaimer: This is by no means an attempt to steal characters from Glen Gordon Caron or from Picturemaker Productions and ABC Circle Films. This is an attempt to fulfill a personal obsession and craze.**

**Thanks to Jen for her generous beta services. While she cracked the whip when needed, any and all mistakes are simply mine!**

**I can only hope that my first attempt at fan fiction is simply a respectful salute to the best television show ever written.**

***

**Familiar voice#1: Hello…Hello…Bert, did you turn it on? I can't hear anything…I don't see anyone**

**Familiar voice #2: Push the button, sugar plum!**

**Agnes: Hello…Oh, hi everyone…Bert---they're back!**

**Bert: Sure looks and sounds that way, doesn't it!? See, I told you they would come back. I have searched high and low with these superior detective skills and I have sharpened to the utmost professionalism our—**

**Agnes: Bert!**

**Bert: Yes sweetums!**

**Agnes: We have no time for this. We have to get busy right away! We have so much to tell them!**

**Bert: You mean _we_ have to do that? Awe…I thought O'Neil and MacGillicuddy were doing that part. Besides, they will be glad to know that MacGillicuddy—**

**Agnes: Bert! This is no time to whine your little smarty boots off!! We're supposed to be the ones to tell them. Don't you remember? We were always the ones to tell them what was going on at Blue Moon. So, quit your griping and let's get on with it!!**

**Bert: Oh all right Agnes, but how in the world do we begin? This is not exactly your everyday case of mystery and murder-**

**Agnes: Bert! They don't want to know all about the case. I mean we will get to that. Right now, all they want to know about is them.**

**Bert: Them?**

**Agnes: Yes, them. It was always about them. It's all that really matters. (Big sigh) Love is a wonderful thing, isn't Bert?**

**Bert: (scowling) Yes honeybunches, but why do WE have to tell about all of that stuff? Why don't THEY come out here and face the masses? We never did anything------**

**Agnes: Because Bert!! They're busy shooting other scenes right now and Mr. Caron asked us to do it.**

**Bert: Mr. Caron!! Well Agnes, why didn't you say so in the first place!! You go first!**

**Agnes: Ok. Well, to start off … maybe the best way… (Big sigh) How do I…?**

**Bert: Come on Agnes, we don't have all day. I have to—**

**Agnes: You know if those two could have just stopped nitwitting around to figure out how much they meant to each other we wouldn't be here doing this...**

**(Another big sigh and Bert puts his arm around her)**

**Reconciling their nitwit issues was not a battle to be fought and won by the time Blue Moon closed its doors.**

**Bert: Yeah, but that did not last very long. We re-opened----**

**Agnes: Bert!! Shhhush it! You are going to spoil everything. I will get to that!**

**(Rolls eyes and sighs again)**

**Anyway, Blue Moon ceased to exist in the spring of 1989 because the plug was pulled from all operations. And, unlike what a lot of people hoped, David and Maddie didn't get married and live happily ever….things were different…**

* * *

**Eclipse of the Heart**

**SPRING 1989—Blue Moon hallway**

The elevator ride seemed to get slower and stuffier as David finally reached the 22nd floor. He was in no real hurry anyway, but why was it so damned hot!? He loosened his tie and took his jacket off, wondering why he bothered to do his usual morning grooming. It wasn't like he and Maddie were going to see clients today…or tomorrow for that matter. He still couldn't believe Blue Moon was closing operations. They had a month to get things squared away, financially, legally, and from what he could tell from Maddie's attitude lately, emotionally as well. He still didn't know where he stood with her. At times he thought maybe he was doing things right for a change. God knows he was trying. And at times he felt like Maddie was too. She'd give him that look that only she could give but then the next thing he knew she was…just not there; like a disconnection. He was feeling more and more like they were two people standing on two different marooned islands, looking across the vast waters at each other with no way to connect…or was that in his dreams?

The elevator doors opened as he stood there, lost in thought. The doors started to close again and realizing he should be getting off, he stuck a foot and a hand in the doors and made them open again. Stepping out he headed down the hallway he had once chased an icy blonde some 5 years ago.

He rounded the corner and stopped at the Blue Moon window. The office was quiet, wobblies moving around packing boxes with this and that. Agnes had her desk packed and ready and he was pretty sure she had already taken care of his office as well. Only she knew what closing Blue Moon was doing to him. Agnes knew all about tough acts in the office. No pulling the wool over Ms. Dipesto. She was too damned smart for her own good.

David could almost hear the slamming doors, the bantering. Memories flooded his mind. Then he saw Maddie step out of her office. Still as beautiful as that day she slapped him in front of the elevator. He snapped out of his little trance and entered the Blue Moon office for the last time.

The eyes of the wobblies turned to him as he waltzed in like this was just any ordinary day. David Addison…on top of the world.

"Agnes, where is the party music??!! Aren't we having a party? Let's get this party rollin' gang o' mine!! Where are the refreshments? Let's drink up folks!!"

And with that, the office had new life.

***

Maddie looked up in time to see David round up the troops one last time, thankful he had changed the atmosphere. Everyone seemed so…sad. The place was like a funeral parlor when she had arrived earlier. And she got the feeling everyone was mad at her for the demise of Blue Moon. Well, it wasn't her fault…at least not entirely. She had given the business everything she had, certainly by financial means. Yet, she had a lingering feeling that she could've done more. She hoped the staff didn't feel that way, especially after she gave them what she could of a severance package, if you could call it that.

David clinked cups with a few of the men. Everyone was glad that MacGillicuddy hadn't really died. He and Bert were still laughing at that part of the script from last month. No one knew that once Bert had carried him down the hallway that day, limp and dead, he dumped him on the floor and knocked over half of the set. They had watched the outtake on that scene on Bert's handheld TV more than once while pretending to be looking at casework at their desks. Maddie just let them have their fun. She was too tired to worry about their office antics anymore.

Exhaustion from the last month made her ache to the bone.

The sale of Blue Moon was official. Lou LaSalle had bought it for much more than Maddie ever thought she would get. Doing business with him again felt a little like a betrayal of sorts, but he made an offer that she couldn't refuse. She handled all of the legal work for the sale with her lawyer and on her desk sat the paperwork with two checks attached made out to Madolyn Hayes and David Addison. She hadn't told David how much the business sold for; he just never wanted to talk about it when she brought it up. It was like he didn't care. As if he didn't think she would actually go through with it. Well, at least she could walk out the doors knowing he had 6 months of paychecks and his check for half of the profits from the sale would be mailed to him once his part of the contract was signed and delivered. She was proud that Blue Moon had actually grown and was worth much more than what it was when she first took the reins. Her half was going to be used to move on.

Moving on had never been harder.

***

Maddie went into her office and closed the door. David thought she would at least have a few drinks with the office crew, and maybe say a few words. How could she be so…what's the word…ambivalent!

Well, fine! He'd had about all he could take of being the hero in the office place. He made his way into his office, closed the door and turned, putting both hands on it. He felt like slamming it to hell and back.

David went in search of something stronger to drink. A good stiff scotch would have done it; only Agnes had already packed the bottles of courage. He looked around the rest of the office and saw that Agnes had indeed read him quite well. Boxes were on top of his desk, along with his briefcase and a file folder sitting on the corner by itself. He picked the folder up, wondering why Agnes had left it out. Maybe she had overlooked it. Opening the folder he found the picture of him and Maddie on top of the clock tower. They had solved their very first mystery and she had impressed him with her courage. More than he was showing at the moment. The picture froze him. Earlier he was hot and sweating in the elevator, now he had frozen lump in his gut.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." he said, with very little enthusiasm.

Agnes came into the office and quietly closed the door. "Mr. Addison, I hope you didn't mind me packing your office. We have to have everything out by this afternoon and well, I know you've been busy, busy, busy, what with you and Ms. Hayes…I mean I know you have a lot of…well…"

David opened the refrigerator and noticed 2 plastic cups from the party sitting on top. He looked inside and found a lone carton of chocolate milk.

"Mr. Addison, I was waiting to unplug the fridge until---"

"Agnes, let's make a toast," David interrupted. He knew she was only trying to be nice, but she was starting to sound too sympathetic and that in turn made him feel pathetic, so he had to stop her. He took the 2 cups and poured the last of his chocolate milk and gave a cup to Agnes.

"Here's to you, Ms. Dipesto," he said. David clinked her cup and gulped his milk down. Agnes took a sip, looking at him over her cup.

David mustered up a smile the best he could. "Agnes, thank you. You've been a really good friend. And I think Ms. Hayes would agree." Her eyes turned misty and she smiled back at him.

"Hiding the good stuff, huh?" Maddie stood in the office doorway. How many times had she come through those doors ready to take another swing at him? She was beautiful mad and she was beautiful just the way she was that day, simply standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Ms. Hayes, I was just telling Mr. Addison that I packed his stuff. I would've packed yours, but you beat me to it."

"Thank you Agnes. And yes, I would agree with Mr. Addison," she said. "You have been a wonderful friend and terrific office manager. I don't know what we would have done without you…with all of your rhyming rhymes and…all the other stuff you managed to…manage."

"Oh, Ms. Hayes." Agnes reached out and engulfed Maddie in a big hug, letting her off the hook to verbalize how important she had been to all of them. Maddie looked over her shoulder at David with a look of surprise at such a huge show of affection. David looked on and wished he could trade places with Agnes.

"Well, I should be going now. Bert has taken the party to our house. You're both welcome to join us, that is, if you are not busy doing business…or something…"

Agnes looked at David who was looking at Maddie.

"Well, I should be going…" she said again.

She gave David a hug and he kissed her cheek. With one last hug to Maddie, she hesitated slightly, like she wanted to say something that was probably none of her business, and then walked out of Blue Moon.

The office was quiet as Maddie took one last look around. "Well," she said quietly.

"Well," David answered softly.

"I guess we should be going too," sounding uncomfortable. "The movers have been instructed to take my things to my house and yours to your apartment. I hope that's okay, David. You never told me exactly where you wanted your stuff."

How could she seem so…ambivalent? It was like she had no regrets for how Blue Moon was ending. How could she not? He knew she had battled the tough times, both with the responsibility of running a company, her own personal demons with their on and off again relationship, the loss of the baby. Actually, he could say that the latter was not really dealt with from either of them. But couldn't she see how much she had changed in the 5 years she had taken over Blue Moon? Or maybe it was just him that had changed. Or maybe he just knew her better than he realized. Better than she realized.

"That's fine Maddie." He turned to throw his cup away in the trash can, shooting it like a basketball, banking off the wall and in. If she wanted nonchalant, nonchalant would be what she would get. No big deal; he'd just shoot hoops with a cup like that day had no meaning. Did she know it meant that they wouldn't be seeing each other every morning, like usual? Was she not sure what that would do to their relationship? Did she care?

He could be ambivalent, too.

***

David picked up the folder he had been looking through earlier and put it in his briefcase. Taking another look around, he motioned that the time had come. Maddie went to her office to get the last of her belongings. She still needed David's signature on the thick stack of documents. She hadn't been able to bring herself to ask him to sign it. Maddie had signed her part, thinking her signature would bring her closer to what she thought she needed in her life…a fresh start.

She picked up her briefcase and turned to see David standing in the doorway. Did the man know how to stand in doorways, or what? She knew she would miss certain parts of Blue Moon. Maybe those parts were David standing in the doorway, eyes sparkling. It certainly wasn't the parts where she had to worry about caseloads, or the lack thereof, and employee paychecks. She'd given it her best shot, hadn't she? Then what was missing? She thought this was the moment she had been looking forward to the last month.

"You ready?" They both said together. Grinning and shaking his head he kept his gaze upon her.

"Mediocre minds," they said together again.

They both walked through the outer office, turning off lights as they passed through. David unplugged the answering machine on Agnes's desk and wound the cord up.

"You know, Maddie, I think I'm gonna miss ol' Agnes's rhymes."

"Me too David, but let's not tell her. She might start calling us at home!" They both smiled at the thought and turned to go. The last of the lights were turned off and only the hallway lights shone on their silhouette. They stood in the doorway a moment, looking into each other's eyes, neither wanting to be the first to step out of Blue Moon. Maddie made the first move out the door and David followed, stopping briefly to salute the window of Blue Moon.

***

Maddie made it to the elevator and had already pushed the button for the parking garage. She held the door for David as he gave her an inquisitive look. She seemed preoccupied with her thoughts. Something was definitely on her mind, but he wasn't about to ask. No telling where that would lead. It was still hot in the elevator, although he could argue that the heat was from being in the elevator with his co-rider. He dismissed that thought from his mind, but started sweating anyway. Looking at Maddie, he took his tie off and stuffed it in his coat pocket hanging over his arm. The doors opened and David waited for Maddie to exit. She just stood there, lost in a trance. What was it with the elevator, anyway?

"Maddie?"

"Oh, sorry," she said, cheeks flushing. "Let's get out of here. Why is it so hot?"

"You really want me to answer that?" he said with a smirk, holding the doors as they tried to close.

They stopped in front of the BMW as David became lost in a back flash: The memory of their first kiss. He could almost taste it and smell her scent from that day. God, he was a mess then. Kind of like right now.

"David, I still need one last thing from you," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "I would have asked earlier, before we packed up, but you've been kind of hard to pin down the last few days and--"

"What is it Maddie?"

Putting down her briefcase she looked at David and handed him a thick packet of papers.

"Maddie, you know I am not going to read all of this, if _that's_ what you want."

"It's the final papers on the--"

"I know what it is Maddie!" he said crossly.

In reality, he had actually been avoiding her because he knew what she needed to finalize the bill for Blue Moon. Agnes had been telling him for weeks that Maddie needed to see him regarding legal issues. Somehow he thought if he didn't touch or lay his eyes on anything that resembled something legal that she would somehow change her mind and this whole idea would just go away. He knew better.

"You know Maddie, all of this doesn't mean you and I--"

"There are actually two copies, one for you to keep and the other one I need to send to the lawyers with your signature."

He just looked at her. There it was again; that quick change in attitude he had seen during the last month. What happened to that moment they shared in their last few minutes in the office? He had felt a connection, like she did care about what was happening that day. And now it was gone. Saying nothing he looked down at the pages and thumbed them. It was that or send them flying through the garage.

"Gotta pen?" he said without looking up.

"Huh, oh, yes, I think so." Maddie, looking surprised that he was going to agree to the last issue so easily, searched through her huge handbag for a pen. "Here ya go."

He took the pen, not taking his eyes off of her, and held her hand with the pen in it for a little longer than he intended. Maddie was the first to look away. Shaking his head and managing a smirk, he let go of her hand.

He separated the mountain of paper, searching for the X that marked the spot. Placing the stack on the car, he hesitated a moment and then turned and looked at her again. "Is this what you want Maddie? I mean, when I sign this it doesn't mean that you and I—"

"Once your part is sent to the lawyers, you should be receiving a check for your share of the profits of sale," she said calmly.

David was not sure how to interpret her tone. He knew she'd been trying to get this last bit of work done. He just wanted to avoid it and the conversation that would lead to the future of their relationship. And now that she had him cornered in the garage, he was ready to talk and all she could seem to do is be blunt… and cold. That was not the woman he knew who liked to talk everything to death.

He knew he needed to speed this little scene up and get the hell out of the garage.

So he signed.

"David, I do hope—"

"That I take my share and make good sound investments. I know Maddie. Put a little bit away for when I grow up," he said with a little edge. He hoped she felt the sharpness of his voice.

"Well, that isn't what I was going to say, but--"

"I think I've made a huge investment over the last 5 years. But hey, you lose some, you win some. Time to move on to other things and let bygones be bygones."

The garage grew quiet but for a few people clicking their heels across the pavement. Maddie looked as if she wanted to say something more.

"Do you want a ride home?" she asked coolly.

_Hell, no_!! "No, thanks. I told Pete from my bowling league we would meet up tonight for a few drinks. In fact, I really need to get going," he said, his heart pounding.

He supposed his last ditch effort of delaying the inevitable overflowed with a little too much glibness. She wasn't even going to mount a counterattack.

Maddie opened the door and climbed into her car. "Okay, well, I guess I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay". _Just go_.

David closed her door. She started the engine and was on her way. He stood in the garage as she pulled out, papers still in his hand. Once the BMW was no longer in sight he looked down at what he was holding, as if he had forgotten what it was. Once the realization hit him, he took the check that was attached and put it in his pocket. It would buy him six months of something. Just what, he wasn't sure.

With slow even pulls he began tearing up the packet of papers into strips and then the strips into smaller pieces. He meandered slowly across the garage and stuffed the remnants of Blue Moon hard into a trashcan. David stood a few seconds and then he stepped back and kicked the can as hard as he could. Pain shot through his foot and up his leg. He let out a gasp, picked up the garbage can and heaved it as hard as he could across the parking garage. Its contents exploded with a crash and it rattled and rolled until it stopped in front of a big concrete pylon.

A beer bottle and a couple of cans rolled out on the concrete. And among the garbage were flying bits of Blue Moon.

***

Maddie made it around the corner. "Let bygones be bygones," she told herself through the tears on her face.

Right.

* * *

**Bert: Agnes, this is really depressing. And I hate to tell this story without confirming the details of…**

**Agnes: Bert, if you don't get on with this I'm gonna give you…**

**Overlapping dialogue….**

**Bert: their story with … Agnes: confirmed details…**

**I mean how do we really know… that will cause more than a **

** depression…**

**if this is really what happened… We are the ones that have to…**

**without confirming the facts? Tell the details because we're supposed to.**

**How can that be good? Because it's what we do good!**

**Well, maybe it could be okay. It will be okay.**

**It could be fine. It will be fine.**

**They both look at each other and a silly grin starts to spread on Bert's face that matches the face of Agnes. This reminds them of all of the "Goods" and "Fines" and door slamming they had overheard so many times at Blue Moon. Bert forgets that he has an audience and starts to lean in and give Agnes a kiss.**

**Agnes: Ahem…Bert! **

**(Points to audience)**

**Bert (stops abruptly and blushes): Ok, so where were we….**

**Agnes: I think you were going to give the details on Mr. Addison.**

**Bert: Right. Okay, so…Mr. Addison, in an attempt to just keep beer and chocolate milk in the fridge and to escape having to actually think about what he was going to do, lived the fast life until one day…**


	2. Come See About Me

**Come See About Me**

_Sometimes up  
Sometimes down  
My life's so uncertain  
with you not around  
From my arms you maybe out of reach  
But my heart says you're here to keep_

The old tune from Diana Ross and The Supremes blasted from the jukebox as David sat on the end of the bar and looked into his glass. He had lost track of the days and time over the last few months since Blue Moon closed. He had lived solely on the last of his Blue Moon six-month paycheck and that had left him plenty of time for no work and play. And play he did. Since he moved to LA from New York about ten years before, this had been the place he would come to if he wanted to have some fun. The jukebox played all the right songs, if he brought enough quarters, they served fresh pretzel rods twenty four hours a day, and the bartender had come to know him and stick him in a cab when he appeared to have lost his weekend. But, the last year or so he really had not frequented this old hangout like he used to other than to meet his friend Pete from the LAPD and his bowling league. He certainly had made up for that in the last few months. He tried to remember why he had quit coming on a regular basis when he looked up and saw a sign posted on the wall behind the bar:

**Bar For Sale: West Hollywood**

**See bartender or manager for details**

Jake the bartender had seen David looking at it and when he brought him another drink he slipped him the business card from the owner who was selling. He knew all about David and Blue Moon. And he also knew, as well as most of the regulars at the bar in the last few months, about a woman he had worked with whose name Jake wasn't sure. She seemed to have many different names like Blondie Blonde, Goldilocks, and something like Queen Bee or Her Iciness. But one thing he had known for sure: David was a man that seemed to have hit rock bottom.

"Saw you looking," Jake said. "This is the owner's number if you're interested."

David took the card and put it in his pocket. Pete walked in and sat next to him, noticing David was well on his way to a really bad headache the next morning.

"Hey Petie!!" David yelled over all of the noise in the bar.

"Hey Dave. How long have you been here?"

David grinned. "What's today? Hey Jake! Another round down here and while you're at it bring my man Pete a drink!"

Pete covered the one ear that was getting blasted by David's yelling and waved the bartender off. "I'm still on duty David. I'm just here to keep you company, see how things are going…keep you out of trouble…"

"Well, you know me. Trouble's my middle name Pete!!"

Jake brought David's drink and Pete gave him the sign to cut him off.

Pete knew all about what had happened with Blue Moon. He had met David at the police station one night about 4 years ago when an ex- girlfriend of his ran into some trouble. David talked him into joining his bowling team and since that time they had forged a friendship. He occasionally helped David out with some of his cases when he could and admired him for his ability to somehow solve some of the most bizarre cases he had ever seen. Now that Blue Moon was closed though, David had spent an awful lot of time sitting right where they were sitting that night.

"When did you get back from Philadelphia?" he said looking at David who was three sheets to the wind.

David took another sip of his drink and then looked at the bottom of the glass. "This afternoon….or yesterday…no…it was a couple of nights ago… I think."

Pete took his glass and pushed it towards the bartender who promptly picked it up. "I'm really sorry about Richie, Dave. He was a really fun guy and he really admired you."

David found out about Richie's accident through a telephone call from his father. Richie's latest employment tactic had led him to doing a lot of traveling and the last time David had talked to him was when he had called late one night from somewhere in the middle of Nebraska talking about how he was going to strike it rich. A truck struck him head on 2 weeks later.

"Yeah, Richie the King of Comedy and Pains in the Ass."

Pete knew he didn't mean what he said and that David probably wouldn't remember he said it by the next day. "David, what do ya say we get you home and…"

"She was there… at the funeral…Maddie, I mean."

Pete got up, paid the bar tab and started getting David to his feet. He knew how this kind of conversation went because he had had it with David many times, but he went along with him anyway. "She was, huh?"

David stumbled once and Pete grabbed his arm and threw it over his shoulder. David grinned and rubbed his friend on the head.

"Petie, why is it that when a lady says she will talk to you later she really means she will talk to you when she has the _time_ to talk to you and when a lady says she wants to talk to you _now_ she really means she wants _you_ to do the talking?"

Struggling to get David out the door of the bar Pete let out a laugh. "Dave, you should know by now that women talk when _they_ want to talk and that _you_ better be ready to say your piece when she _needs_ to hear it, not when you _think_ you should say it."

David stopped and they both almost fell outside the bar on the sidewalk. "So… let me get this straight. Are you sayin' that women _say_ when you say what you _should_ say when _they_ say they are ready for you to say it?"

Pete held on to David and shook his head. "Whatever you say Dave. Now let's go. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk." He stumbled again and Pete held on, guiding him to his parked car.

***

David had seen Maddie in Philadelphia at Richie's funeral. He had been surprised to see her there. He could've counted on one hand the times they had talked on the phone since they were last in the parking garage at Blue Moon. He had a pretty good idea that Agnes had probably called her about Richie. He'd tried to get in touch with her himself, but after getting her answering machine more times than he cared to count, he gave up. He hadn't left a message and he was sure she had heard the last time he called, as he waited until after the beep to slam the phone down for her listening pleasure.

Maddie, on the other hand, wasn't actually trying to avoid David, but whenever they did talk their conversations became disjointed and uncomfortable. She was diving into new work and David seemed to be doing nothing about employment. He didn't even want to talk about it. She'd been worried about him and had actually been the one to make a phone call to his apartment on a number of occasions, but when he didn't answer or his answering machine didn't pick up, she assumed David was trying to pay her back for not answering her own phone when he called.

They managed to steal some time away and had dinner the night of Richie's funeral. For the most part they had quiet conversation, although a little awkward at times, talking around everything that they should have been discussing, like what their career plans were for the future or their relationship and where it stood. Neither wanted to start something that turned sour.

"So," David said, setting his empty wine glass down.

Maddie took a sip of hers, avoiding eye contact as long as possible. "So," she said, slowly bringing her eyes to meet his.

"It's really good to see you Maddie."

Maddie felt her heart race as she looked across the table. She knew he was sincere as she looked into his sparkling green eyes. There was something else there though. Was it a look of longing or a look of exhaustion from the last week?

"David, I know we haven't had much time to talk or see each other lately. This new adventure of mine has really taken off. I never imagined that I would ever be in this position again."

A tall, good-looking older gentleman came into the restaurant and stopped to ask the hostess where he could find Madolyn Hayes. She pointed to their table and he made his way over.

David had continued to watch her as she had started to explain her reasons for not calling him or not being home when he called. Modeling, of all things. He thought she had left that life behind. She really did have a legitimate reason for being so out of pocket; only he saw it as her running away or simply avoiding him.

Maddie continued, thinking she would set the record straight and all would be forgiven. "I've been offered another deal that would take me on the road a bit more."

"Hello Maddie. I am sorry to interrupt your dinner," the gentleman said as he approached their table.

Maddie looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello! It's okay. What's happened?"

"Well, they have moved our schedule up and they have changed our flight plans to leave here tonight." David looked on and began to feel like he was the one interrupting something. Or was it he simply didn't like the guy? "In fact, I hate to tell you this as I know you don't really like surprises—"

"Figured that out already, huh?" David said as he felt an increasing distaste for the man. Maybe he didn't like him because he was older, mature looking, with a little gray at the temples and a dark tan; the kind of man Maddie could be attracted to.

Maddie looked back at David and felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? David this is my new—"

David stood to greet the man who continued to hover over their table. The guy had acted like he was annoyed with him for trying to be polite. "David Addison." He extended his hand and the man looked down at it and eventually shook it.

"Maddie, I am sorry, but I came to pick you up. We must go now to make our flight in time," he said. He looked back at David, who had begun to feel like this stranger was rudely dismissing him. Maddie needed to teach him a few things about manners.

David sat back down, poured another glass of wine for himself and took another sip. He continued to watch Maddie as she spoke to this stranger, as if she had known him for a while. David didn't know this man's name. He didn't know how the man knew Maddie. What David did know was that he didn't like him.

Maddie turned back to David. "David, I'm sorry. It seems there has been a change in my travel plans."

"Why does that _not_ surprise me," he said, glaring at Mr. Mature still standing at the table.

Maddie looked at David and then back up at Mr. Manners. She could already see the wheels spinning and the competition growing. She knew that look on David's face and it made her very uncomfortable. This was not at all how she had hoped this evening would end, but the end was evident. She rose to leave. David remained seated.

"Well, I guess I will talk to you back in LA?" she said, clutching her purse.

David looked at Joe-Schmoe and then back at Maddie. "Yeah, well, maybe I can pencil you in!" he said snidely.

The stare down resumed, trading glare for glare.

"It was nice to meet the face of the one Maddie speaks so much," the schmuck said.

David slowly took another sip of wine, making sure he made his point with slow calculated rudeness. "Nice to be met," he said.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "David, I do have to go. Maybe you should stop with the drinking now? Maybe take a cab?"

"Maddie, unlike your new counterpart, I do not need nurse care for the elderly."

And with one last embarrassed look, Maddie turned to go. His Cockiness put his hand on her back and guided her to the door. David didn't take his eyes off of her. When she reached the door she turned to look at David and with a smirk and all the glibness he could muster, he blew her a kiss. And when she turned to walk out the door the creep looked back at David.

He shot him the middle finger.

***

David and Pete came flying through the door of David's apartment. Stumbling down the three steps that led to his den, they both fell and knocked over a table and lamp. "David, what was that we just broke?"

David got up and picked up the broken lampshade off the floor. "It's one of two pieces of furniture that I have acquired since the Queen Bee buzzed off."

Pete pulled himself up to the top step and sat down. "Look, David…you really ought to figure out what you're going to do, you know? Your liver would probably thank you for finding other things to do besides what you've been doing. If you want, I could ask around and see if anyone is looking for a good private detective. What about Lou… "

David looked up from the floor where he had crashed. "Have you seen her yet? I mean on TV, in those commercials?"

Pete looked at his friend and could see that his eyes had that familiar glazed look from over indulging. "No, I haven't…"

"She's still as beautiful as the day we first met, only when she is holding those little babies there is this glow about her…I don't know…she's just so…"

David found out Maddie had been doing commercials for Baby Blue Baby Shampoo one night when he was about to hop into a cab. There she was on a TV in a store window. He couldn't believe it. And then the next day there was this huge billboard with her and a little green-eyed boy. What he hadn't known was that Maddie had signed on for the baby shampoo commercials in what would be just a one-year assignment. Through the few conversations they did have, David had gotten the feeling that she had a whole plan for what she was going to do with the rest of her life and that he was never going to be a part of it. Hell, he couldn't even figure out what he was going to do! How did she have it all figured out so quickly? But, what he really couldn't figure out was who was the man that interrupted their dinner in Philadelphia. He had jumped to all kinds of conclusions, one being he wanted to punch the guy's face out. The idea that she could be with someone else drove him nuts.

"Look David, I don't know what it was that you had with the lady, but it sounds like to me she has moved on and I think it's time you did the same. Now get up off the floor, go to bed and find a job tomorrow!"

David slowly rose to his feet, looking disheveled and drunk. "Hey Pete, wanna beer?"

"No David, I have to get back to work. Think about what I said will 'ya?" He opened the door to leave and then turned back to look at his friend. "And go take a shower, you smell."

David made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out two cold bottles of beer. He walked through his den, started to down the first bottle, kicked off his shoes and continued to his bedroom. He set the bottles down and started to turn on the TV when he stopped and looked at the phone. It had been a week since Maddie had walked out of the restaurant and since Richie's funeral. He had been really glad to see her there, even under the circumstances. She was the only person who had really understood his relationship with Richie, and with his father, for that matter.

He picked up the first bottle of beer again and finished it off while looking at the phone. Maybe he would just call her, see if she made it back to town and then maybe charm her into another dinner that could be less stressful for both of them. He picked up the receiver and dialed as he opened the second bottle.

Just as he was about to hang up, after the tenth ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" David could hear music and laughter in the background. Did he have the wrong number? "Hello?" the man said again.

David took another gulp of beer, plopped down on his bed and pulled the receiver back to his mouth. "May I speak to the blonde a da' house please?" he said, a little slurred and thick-tongued.

"May I ask who is calling please?" said the very polite schmuck. The voice was slightly familiar.

"You may… but what biiizzzness is it of yours?" he said as he brought the bottle back for another long drink.

He could hear Maddie asking who was on the phone and more laughter coming from inside her house. For some reason he couldn't figure out, this made him very angry.

Maddie's voice pierced through his anger. "Hello?"

"Ah ha! Lookie there. Now I get it. She answers her phone only after the male house servants give the okay. Of course, if I were the head servant I wouldn't make the Queen get off her backside to pick up the phone. I'd bring it right to her bedside…right where I just left her…on a tray…maybe with a little OJ. I know how thirsty you can be during post-"

"David, what do you want?" she said, her own anger building from his insinuation. She could tell he had once again overindulged.

"My, my Maddie. Am I interrupting something? Because I wouldn't want to do that! Just callin' to see if ya made it back to town with your man sex slave servant--"

Maddie was fuming now. "Da-vid Add-i-son!" she said, pronouncing each and every syllable. David took another gulp of beer and smirked as he stood up and began a drunken pace around his bedroom. He felt like a caged animal ready to pounce, only his legs felt a little wobbly from all of the booze.

"Ma-ddie Haayzz!" he said, mimicking her.

"David, I am not going to stand here—"

"Get back in bed, Maddie," he interrupted.

"And let your drunken insinuations ruin my evening!" she said, her voice gradually rising with anger. How could he have had the gall to think what he was thinking? Not only did this make her angry, it hurt. Really hurt.

Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "David, you've had enough for the night," she breathed. "You have no idea what you're saying. Go to bed and sleep it off. I do have a lot to tell you, we just didn't seem to be able to get to it in Philadelphia."

David was stumbling around, trying to get a grip on what she was saying, but the room was spinning and he fell back on the bed. "Yeah, just when we were starting to get there your sex slave man came waltzing in and—"

"Goodbye, David. I will call you when I get back." She'd had enough.

And she hung up. She hated it when he was like this. It was like the old David from years past, not the David from the last year. What had the last year at Blue Moon been between them anyway? She had been just as confused as David, yet neither one of them could let their guard down for fear of being hurt.

David lay on his bed looking at the receiver and fumbled to put it on its base that was lying on his stomach. When she gets back… back from where? He worked his way to a sitting position on the bed, stood up and fumbled to put the phone back on the nightstand, knocking over the beer bottles that fell to the floor.

"Goddamnit all to hell!" he screamed as he picked up one of the bottles, turned and sailed it into his bare living room. Breaking glass and splattering beer echoed though his apartment. It was his last bottle for the night, he thought, as the room started to spin again. He made it back to the bed and somehow managed to land himself right in the middle.

He'd worry about his head in the morning.

***

David rolled over and his stomach started to heave. He couldn't tell if the pounding was his brain or someone at the door. He held his head and his stomach and pulled himself out of bed, stumbling towards the living room.

"Special delivery for a David Addison," the voice announced over the knocking.

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute." Opening the door a young teenaged pimple-faced delivery boy stood and stared.

"Geez man, you look awful!"

David squinted and ran a hand through his hair that was sticking up in all different crazy directions. He was still in his clothes from the night before and they were a wrinkled, disheveled mess, just like him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing, mister, but you look really bad!" he said as he continued to look at David in amazement. Or was it just amusement?

"Look, did you just pound on my door for the hell of it or do you have something for me?" David said as he felt his stomach lurch.

The kid finally remembered why he was there and gave David an envelope.

"Special delivery for David Addison, Jr., sir! If you could just sign for it sir I will be on my way."

David took the package and signed. The kid continued to stare and then sniffed the air.

"Dude, did you have a party here last night or what? And what is that smell?" he said as he started to advance inside the apartment with a goofy grin.

David handed the kid back his clipboard, pressing it against his chest and holding it there, stopping the kid in his tracks. He managed to have the wherewithal to reach into his pocket and find a few bucks. "Here. Now go pound on someone else's door, will ya?"

he said as he held the kid at bay, closing the door.

He turned to head back to his bedroom with the envelope in hand. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed he looked at the return address. It was from a law firm in LA. He turned on the lamp and the light pierced his eyes. Rubbing them he stared back at the envelope and then tore it open. It was the familiar packet of paperwork that Maddie had given him on their last day at Blue Moon. He stared at the thick document, thumbing and fanning the pages.

One separate sheet of paper flew out and fell to the floor. It was handwritten in very fine penmanship, a type of penmanship he recognized. He picked it up and began to read.

_Dear David,_

_I guess if you're reading this you have received your share of Blue Moon. Enclosed you should find a check that you actually earned! HA! But, all kidding aside, I do hope you intend to put it to good use (investment or not!) and that you are able to do what makes you happy. Yes, there is a lot of paperwork here, but I do hope you actually read it so that you understand all of your options for the future. I still can't believe our little walk by night, fly by day shop is closed and that we're not off somewhere solving some crazy case you had managed to talk me into!_

**David flashed back to the first week they were working at Blue moon and Maddie was climbing up the clock tower in downtown LA:**

"**Don't look back and try and see me, just know I'm right in back of you, and**

**yes, I am looking up your dress."**

_It seems that the news out there was the Blue Moon Shampoo Girl closed her Blue Moon Detective Agency and needed a job. The phone never stopped ringing once the word was out and I was suddenly thrown back into the modeling business. I have a new agent, Antonio, whom you met in Philadelphia. I know Antonio from the old days and he has since become an agent. His primary job is to take care of my best interests. He knows all about Sawyer and my past money woes, so I feel quite certain that he will protect my investments along with my lawyers this go around. I can already hear your wisecracks about my age Addison, so you can stop now and rest assure that I will not be on the cover of AARP anytime soon! Actually, in case you haven't heard, I've been shooting a series of baby shampoo commercials posing as the mother of the new babies for Baby Blue Baby Shampoo! I'm not sure how long this will last, but so far it's been fun. All of the babies they use are so adorable, particularly this little brown head baby boy with green eyes! He grinned at me for the first time not too long ago and my heart melted._

**David paused, remembering Maddie in the hospital after losing the baby:**

"**I don't think I'll ever be the same. I don't think we will ever be the same."**

_As you probably have figured out, this new adventure has put me on the road quite a bit and is now taking me to Europe. Apparently, Baby Blue Shampoo has become a hit overseas and they will be picking a cute European baby to stir the market there! _

**He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Returning with aspirin and a glass of water he chugged both down and with a sigh he sat down on his bench press and returned to Maddie's letter**

_David, I do want to say again how sorry I am about Richie. For all of his little quirks and peculiarities I know you loved him dearly and that he loved and admired you as well. The competition between the two of you was endearing at best. I know you will miss him._

**David remembered Richie's quest to impress him and Maddie while in LA and the wrestling match they had had in Maddie's house:**

"**I'm gonna make you eat dirt! I'm gonna make you eat worms! Maddie--run outside, get me some dirt, get me some worms!"**

_I'm sorry that our dinner in Philadelphia ended the way it did. I had hoped we could have continued our discussion when we both returned to LA. I do hope we can do so when I return from Europe._

_Here's to Blue Moon!_

_Take care,_

_Maddie_

Maddie had written her note to David upon her return from Philadelphia, not knowing when he had planned on returning to LA. She'd known that he would be receiving his last Blue Moon check and had known, too, that she may have already left for her stint in Europe when he received it. As she wrote, she thought about their dinner in Philadelphia and wished they could have spent more time together. Antonio's arrival had certainly put an abrupt end to their evening.

She knew David was getting the wrong idea about him, but his attitude that night was embarrassing, so she let him continue to think what he was thinking. Maddie had told Antonio a little about David and her past with him; how they would run around solving silly cases and act like they were really good detectives. She did admit to him that she thought David had become a really great detective and that he was the one that taught her how to be one. Antonio knew there was a history between David and Maddie, though he didn't know in great detail, until one day, Maddie told him that she had lost a baby and that working with the Baby Blue Shampoo babies had become a blessing that helped her cope with her loss. Antonio gathered through other conversations that David had been involved in someway with Maddie's sadness over the last year and so he tried to be a good listener and in turn seemed over protective of Maddie at times. He was never more than like an older brother to Maddie. David had not seen it that way.

David finished reading the letter. "Antonio," he said in a mimicking voice. "The schmuck has a name!"

He got up from the bench press and suddenly realized that he did so too fast, as his head pounded and his stomach rolled. Making a mad dash to the bathroom, David steadied himself and turned on the faucet in the sink. Splashing water on his face he looked at himself in the mirror and saw for himself what the last few months had done to him. The delivery kid's assessment was right. David Addison, Jr. was a mess.

He splashed more water on his face and while doing so he tried to piece together a certain phone call he had made the night before. It occurred to him that he probably said some things that he shouldn't have and that more than likely he had given Maddie more reasons to believe he hadn't changed at all.

And then it dawned on him: Maddie had written her letter to say goodbye. He didn't give her a chance to do so on the phone or in Philadelphia because he was too busy being a selfish, pigheaded jerk. And now, instead of just 3,000 miles away, she was across the ocean on the other side of the world.

"Good going Addison. You've really done it this time," he said to his reflection in the mirror.

He walked out of the bathroom and considered reading her letter again to see if maybe, just maybe, there might be some hidden message, like "I miss you David" or "I'm looking forward to coming back…" but he changed his mind and looked at the documents that came with her letter. He thought about actually reading them, but thought again.

"Blondie Blonde, I ain't reading all of that legal mumbo jumbo," he tried to laugh.

He pulled the check off of the top of the papers, checked out the amount and nearly fell over. Grabbing his chest and his leaping heart, all he could muster out of his mouth was a raspy "Wow!" He set the check down on the nightstand and stepped away, putting his hands in his pockets. And that's when he found the bar owners card. He pulled it out, looked at it and set it on the nightstand with his Blue Moon check.

Everything started happening fast. It had always worked that way with him. Once he got an idea, the wheels just started turning in his brain and he couldn't turn them off. It was the same when he and Maddie cracked a case. He figured that this was the one thing that he had in common with Richie. That and the ability to turn his back on life's roadblocks and overcome them. _God Richie… I'm really gonna miss you._

In the quiet of his apartment, with a pounding head and a queasy stomach, David decided that this hangover would be the shortest one in history…well, his history anyway. He had things to do and something to prove.

He headed back to the bathroom. "Dude, you need a shower," he said as he turned on the water.

***

**Six months later in front of a bar in West Hollywood**

_I've been crying  
cause I'm lonely (for you)  
Smiles have all turned to tears  
But tears wont wash away the fears  
That you're never ever gonna return  
To ease the fire that within me burns_

_It keeps me crying baby for you  
Keeps me sighin baby for you  
So wont you hurry?  
Come on boy, see about me  
(come see about me)  
See about you baby_

The taxi pulled in front of the flashing neon sign.

"Here you are Miss."

She continued to sit in the back of the cab and made no move to get out.

"This is where you wanted me to drop you off, right Miss? Richie's? This is the newest and hottest place in town these days. Hey, a lady like you should have no problem getting a—"

"Thank you very much," she interrupted as she reached into her over-sized clutch purse to get the cash for her fare. She handed it to the driver and stepped out on the curb. A few excited couples opened the door and the sound of music and a lot of people filtered out to the street where she was standing.

_I've given up my friends just for you  
My friends are gone  
And you have too  
No peace shall I find  
Until you come back  
And be mine  
No matter what you do or say  
I'm gonna love you anyway_

_Keep on crying baby for you  
I'm gonna keep sighin baby for you  
So come on hurry  
Come on and see about me  
(come see about me)  
See about you baby_

She made her way to the door and went inside where the music was louder and everyone was laughing and having a good time.

_Sometimes up  
Sometimes down  
My life's so uncertain  
With you not around  
From my arms you maybe out of reach  
But my heart says you're here to keep_

She watched as David stood behind the bar smiling and talking to several ladies, wiping the counter down and taking drink orders.

_Keeps me crying baby for you  
Keep on, keep on crying baby for you  
So wont you hurry  
Come on boy, see about me (come see about me)  
See about you baby (come see about me)  
You know I'm so lonely (come see about me)  
I love you only (come see about me)  
See about your baby (come see about me)  
Hurry, hurry_

_**Richie's**_, she thought. _Nice name_.


	3. She's A Man Eater

Many thanks again to Jen! May we always have Moonlighting!

**A needle scratches across a record. Bert is lip-synching and dancing to music and when it stops he realizes Agnes and the "readers" are looking at him.**

**Bert (blushing with embarrassment): Agnes, why did you do that?**

**Agnes: What are you doing, Herbert?**

**Bert: I'm just enjoying the music sweet cakes!**

**Agnes: Well, while you are doing your latest version of the moonwalk we have the rest of the story to tell.**

**Bert: Oh, do you mean we are finally to the good part about how I cracked the Lewis case and how I—**

**Agnes (rolling her eyes and shaking her head): Herbert Quentin Viola! You haven't been paying attention at all have you? No one wants to hear about you and your case cracking skills Bert! They just want to know what happened with Mr. Addison and Ms. Hayes, so you might as well accept the fact that until we tell them their story-- your story and our story-- none of that matters until they know their story!**

**Bert (pouting): But I did crack that case all by myself. I have never eaten so much Taco Bell in my life…(a grin slowly appears on his face) Paid back O'Neil while we were on stakeout in the car though…served him right…**

**Agnes (squinting as if she can't believe he just said what he said…): Ugh, Herbert…**

**FADE…**

* * *

******She's A Man Eater**

**Richie's.**

The flashing neon sign hung behind the bar in big bold letters. It was the first change David had made to his old favorite hangout. The place was hopping that night, no doubt about it. David worked the crowd, mostly ladies, and gave Jake the bartender a hand behind the counter.

He couldn't believe the place was his. Blue Moon money allowed him to purchase his favorite bar. His friend, Detective Pete Barber, was a little leery at first, thinking he was just throwing his money away in order to have a never-ending supply of booze. But, within three weeks he proved him wrong and hired three new employees just to keep up with the ever-growing crowds. Four months later Richie's was the hottest place to be on any given night.

Being a bar owner made for different working hours that David adjusted to quickly. This allowed him more time to do other things, one of which was to start working out again. Pete drug him out of his apartment one morning and insisted that David go to the gym with him for a good old-fashioned sweat fest. This led to regular workouts, and as his new business grew, so did his physique. And the ladies noticed.

So did Maddie.

Pete still felt like there were times that David seemed to be either running away from something or running to something. Every time he tried to bring it up David would smirk and scoff and practically bust a gut lifting weights. He figured out pretty quick that David was not one who liked to talk about "stuff" and that whatever it was it provided great motivation for his friend at the gym. He seemed to be happy…most of the time, anyway.

Maddie looked on as David continued to take drink orders, smiling and laughing as the ladies at the bar made their requests.

"David, I can't believe you own this old place!" said the woman sitting on the end of the counter.

She was probably in her early-thirties, if Maddie had to guess, with long, curly blonde hair pulled back with a clip. She seemed to really enjoy David's attention, like the rest of them.

David smiled again. "I'll get Jake to make sure he takes care of the ladies tonight! In the meantime, any special requests?"

The women looked at each other and laughed as Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" played its way through the jukebox speakers. David laughed again andleaned on the bar top. He wagged his index finger and said something that Maddie couldn't hear. Knowing she couldn't stand and stare all night she began to weigh her options.

Option A…go over to the bar and stop all of that foolish flirting and say, "Hi David, I see things are still different but the same around here". Or she could run and slip out the door without David seeing her and call him tomorrow. She watched the tall curly blonde get up with her friend, say something again to David that made him laugh and then head towards the ladies room. Maddie decided option C. She followed them.

"Oh Rita!! That David is such a darling! When is he going to take you out again?" the short brunette named Genevieve said. She looked at herself in the mirror and fluffed her hair. Maddie was doing the same; reapplying lipstick, brushing her hair and watching this "Rita" all the while.

"Gen, that was two years ago. It was a memorable night for sure, but if he hasn't asked me out again, I don't think he ever will. Although… if he did… you can bet I would!" she said with a slight laugh that seemed adolescent to Maddie.

"He is cute, isn't he? And those green eyes of his when he smiles…. Mmm, Mmm, Mmm!! Makes me want to grab him again and-----"

Maddie's perfume bottle slipped from her hand and she lunged to try and catch it before it landed on the tile floor of the bathroom. It clattered on the sink, the sound echoing against the walls. She felt embarrassed and klutzy as the other two women stopped and watched. Maddie looked up and saw Rita's face in the mirror.

"Excuse me", Maddie said, her face blushing red and hot.

Rita picked up the bottle and handed it to Maddie, meeting her eyes with a smile.

"Hey, aren't you Maddie Hayes, the mom of those baby shampoo babies?" Genevieve said with excitement.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Maddie said, wanting to escape the bathroom without further embarrassment. Her eyes went back to Rita.

"Well… thanks for grabbing this before it became a real disaster!" holding up the perfume bottle.

"Your welcome," Rita answered, beginning to make the connection of Maddie Hayes, Blue Moon Shampoo…Blue Moon Detective Agency…and David Addison. She had a pretty good idea that at one time there had been something between the two Blue Moon detectives. David had let a little snide comment slip about Maddie the night they were at her apartment. Rita didn't know the entire story between them, but she picked up enough of David's coolness about his partner suddenly leaving for Chicago one night to know they did more than solve bazaar cases and crimes.

Genevieve continued with the previous conversation and Maddie went about her business of primping…and eavesdropping.

"So, Rita…you _did_ enjoy his company that night, _didn't_ you?" she said excitedly. "I knew it! I could tell by the way you were talking about him the next morning---"

"Gen we better get going! Everyone is going to wonder where we went!" cutting her off and grabbing her friend by the arm, leading her to the door.

"Yeah, you need to get back out there and work your magic on little ol' Dave! God he's gorgeous. If you don't want him I'll take him!"

Rita continued to steer her out of the ladies room. Tempted to take another look at Maddie, she turned and saw her sitting on the vanity stool in front of the mirror. "She's had a little too much tonight. Sorry!" Rita said as she started to leave.

"So, you know David Addison, the new bar owner, do you?" Maddie said as she looked at Rita through the mirror again.

Rita came back in the restroom and walked over to Maddie. "Well, I did sort of know him, yes. About two years ago we sort of went out on a double date with this little short guy…"

"Bert Viola?" Maddie said with raised eyebrows. So Herbert Viola was in on this three-year-old rendezvous, she thought. Did the whole office know that David had played her for a fool?

"Uh, yes, I think that was his name. It was a long time ago and I haven't been out with him since…David, I mean."

Maddie turned on her stool and looked Rita in the eye. "How long ago did you say this was?"

"Oh, I can't really be for sure, but it was about two, two and a half years ago. Listen, Ms. Hayes-"

"Maddie. You should call me Maddie. David calls me Maddie and you know David, so why shouldn't you call me Maddie!" Maddie said as her emotions quelled to her voice.

"Ok… Maddie… it was nothing really. One night, almost three years ago. I had no idea that you and he…I mean that David and you…"

Maddie didn't say a word. She couldn't. Her mind reeled and her heart throbbed.

Rita made her way back to the door. "Well, I should get going."

Maddie was left alone in front of the mirror, running numbers and doing the math on this "nothing" that Rita had revealed to her. Two and half years ago she had ran away to Chicago and found out she was pregnant. What was David doing? She never asked because she didn't really call or write him while she was away. And it wasn't like they had bared their souls to one another…ever. And there wasn't just Rita. After she lost the baby there was her cousin Annie as well. She knew she wasn't innocent in all of their problems and she knew she had done her fair share of making wrong choices and pushing David away. Maddie didn't know what to expect when she returned from Europe the night before, whether they would see each other and try to mend their relationship. Maybe it was too much to ask of him. Maybe he _had_ moved on.

Richie's was the furthest thing from Blue Moon.

Tears welled in her eyes as she grabbed a Kleenex from the counter. She had to get going too. It was option B she should have chosen earlier. Maddie stood, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater  
Oh here she come  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_

_I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart…_

A fan of Daryl Hall and John Oates fed another quarter into the jukebox. The music seemed louder as she quickly looked around the room. Rita was standing on the opposite end of the bar talking to David. As Maddie made her way to the door she saw Rita point her way and David turned to look. She had to get out and fast. David tracked her to the door and started to go after her, but Rita grabbed his arm and started to tell him something else that Maddie couldn't hear over the blaring music.

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_

David watched her walk out as he pulled his arm away from Rita again and followed her out the door. Maddie started walking quickly down the street, her pumps clicking on the sidewalk as she hailed a cab.

"Maddie!" David yelled. She turned and saw him coming as she opened the cab door.

David picked up his step down the street and yelled again, "Maddie, just wait a minute will ya'?" running to catch up with her.

David watched as her cab pulled away from the curb. He hailed his own taxi and as it pulled up for him to get in he opened the door and looked at the driver.

"Where to buddy?" the driver said.

And then he stopped. This was not how he had imagined her return. Over the six months that he had opened Richie's he had come to terms with many things and the biggest was that he was through chasing Maddie. Until she knew what she wanted he knew that no amount of chasing and charm was going to bring her back. It was up to her now.

David thought he had it figured out. If he proved to her that he could manage his life in a less complicated way then she would do the chasing for a change. He had taken Blue Moon money and made money. He wasn't drinking as heavily as before, he actually put some furniture in his apartment and he was taking out all of his anxieties on the racquetball court with Petie at the gym. He hadn't really looked at other women…okay, he looked, but he was never really interested. Petie knew a little about Maddie; the little that David would share with him anyway. He had been teasing David about his celibacy and tried to get him to take out one of the young ladies that would park themselves at his bar.

Only David hadn't figured Rita Corley into the plan. This was definitely not the way he had imagined things.

The cab driver became impatient. "Hey, come on! I have a job to do here buddy, with or without ya. What's it gonna be? You gonna go after her or what?"

"Jeez Dave! What are you doin'?" he mumbled to himself as he climbed into the back seat and ran his fingers through his hair.

The annoyed cab driver turned and looked at David, waiting on the location for his next fare. David looked up and returned his glare with a look of annoyance of his own. "Alright, alright! You guys get crankier every day!" he said, trying to mask his conflicted emotions. "Just follow that cab with the blonde."

Maddie paid her fare and thanked the driver. Climbing out of the cab she grabbed her keys from her purse and headed for the front door. All she wanted to do at that moment was climb into her bathtub and sink up to her chin in bubbles. She opened the door and then noticed something odd. A light was coming from the kitchen. She didn't even remember going in there that day with sleeping off jet lag that evening and no food in the fridge besides. She stood and listened. It sounded like someone was in there moving around.

She took her shoes off, set her purse and keys on the foyer table and tip toed to the kitchen swing door and then stopped. Thinking again, she backpedaled over to the fireplace and grabbed the fire poker. If anything, she would go in swinging!

David's cab pulled into the gated driveway of Maddie's mansion. He still didn't know what he was doing there or what he would say to her, but there he was…chasing.

"Everyone around here has lady troubles, mister! By the looks of this place you need to go in beggin' for forgiveness if you ask me."

David closed the door and looked through the open window. "I didn't ask!" he said with more annoyance than before, slapping the fare into the driver's palm. The last thing he would do is mooch off of Maddie.

He turned to go to the front door and that is when he noticed it was slightly cracked.

"What is this, an open invitation? She knew I was following her. Okay, this is worse. Not only am I chasing her, but she knows that I know that she knows that I'm chasing her." he said to himself. "And what is really nuts is that I'm out here talking to myself!"

He stood a moment and took a few steps towards the cracked door. As he got closer he had a sudden sinking feeling. Maddie would never leave her door open like this at this time of night.

David slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Looking around he heard commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Maddie?" he called with a feeling of panic.

The man was moving around the stove and sink, whistling and singing to himself, unaware that Madolyn Hayes had come home, brandishing a weapon and in no mood for company.

"Hey mister!" Maddie said, startling the new cook.

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_

And come in swinging she did! Maddie swung with all of her might as the man ducked. She missed and hit the hanging light fixture over the stove, shattering it into a million pieces and throwing the kitchen into darkness. The man recovered quickly and before Maddie knew it he had tackled her to the floor.

David heard Maddie scream. Racing to the kitchen he burst through the swing door and fell over the two wrestling bodies in the darkness, hitting his head on the kitchen counter.

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_

"Get off of me!" Maddie screamed as she punched and kicked the intruder. She must have landed a good one, as she heard him grunt and lose his breath.

"Hang on a second!" the guy seemed to be saying as he tried to keep his grasp on her. Maddie kicked and squirmed away from him and rolled across the floor.

His eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, David saw Maddie crawling on the other side of the kitchen. Reaching for the fire poker nearby David swung and hit the man in the back of the knee as he tried to stand, making him land on top of him.

"Run Maddie!" David yelled.

Maddie got up and started to run until she realized it was David in the darkness of her kitchen with a madman on top of him. Able to see from the light coming from the patio, she jumped on top of the two men and started throwing more punches, not sure if she was hitting David or the mystery cook in her kitchen.

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_

"Ow, ow, ow! Maddie, it's me!" the madman said between grunts, throwing Maddie off of him that sent her sliding across the floor.

David added to the assault, landing a left fist into the guy's face that made him roll off of him.

"Hey! Wait a second!" he said with another groan as he landed on his back. Not missing a beat, David got on top of the guy and put a knee into his neck. The man gasped and gagged, trying to say something that David and Maddie couldn't understand. Seeing that he had the upper hand on the guy, David took his knee off of his throat and straddled him, holding his arms down over his head.

"Yo, bro! Uncle, Uncle, okay already!" he said.

Maddie ran and flipped the light switch on the wall, illuminating the other half of the kitchen. And that's when they saw the chef's face.

"Richie?" they said as they looked from him to each other.

Maddie plopped down in a chair nearby. "Oh Brother!!" she said as she rolled her eyes and looked back at David.

Still sitting on top of him David stared down at his prisoner. "You've got a lot of explaining to do wise guy!"


	4. Strong and Equally As Tender

**Strong and Equally As Tender**

"So I was taking this one sweet little Corvette to its new owner in Kansas and when I walked up to the place she came running out the door, running over me, like she was in a really big hurry or something. And I said 'Hello, my name is Rich and I'm here to deliver the Corvette.' Well, she just started screaming that this guy was after her and that she had to get away and the next thing I knew we were back in the car headed nowhere, just away from that place. Once she settled down I got her to tell me what was going on and she said that the guy coming after her was someone by the name of Anselmo."

"Anselmo?!" Maddie and David said together.

"Apparently he was involved in some kind of stolen car ring and she had taken something from him that he wanted back."

"What did he want back?" David said as he juggled his ice bag on his head.

"One hundred and fifty-- thousand-- bucks," Richie said in a whisper.

Maddie's eyes grew big. "I don't like where this is going," she whispered back.

Richie continued his rapid-fire explanation. "Yeah, I didn't either, so I asked her where I could take her to be safe and who was supposed to be the new owner of the car I was driving. The only answer I got right then was that the car was for her, which made sense because her name was on the delivery invoice."

"I knew there had to be a woman involved somewhere! What's her name?" David asked as he looked at his brother inquisitively.

Richie hesitated a moment and looked at David. "Look, it's not what you think Dave," defending himself. " I'd been working as a deliveryman… of sorts… for this Anselmo guy and had no idea he was involved in something like this. It was great pay, I got to drive the country side in style like I was free as a bird…until this happened I had no idea that I was part of this big underground car theft menagerie—"

"What's her name?" David asked again, trying to be patient.

"Why does it matter? She's gone… just like him."

David glared and started to make his way over to where Richie was sitting. Maddie prepared herself for another brawl.

"Her name was Layla, okay? Layla. Layla Anselmo!" Richie shouted, stopping David in his tracks.

"Layla Anselmo. The daughter of Mr. Anselmo? The most wanted man on the FBI list a few years ago?" David said as he looked over at Maddie. She dropped her head into her hands.

"Why, you know her?" Richie asked.

"No, Richie, I don't know her, but do you realize you will probably be chased and tracked for the rest of your born days for taking the daughter of a man like Anselmo?"

"Wait a minute! I didn't take her anywhere and Mr. Anselmo is dead."

"Yeah, right! And the next thing you're gonna tell us is that it was him in your coffin that we buried at your funeral instead of—"

Richie's face slowly revealed a sheepish grin.

David stared at his brother. He couldn't believe that he was always so capable of finding this kind of trouble. How did he manage this? And he always landed on his feet, just like when they were younger growing up in Philadelphia. It didn't matter if it was girl trouble, school trouble or if he was in trouble with their Mom or Dad, Richie always found the bright side and the right side and walked away looking for something else to make him happy.

"You are unbelievable! How Richie? How did you manage to pull this off with all of Anselmo's men on alert?"

"Well, that's kind of another long story that brought me here via a nice little detour through the beaches of Mexico, but the thing is, I'm here, Anselmo isn't and Layla is gone, never to return."

David sat down again and looked at Maddie. "Do you believe this guy, Maddie?"

"Well, he is your brother!" Maddie said running a hand through her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I do have a question though. Richie, are you sure this is over and Mr. Anselmo is dead? I mean, the way these guys work, how do you know for sure?"

"That's where the LAPD come in."

"And you came here because almost two years ago Mr. Anselmo gave the LAPD the slippery slip, so slippery that even the Blue Moon detectives couldn't get a lead on his car theft scheme," David said looking at Maddie.

Richie shifted in his chair, rearranged his bag of ice and sat back with a sigh. "That's right, little brother," he said with a smile.

Juggling his ice bag and the phone, David dialed the number for Detective Barber.

"Detective Barber, please. Okay, could you please have him call David Addison ASAP? I'm at the Hayes residence and the number is 555-345-1234. No, I don't guess this is an emergency," he said as he looked over at Richie and then at Maddie. "But, please have him call as soon as he can. Yes, thank you very much. Bye."

Hanging up the phone he turned and faced the two people in the kitchen he had just wrestled with on the kitchen floor. The two people he loved more than anyone in the world. The two people he thought he had lost forever. He figured he had one back, at least.

Richie had his leg propped up on the table with a bag of ice behind his knee and another on his chin. Maddie sat at the table next to Richie and seemed to be the only one that was unscathed.

"Well, Pete will call me when he gets the message, so I guess the best thing for us to do right now is to sit tight and wait. Richie, you're sure no one knows you're here?" he said with a grimace and holding the ice on his forehead.

"I am absolutely sure, David. I've been moving around the last four to five months and I know for sure I haven't been followed since I crossed the border of Mexico and Texas," Richie explained, looking at Maddie and David.

The kitchen became uncomfortably quiet. Maddie was the first to break the silence as she started to get up from the table.

"Ouch," she said as she sat back down, grabbing her foot.

David came over to see what made her wince. He noticed her stockings were torn at the knee and a runner ran down to her toes. Kneeling down next to her chair he lifted her leg.

"I guess you didn't escape without a scrape after all," he said with a grin.

He grabbed another chair and propped Maddie's leg on his knee to get a better look. Maddie watched as he reached inside his pocket.

"May I?" he said, holding his pocketknife.

Maddie shrugged, blushing. He gently cut away the torn stocking revealing her toe, swollen, purple, and blue. Taking his own bag of ice he carefully draped it across Maddie's foot. The coldness seemed to jolt her out of a trance caused by his tenderness and she groaned as the pain from her toe reappeared.

"I think you'll live. Might have a doctor take some x-rays, though," he said as he looked up at her.

Maddie's eyes brimmed with tears and she looked away as David got up and placed her foot on his chair. Observing all of this, Richie uncharacteristically didn't utter a word. Something else was going on besides what was going on—and he didn't dare bring David's wrath upon him again.

David retrieved some aspirin and a glass of water and set them on the table.

"This should help some."

"Thank you David," she said without looking at him.

Richie took this as his cue.

"Well, I should probably get going," he said as he staggered to stand.

"Where are you going?" David asked with a look of bewilderment. "You said yourself you thought this was the safest place to hide!"

Richie stood on one leg and tried to flex the other. "That was before. Now, I should get moving again," he said, looking at Maddie.

"Richie, you can stay here. There's plenty of room. Don't you think we should stay together given the circumstances?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing and the best thing for all of us is for me to keep moving. This was not my first choice for a hideout, by the way. What happened to the Blue Moon offices? The place was crawling with people and there was some old biddy behind the desk answering the phone. Why does it say Lou LaSalle on the window?"

Maddie and David stared at Richie. Neither wanted to look at the other, but David managed a quick look at Maddie enough to see that she was clearly uncomfortable and avoiding his eyes.

"I sold it Richie," Maddie said looking out the window and at the shimmering light on the pool in her backyard. "I had to."

"To Lou LaSalle?" Richie said with a little disgust. "I thought you guys were his competition? What happened?"

"We got cancelled, and if you weren't so busy getting into your own kind of trouble you would know these things," he said with a little edge, putting an end to their conversation.

Richie took his second cue and headed for the door. "Well, I really should go."

"How are you going to go?" Maddie said calling after him.

"The same way I always do," Richie said turning with a grin. "I hid my car in your garage. Hope you don't mind."

"You have a car? Your own car? A car that you own?" Maddie said, with a little too much excitement. David rolled his eyes, shook his head and walked Richie out to the garage.

"Look…Richie…you really don't have to go," he said as he climbed into his new Porsche 911. "Hey, where did you get this?" David asked accusingly as he looked the car over.

"Don't worry, I got this all on the up and up. It's mine, title and all. So, are you gonna tell me?" Richie said as he sat behind the wheel.

"Tell you what?" David said, with more emotion than he intended. "That you ripped Dad and Stephanie's heart out with your supposed death? That it was really crappy of you to disappear and not even let your own brother know you were okay? For Chrissakes…I named my bar after you, Richie! And then you come here and possibly endanger Maddie's life, as well as mine, and not even give it a second thought as to what could happen. Is that what you want me to tell you?" he said as he backed away from the car, pacing the garage with his hands in his pockets.

Maddie made it to the cracked garage door just as their heated exchange ignited.

"Well, no, that's not what I wanted to hear from you, but I love you and I've missed you too, Dave!" Richie said, meeting David's ire and getting back out of the car. "What I was asking you…what I was trying to say was…" he said with a little less anger, "What is going on with you and Maddie? I know I haven't been around, but I thought you two were working things out after Maddie lost the baby. Then I find out Blue Moon is gone and from the looks of things in the kitchen just now, something is definitely not finished with you two."

"Mind your own business for once, will ya'?" David interrupted.

Richie stood and looked at his brother.

"It still eats away at you, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"When are you gonna just sweep her up David and tell her you love her?" Richie said as he started to get back in his car.

"Yeah, you really know all about it, don't you Rich? What do you know? It's not that simple."

"Well, it very well may not be simple. Seems like it's never been simple with you two. But one thing I do know… you love her… and by the way she looked at you earlier… she still loves you. Humph. Sounds simple."

Richie looked at his brother, shrugged and gave him a little punch on the arm. "So, what do ya' say? Am I right or am I right?"

David didn't budge from his stance, his hands still in his pockets looking at Richie.

"Okay, so I'm going—"

"Richie…wait…" David said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you're okay. I just missed you, is all. And Dad was a mess for a bit. I was a mess, I mean."

Richie grabbed David in a bear hug and slapped his back. "See ya Dave. Call me when you hear from your detective friend."

"Yeah, okay," David said with a grunt. Richie let go and climbed into his car.

"Okay. How do I call you?" he said as Richie started up his car, gave it a rev and backed into the driveway.

Richie smiled through the open window, "Call your number. I'll be there!" he said with a wave.

"Wait, Rich...you mean my apartment? Of course… makes sense…he's now gonna go to MY house and bring more havoc…" he said to himself as Richie drove away.

***

Maddie quietly closed the garage door. She had heard everything and knew that David was right about one thing. Things were never simple for them.

She felt as though she had to get upstairs to her bedroom before David saw her. Hobbling back through the kitchen, she moved as fast as she could, juggling her ice bag while leaning on countertops and walls. Hadn't she actually gone looking for him that night? And now she was doing everything she could to get away. Her toe throbbed as she made it to the swing door and out to the den. "Owwch!" she whispered through gritting teeth.

***

David came back into the kitchen in time to see the door swinging and followed the sounds of Maddie hobbling, moaning and groaning through the house. With a grin, he thought about letting her go on her way, but as he walked through the den and to the stairs he didn't see her. Hearing another moan, he turned to find Maddie sitting in the dark on the end of her sofa.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" he said as he backtracked to where she was sitting.

"I was just trying to get somewhere more comfortable," she lied, grabbing her foot.

"You need to keep the ice on that toe." He took her leg and stretched it across the sofa, propping her foot on top of a pillow and again gently put the ice on her foot.

"Ouch! Gosh!"

"Sorry!… Maddie, you need to see a doctor. I think that toe is broken," David said again looking down at her.

"I'll be okay. I just stubbed it again on the door when I came through," she said, lying back on the sofa.

"I think I should stay here tonight," he said, sitting down, leaning on his elbows and looking at her with inquiring eyes. "Just in case, I mean. From what Richie said I think we'll all be okay, but I would feel better if you weren't alone."

He continued to look at her, trying to put a meter on any feelings she might have about him staying the night.

"That's fine David," she said with her arm across her eyes and forehead.

The house became quiet. _Why won't she just look at me?_ he thought.

"Maddie—"

"Yes… I think I would feel better, too," she interrupted. " Only, I think I'll just hobble on upstairs. It's been a really long day and I'm still a little jet lagged. Do you mind?"

She stood on one leg and started to leave. "You can sleep in the guest room if you like. That is, unless you would rather sleep down here…I mean as long as you're comfortable…" Maddie's face blushed again and David was amused.

Suddenly she seemed angry. And he remembered she had a few reasons to justify her anger, namely a woman named Rita from earlier in the evening. She started to make her way to the staircase as David watched for the third time that evening Maddie's uneasiness with him.

"Hang on a second Blondie Blonde, let me at least help you up the stairs."

"I'm fine David," she said as she limped to the bottom of the stairs. "There should be plenty of towels in the guest bathroom and—"

David grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on, one step at a time. Just use one leg as you go up—"

"I know David! I know!" she said as she tried to hop up the stairs. For some reason Maddie hopped before David stepped and he almost lost his balance in the middle of the stairs.

"Whoa, Maddie! Wait! Stop a second!" Both breathing hard, he stopped and held on to her and the railing, avoiding another tumble for the night. "I think our rhythm is out of practice," he said with a grin as they both caught their breaths.

"David, just let go, I can go up by my—"

Before Maddie realized it he picked her up and carried her up the stairs the rest of the way.

"David, really, this is absolutely not necessary! Put me down!"

"Maddie, for once will you just be quiet!"

"Be quiet! You want me to be quiet—"

"Yes Maddie, shut up!! Now I'm taking you to your bedroom and I'll be on my way and then you can do whatever it is you are so hell bent on doing up here! Now open the door will ya'?"

She pushed the door open and David carried her to the middle of the bedroom. "Where do you want to park?" he said grinning again, turning a 360 with her in his arms.

"David… please… just put me down. I can do the rest," she said softly to him, nose to nose.

David stood and held her blue-eyed gaze. His heart jumped as he was struck with the realization of how much he had missed getting lost in the cornflower blue.

"As you wish, Ms. Hayes," he said with raspiness in his voice. Hesitating a moment he slowly put her down on the bed.

Standing in front of her, hands back in his pockets, he looked around the bedroom with his familiar smirk. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Help brush your teeth, scrub your back…tuck you in?"

"I'm FINE!" Maddie said with an icy glare.

Enjoying the rise in her and knowing he had crossed the line, he let the subject drop. "Okay then," he said, making his way to the door. "I'll just make sure everything is locked up downstairs. If you uh… just knock three times on the ceiling if you want me or twice on the pipe!" he said rapping on the wall with a few knocks. Maddie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to leave this open if it's okay;" he said pointing to the door,

" So I can hear you calling—"

"Goodnight David!" Maddie said with exasperation.

Maddie listened as David went downstairs and she limped to the bathroom.

David locked all of the doors and latched the chains. Going into the kitchen his shoes crunched the remnants of the broken light fixture Maddie had demolished with the fire poker. _The lady has a heck of a swing_, he thought with a smile. He found a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. _Can't have Maddie sneakin' down here and cuttin' toes._

As he was throwing away the swept mess an arrangement of picture frames on the counter caught his eye. Putting the broom down he walked over to get a closer look. There was a picture of the Blue Moon staff donning party hats with him in the middle. The next one was of Maddie, Agnes and Bert sitting on the edge of Maddie's desk in her office; Bert looking like he had just gotten his promotion to what David had called Jr. Detective. Another one was of just the two of them standing arm in arm, smiling ear to ear, after Maddie had made him a partner in the ownership of Blue Moon.

The last picture was stunning. He picked it up to get a closer look. It was a close up of two faces —Maddie holding one of her shampoo babies cheek to cheek. David stood for a moment and looked at the pictures on the counter and then back at the one he was holding. He couldn't believe how much things had changed since Blue Moon closed. And yet, there was a lot that had stayed the same.

David put the picture back and went to the refrigerator where he found that it had been stocked courtesy of brother Richie.

_Brother Richie_, o_ne hell of a brother._

Grabbing a cold bottle of beer he walked to the door that led to the patio and pool, stopping to notice an intercom box he had never seen before on the wall.

_Now when did she install this? _Flipping switches and pressing buttons, the voice of Etta James played softly through the house. _Where is that coming from?_

David went back into the den and noticed a new sound system complete with the latest gadgets, including the very CD player that had been on his last Christmas wish list. He thumbed through a stack of CD's. _Sam Cooke, Al Green, Little Richard, The Temptations, Smokey Robinson, Ray Charles, Tina Turner… Archie Bell? _

He looked towards the stairs and Maddie's bedroom with a puzzled squint. "Tina Turner and Archie Bell, huh?" he whispered to himself, shaking his head with a glint of a smile.

Looking on the other side of the entertainment cabinet he noticed a separate stack of Frank Sinatra, Tony Bennet, Broadway tunes, Beethoven. _Hmm, his and hers CD's…_

_Now I wonder if she put the sound out here_, he wished as he went out to the pool. The music played softly through the trees, lights and beautiful landscaping.

_I want to be loved with inspiration  
I want to be loved starting tonight  
Instead of merely holding conversation  
Oh, hold me tight_

_I want to be loved, I crave affection  
Those kisses of your's I'll gladly share  
I want your eyes to shine in my direction  
Oh, make me care_

Sitting on a pool lounger, stretching one leg across the chair and resting the other on the pool deck, David opened his beer and took a drink, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

He hadn't planned on Maddie discovering him at Richie's. Getting back in town and finding him as the owner of a bar may have thrown her a bit… And then there was this …thing…with Rita. How was he going to explain THAT one? He hadn't even thought of her since the day he and Mr. Hayes ran into her at lunch while Maddie was still in Chicago. He supposed he was lucky Maddie didn't turn the fire poker on HIM before he had a chance to explain.

And he knew he needed to explain, only not so sure he should apologize. He had his reasons at the time for doing what he did, but would Maddie want reasons and explanations? And would she make his indiscretions a double whammy by adding her cousin Annie into the mix? Now THERE was something that was never mentioned again. Maybe he shouldn't say anything about Rita, either. Maybe he wouldn't.

What he did know, after another six months of exile, was he wasn't going to chase her. He would stay close while the Anselmo case was concluded with the LAPD or the FBI, but it would be Maddie who would have to tell him where she stood with…with what? With whatever THIS thing was they had between them_. _At least he knew there WAS something…if Maddie would give it another chance.

***

Maddie ran hot bathwater and sank into a tub full of bubbles. She heard Ms. James coming through the speakers in her bedroom and realized David had discovered her treasure from a spontaneous day of shopping. A day she realized her house was way too quiet, especially at night when she was alone. It was the same day she admitted to herself she missed David. And the day she bought music that she had heard him sing in the office, in the car, out on cases, in her house…in her shower.

_I want a kind of romance  
That should be strong and equally as tender  
I only asked for the chance to know the meaning  
The word surrender, surrender, come on, surrender_

Etta James was one of her favorites and she was surprised David hadn't nixed her for Sam Cooke. _There's another surprise for the night_, she thought to herself.

D_avid in a bar is no surprise…David OWNING a bar, well… that was big. Richie's did look great, _she admitted to herself. _Although the women she could do without. _

_Particularly the one named Rita. _

Maddie sunk lower into the soapy bath, dunked her head under the bubbles and then rested her head on the back of the tub. _Well, what did you expect, Maddie? she_ asked herself. _You've never exactly been honest with him and how you felt, constantly pushing him away, avoiding, running… just like you did tonight. _

_So it wouldn't be any wonder if that's what he's been doing while you've been having your picture taken with babies…_Tears welled again and rolled down her cheeks. _Babies. _

Maddie emerged from the bathroom in silky pajamas and robe and limped her way to the windows in her bedroom. Craving the soft breeze and fresh air, she opened them and found David sitting by the pool. Staring down at him, she wondered if she had done the right thing in looking for him that night. Something was different about him. She knew that for sure. Yet, he was still glib and flirty.

The phone rang on her bedside table. Before she could answer it, David had picked up in the kitchen. Managing to get to the top of the stairs she listened as David talked to Detective Barber.

"And you talked to Richie tonight? Yeah, I know…trouble finds him…well, when do you think your men will have a clear understanding of all of this…THE END OF THE WEEK!!…Jesus Pete! What am I supposed to do until then? …I suppose Jake can run Richie's for a while…yes, but…okay… I don't think she's gonna like this…yeah…I know, but…Well you're not the one who has to tell her! …Okay…alright…bye."

"Tell me what?" Maddie said, standing in the kitchen.


	5. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Someone To Watch Over Me**

Slowly putting the phone back in its cradle, David closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face his housemate for the next week. He bit his lip and leaned against the counter, trying his best to put together an answer to her question.

"Maddie, you shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that! Didn't you learn your lesson earlier tonight?" he said, avoiding the issue, but looking as though he was expecting an inquisition if he didn't think of something quick to satisfy her. For a second she thought he meant her earlier undercover work at the garage door.

"Tell me what, David? What am I not going to like?" she said as she limped further into the kitchen.

David grabbed a chair and motioned for her to sit. "I don't want to sit, David, I want you to tell me what you don't want to tell me!"

"Okay, but first things first. How's the big toe?" he asked coming closer to look.

"It's FINE!" she said with a bit of a snarl, taking a step backwards. She didn't know if she could withstand his touch again.

With a slight nod of his head, he folded his arms across his chest and tucked his hands into his armpits. He took his time as he sought refuge at the opposite corner of the ring, leaning against the counter as Maddie stood her new ground.

"That was Pete. He said they are working on the details and he'll let us know when things are safe and sou—"

"WHEN David?" Maddie interrupted with a bit of a whine.

"Now Maddie, let's not get cranky—"

"How long David? How long did Detective Barber say this would take?" she said, trying her best to be patient.

"Maybe a couple of days…" he said, looking everywhere but at her.

"A couple of days!"

"Or it could be more than a few…maybe by the end of the week."

"The end of the week. What am I suppose to do around here for a whole week?" she said, plopping down in the chair he had offered earlier.

David smiled as she maneuvered across the kitchen. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"We! We? Do you mean WE are going to be stuck here for the entire week? I can't believe this is happening. I'm not back in the country two days and here I am…in trouble and stuck with you!" The words spilled out and she wished she hadn't said them.

"I can think of many things far worse," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Like being buried alive up to our necks or how about a porcelain swirly from some big gum bah!"

Silence enveloped the kitchen as Maddie rubbed her eyes in an attempt to ward off the first signs of a headache. She knew she burned him with her opinion of the situation. As usual, he covered himself with sarcasm.

"Look…David…I'm sorry I said that…I know this isn't your fault and I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I'm sure I will be fine…you don't have to stay here with me."

"It's either me… OR… Pete said he could send over a two man crew to watch over things until this is over," he said with a shrug. He knew she probably wouldn't go for the alternative, which is why he had said it. David wasn't about to leave her alone with the likes of Anselmos men possibly on the loose.

"No thank you, Pete!!" Maddie said as she remembered what happened the last time she had bodyguards staking out her house. "I would prefer not to have to do any more remodeling or repairs this time around," she said as she looked around the kitchen. "Which, by the way, thank you for cleaning up the aftermath of Hurricane Richie."

"Yeah, Hurricane Richie is right," he said, looking a little embarrassed by his brother.

"So…what do you figure about him?" she asked, sensing he was really glad to have Richie back.

David let out a little laugh and paced slowly around the kitchen, arms still folded across his chest. "I don't know, Maddie. I don't know. Finding trouble is nothing new to him. When we were growing up, he would always find some way to squirm out of a bad situation. He'd drive Dad nuts…and Mom…well…when she was able…I mean before she was sick… she would make good on her threats if he didn't behave. 'Richard', she'd say, pointing her finger at him, 'you're gonna know what trouble is from me if you keep finding yourself in it!' " He laughed as he impersonated his mother.

"I bet it's nice to love a brother as much as you do, David. I always wished I'd had a little sister or brother to look after," she said, her eyes softening.

David kept his eyes on hers as he went back to his perch on the counter. "I should call Dad and Stephanie and let them know Richie has risen."

"It's kind of late, though," she said gently. David shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, I should wait a few hours," he said, looking at his watch.

Sorry the spell between them had broken, Maddie sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Okay, so now what? Are we not to leave, go anywhere at all?"

"Pete was pretty clear that it wouldn't be a good idea. He doesn't think the Anselmos will connect Richie to us. Apparently, Mr. Anselmo never knew Richie's name…liked it better that way. Which is a good thing for Richie, that is, unless his men figure it out. But then, that could be bad for us. Pete would rather us be safe than sorry."

"David, why would the Anselmos be after us?" she asked with concern.

"Well, there is the little matter of the Blue Moon Detective Agency turning in information to the LAPD that led to the Feds putting them on the Most Wanted list."

Maddie tried to remember even being involved in the work on that case. It was something that Pete had let David help him with and she had given the okay because it provided a little extra cash in the Blue Moon coffers. All she could recollect was the case seemed to go on forever without many leads in the investigation. They never found Mr. Anselmo and she recalled that David spent a good week and a half out of the office before they handed over the paperwork on an unsolved case. That was the week after she had lost her baby. She had thought David was using Mr. Anselmo as an excuse to not come to work at all.

Maddie rubbed her eyes again and then rubbed her neck.

"Maddie, I thought you were off to Dreamland when I deposited you upstairs earlier. You should get some rest. There is nothing we can do now."

"Well…maybe so… what time is it, anyway?" she said, getting up to look at the clock on the oven panel. "David, I don't think there is a bite of food in the house. I haven't had a chance to shop since I got back." She opened the refrigerator and was shocked to find it abundantly overflowing. "Where did all of this come from?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"That would be from the cook you branded with the fire poker a few hours ago," David said with a slight smile.

"Richie did this?" She continued to look at the feast before her eyes and realized she was hungry. "This is a first for my refrigerator…never been this much food in here ever…" she mumbled to herself.

"Tell you what," David said as he put a pan on top of the stove. "Why don't I fix us something to eat?" Going to the refrigerator, he stood behind Maddie with his hand on the door, staring as she fingered the damp ends of her hair from her bath.

"Yeah, well, I could eat," she said, breaking David's trance and remembering the few times he had cooked for her.

Sitting across the table from each other, David smiled as he watched Maddie eat her bacon, eggs and toast. "When is the last time you ate something?" he asked amused.

Maddie put her fork down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry! I must look like a pig!" she said, a little embarrassed. "I don't remember when or where I ate last…I think Antonio and I ate before our flight from Paris."

"Antonio, huh?" David said before he took another bite. 

"David, he is really a very nice man. There was no reason for you to treat him so rudely in Philadelphia. He is just a manager, plain and simple, who looks after my schedule; makes my schedule, actually, and makes sure I get from point A to point B with a smile for the cameras."

"Does he collect your paychecks, too?" David asked accusingly.

Maddie leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "He is nothing like Sawyer, David! I've known him since I was first getting started in the business."

His next question appeared on the tip of his tongue as he fought the urge to ask it. He didn't fight it hard enough. He leaned back in his own chair as if to mimic Maddie's posture.

"So… if he is nothing like Sawyer, you must know him really well, right?" he said, looking her straight in the eye.

"What do you want to know, David? If I _slept_ with him? Seems to me the wrong person is asking questions about who slept with who!" She pushed away hard from the table, her face flushed with anger and hurt.

David watched her leave the kitchen, the swing door swaying from her aggressive push.

"Touché."

He took his time cleaning up the kitchen, with no plans to go after her. He knew exactly what Maddie meant. Of all the things he thought they might talk about once she was back, Rita wasn't one of them. Maddie running away to Chicago had made him crazy, so he made up his mind then that he had every right to keep living his life if she was going to run and eliminate him from hers. That night was a way for him to hurt Maddie back. Only he realized afterwards that he was the only one hurting.

He never considered Rita an issue in their problems. Now that Maddie knew, she apparently did.

David hung up the towel he used to dry the remaining dishes. He left the kitchen, turning off lights as he headed for the upstairs guest room. A few hours sleep would probably be good for both of them.

He noticed Maddie had left her door open and he slowly peeked inside. Taking a chance of being caught red-handed, he quietly walked to the side of her bed where he could see the moonlight from the open windows on her face, peaceful and unguarded. He remembered the times he'd awaken in the middle of the night and just watched her sleep, unencumbered by the office or cases…or pacts.

Walking down the hallway to his room he figured he had a week to make her understand.

Not that he would chase her.


	6. My Fair Maddie

**My Fair Maddie**

Maddie rolled over and looked at the clock by her bed. Sleeping until eight o'clock in the morning would feel like a luxury, if it weren't for going to bed only a few hours earlier. Listening for sounds of life in her guest room, she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned towards the door to see if she could see or hear anything around the corner. "Coast looks clear," she whispered sleepily to herself. "Knowing him, he'll probably sleep until noon."

Maddie headed for the kitchen and smelled coffee. _Great_, _he_ c_ouldn't even remember to turn off the coffee pot last night_, she thought as visions flashed through her mind of the month long sleepover she'd had with David over two years ago. It involved putting up with a messy kitchen, not to mention her bathroom._ Bet the kitchen is a di…sas…ter…_

The kitchen was spotless. Counters sparkled and the sink was clear of pans and dishes. Even the kitchen towel was replaced with a clean one. And fresh coffee was brewing. David was by the pool talking on the phone. She stood by the window and watched him pace around the patio furniture as he talked. _A whole week…_ she thought to herself. He was still wearing the same jeans and black t-shirt from the night before and his hair was thinner and shorter than the last time she had seen him. And he looked so serious.

David hung up the phone, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the door. Maddie scrambled across the kitchen in search of a convenient decoy.

"Good mornin' sleepy head," David said as she helped herself to coffee.

She was barefoot and dressed casually in slacks and a pullover cotton shirt. Her hair was simply brushed and softly pulled back with a clip, with a slight hint of make-up on her face. He stared intriguingly

"Good morning. Thanks for the coffee. I might have to drink an entire pot to feel whole again," she said as she poured. She watched him over her cup as he poured some for himself.

"Well… I see no cracks or leaks, just one big purple toe," he quipped. He noticed her cheeks flush as he looked her over again.

David smiled and held his cup up to her, as if making a toast to the morning and took a sip. "Wow, this is a little strong… That was Dad on the phone. I think he already knew about Richie. He didn't let on too much, but I got the feeling Richie had already been to see them. Anyway, he seemed happy," he said after a moment.

"That's good, David. I'm sure he and Stephanie are very relieved."

The kitchen suddenly became uncomfortably quiet.

"Maddie… about the woman you met last night…I think I need to explain," he said with trepidation, putting his cup on the counter.

"You know, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful morning. I think I'll try to enjoy it by the pool."

Watching her leave he found it unbelievable that she didn't want to chastise him over his bumble named Rita, the topic that was so obviously on both of their minds. But, David sensed that Maddie wasn't just angry with him about Rita. He saw sadness… just below the surface. She may have been able to fool the cameras, but she wasn't fooling him.

Pouring more coffee he mustered up the courage to follow her. It was going to take more than his bags of charm to get her to talk. Hesitating at the door, he watched Maddie sitting by the pool. "What the hell. Nothing else better to do for the next week than go a few rounds with the barefooted blonde in the backyard."

He opened the door dressed in full armor. "Day One," he whispered under his breath.

The sun was beginning to peek though the trees around the pool as Maddie stretched out on a pool lounger. It wasn't like she could avoid him the whole week, but she wasn't sure she was ready to go down the road she knew David was headed. Part of her wanted to hear David's explanation about Rita, to hear him fill in the blanks during the time she was away in Chicago. The other part of her didn't think she could bear it. Maddie wasn't denying that she was hurt, but blaming David entirely for what she was feeling didn't seem right either.

David strolled out to the lounger next to Maddie with a light-hearted grin and plopped down, taking in the morning's surroundings. Maddie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a little smile herself. "I guess there's no getting rid of you, is there?" she teased, still smiling and looking out at the pool.

He looked down at Maddie's bare feet. "Your toe's looking better this morning…I suppose you could probably manage a getaway…" His eyes went up her legs and didn't stop until he met her gaze. "Though, you'd miss all the fun we're having around here…not to mention the goons that could be lurking outside your gate." He waited for a response and saw she didn't have one. "Look…Maddie…will you just hear me out a minute?"

"Okay, but can we just enjoy the morning for a while?" She put her cup on a table next to her and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them.

"I mean, if you want to talk, let's talk. Tell me about this bar of yours. Richie's, huh?" she said, interested in what he had been doing the last six months, but she hoped it would serve as a distraction to the other thing she was trying to avoid.

"Well… I guess you could call Richie's a case of luck…or being in a wrong place in a different time…many different ways to look at it I guess," he said as he stretched his legs and crossed them on the chair, rubbing the stubble on his face.

"So, you opened Richie's after I left for Europe? You seem to be happy with this new undertaking." He shook his head slightly, the half smile, half smirk on his face not going unnoticed.

"Well, I suppose Richie's has served its purpose."

"Served its _purpose_? What does _that_ mean?"

She had seen the women lined up to be served at his bar the night before.

"It _means…_ that it served its purpose. I don't see myself doing this forever… the newness of it has worn off, I guess…it might be time to move to other things," he offered with a slight shrug, folding his arms across his chest.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy the clientele that was there last night."

And there was the other shoe. Only he didn't see it coming and it practically hit him in the back of the head.

"Now _there_ was quite the crowd. You were the main attraction as I recall, the center of all the attention." Maddie's face flushed as her heart pounded. She had dealt the cards, shown her hand and she hadn't even practiced her poker face.

David didn't take the bait. Other than Rita, he had done nothing wrong… well…since Annie he had done nothing wrong. Something told him that they would probably get around to that, too. But he had hardly looked at another woman in the last year, other than maybe a little harmless flirting. And he had taken Pete's jokes, and not to mention temptations, in stride.

"Maddie, I suggest you drink some more of the one-hundred proof coffee I made this morning. Your brain is obviously clouded by lack of sleep. Should I get you a refill?" he needled, smiling at her knowingly. "I do have just one question, though." He saw that his calmness added fuel to the fire in her cheeks and her icy stare meant he was pushing all of the right buttons. " Why did you come looking for me at Richie's?" Mt. Saint Maddie was about to blow and he knew he'd have to be quick. The Hayes backside was coming.

Maddie made the move to leave her chair, but David hopped up, grabbed her arm and made her sit. "Where do you think you're going Miss Hayes?" He could tell she didn't like to be out maneuvered one bit.

"David, get _out_ of my _way_!" she snarled, wishing she hadn't let him provoke her as she tried to get up again.

David came closer and put both hands on the armrests of her chair, making her lean back, his face close to hers. "Now why should I do that? So you can run? There's no place to go now, is there? Of course, it is one of the things you do best, isn't it? Run from whatever it is that you don't _think_ you're strong enough to face? From whatever has you _scared_?" his voice raspy with emotion. " Well, I know better than that Madolyn Hayes, and they don't come any more tenacious…" he looked her up and down, "…_or more_ _equipped_, than the person sitting in this chair!"

She felt the sting of his words as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly tried to wipe it away. Seeing the tear David backed off, but still kept his posture over her. "Now, if I stand up, promise me you're not going to make a run to play hide and seek!" he said nodding his head toward the house, the timbre of his voice softening. Waiting until he felt he had her silent agreement, he stood slowly and rubbed a hand through his hair and down his neck, looking down at the pool and up in the trees, any place but the tears on Maddie's face. She hastily wiped her cheeks, turned to sit sideways in her chair and tucked her hands under her knees.

David sat next to her, seeing the wet smudges on her face, her anger replaced with sadness. "The way I see it, Maddie, is we can continue to dance around this…this _thing_…or any other number of _things_, for that matter…we can keep dancing the rest of the day and into the week… You can have the whole damn house if you want…I'll sleep on this chair and use the pool for a bathtub if you say so… you can get away from me like you have been trying so desperately to do and continue to run from whatever it is you _think_ you need to run from…and then when it's safe to leave…we leave…for good."

He hoped she would offer a rebuttal. For over five months he had busied himself with Richie's, doing a little remodeling—ironically, the women's restroom, hiring new employees, buying a new jukebox, and he had the classic wooden bar refinished. It was all his. All the while, wondering if Maddie came back would he be able to say the right things, running the dialogue in his head so he would be ready, so she could resolve her own feelings about them…if she still had any at all. He just hadn't counted on being blindsided by this other little plot point named Rita. Not having a quick comeback was so unlike her and if she didn't say something soon he'd have to provide one for her.

"Or…"

"Ooorrrr…we try to get past what ever it is we need to get past, like two _mature_ people…like grown ups…"

Maddie gave him a double take. "Where's the other grown up, Addison?"

David grinned and for the time being ignored her first reply. "And then when it's safe to leave…we each make our own choice…stay… or go."

"Well, there is one little problem with this plan of yours."

"And what is that?"

"It's my house. I don't really have the option of going. I mean…I'm just saying…if I _wanted_ that option…that choice," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "It seems to me you're the one who has the two choices."

Laughing slightly, David shook his head. "You could be right. But Maddie, you have always been free to make your own choices."

He wondered if she'd always felt major decisions in her life were made for her. David could see how the modeling business could have taken complete control of any normal decision-making when she was younger. And then she settles in to retire early from modeling and Sawyer takes off with her money, taking away any choice she might have with what to do with the rest of her life besides work again. Madolyn Hayes, a strong-willed, stubborn, smart, beautiful woman who had been denied the chance to make real life, grown up decisions? Nope, he didn't think so and he wasn't about to let her use that as an excuse.

"Get past it?" Maddie said, interrupting his thoughts. "Okay, so how do I get past the fact that you did what you did while I was in Chicago, David?" she said, boring her blue eyes into his. "Am I supposed to just overlook the fact that you were with her? And can you overlook my leaving?"

David leaned his elbows on his knees. "Maybe not, but you have to understand that during that time I had become a bit unglued. Blue Moon had to keep paying the bills, even Bert picked up some slack…though he drove everyone crazy. And then you didn't want me to call you…you didn't call me. I just lost it…and I started thinking you weren't ever coming back…that you'd taken a one- way trip to get as far away as you could from me."

"And if you had it to do all over again…would you have still done it?"

He took her hand and weaved it through his arm, holding it between both his hands. "I'm trying to be honest here…if you're asking me if I would do something like that while I thought we were together…or if I thought we even had a chance of being together, the answer is no. I can't tell you that if I had the chance to go back I would act differently. I was very angry …at you…at the whole situation. Maddie, as much as I hate to admit it…I did it to hurt you back…and for no other reason."

And that was the David she knew: sincere in his intentions and always wearing his heart on his sleeve, but occasionally ready to throw off the scent when push came to shove where his emotions were concerned. He had been able to turn on his heels about as good as she could, but he seemed to have learned to do less dodging. She knew it was about time for her to do the same.

"But, I have to tell you …" he continued as he stood and reached a hand to Maddie, helping her up. "…Now don't take this the wrong way… and this isn't necessarily an excuse…I don't think…but she did make herself readily available…and we had a few margarita's…" They walked around the sun lit pool as he interlinked her arm through his.

"David…I really don't need to hear the _details_ of that evening," For the first time she felt anger towards this other woman, rather than hurt from David's exploit. His explanation made something that much clearer to her; the hurt she had felt before was guilt, pure and simple. She definitely didn't like the idea of David being with another woman. What she really wanted was to claw Rita's eyes out.

"Now, see Maddie, this wasn't so bad, was it?" he said as they paused by the side of the pool. "The best way to face problems is to face them head on, no hesitations, like a grown, _mature_ person would do." He turned and took both of her hands in his.

"You think so, huh?" she said, smiling. David inched a little closer and returned her smile. The sun was up fully now and shining through her hair that was blowing gently in the breeze. He brushed it away from her face. "And tell me, you think that _I'm_ the one who needs to grow up? Mr. Limbo King of the office?"

"Maddie, trust me on this…we have the whole week…for you to see how we can come together with some decisions…some choices." He inched a little closer and started to place a kiss on her hand until she shifted, moving closer still, putting her hands gently on his chest as he put his hands on her hips. "…For you to see how much fun it will be…Maturity will never be more fun…and more grown up," he said dreamily, letting the double entendre sink in. "Mark my words…_maturity_ is its own reward."

"David?"

"Yes."

"I've come to a decision, I think," she said, looking at his luscious lips.

He fed off of her steamy look. "And what would that be?"

"David…I think… its time for you…to _take- a- bath_!" Flailing from her hard push, David landed with a huge splash in the deep end of the pool. She stood over him as he came up for air.

"How's that for _maturity_, mister?"

"Yo, Maa-die!" He swam to the edge of the pool and draped his arms on the deck. "You're just going in for towels and soap, right?"

Smiling, David watched her go, swaying hips, lanky legs and all.

"Equipped indeed!" he said… as she slammed the door.


	7. And So It Goes

**Author's Note: **I had the good fortune of hearing Karrin Allyson in concert at the Lincoln Center in New York City. She is a fabulous jazz singer and if given the chance, I highly recommend going to hear her perform. As an encore she played the piano and sang the Billy Joel tune "And So It Goes". I suppose it's obvious I like to use music in my eager (or meager!) attempt to write Moonlighting fan fiction. Allyson's performance was stunning, to say the least, and inspiring. So thanks to Billy Joel who wrote beautiful lyrics and a beautiful melody and to Karrin Allyson, who one night in New York City, left an audience breathless.

And as always…Jen, _you're_ the best!

**And** **So It Goes**

Maddie burst into the kitchen. "Maturity is its own reward," she mocked. "Of all people, David Addison giving me a discourse on maturity…"

She looked out the windows just in time to see David climbing out of the pool. Water ran down his head and face as he struggled to get his wet t-shirt over his head.

Maddie covered her mouth as a little giggle escaped. "Guess he had that coming…"

He shook the water from his shirt and hung it over his shoulder as she noticed he looked like he had spent time in the sun and the gym, his bare chest and shoulders defined and an even healthy brown. She looked away, as if _she_ had been caught spying this time.

"I should teach my _own_ course in applied surveillance techniques," she murmured, her hand still over her mouth. She remembered catching David at Blue Moon with all of the paraphernalia-- telescope and binoculars, for the same kind of spying.

David opened the kitchen door. "Maaddiiee!" he sang. "Think a guy could get a towel—"

She hit him in the face with a big thick beach towel as he stood dripping in his boxers just outside the door.

"No dripping on the floor Addison! Give me your clothes and I'll put them in the washing machine…just don't expect this kind of service all week," she cautioned, turning her head away so as not to peek.

He handed them over and his boxers fell out of the wad of clothes and on to the floor. "Whoops!" he quipped with a big grin.

Maddie's eyes went from the floor… to the towel tied around his waist… and back to the boxers. He picked them up and with a snicker put them on top of the wet, soppy pile she was holding away from her body. "Next time…" he said with a smirk, "… I'll be sure to wear the sexy ones."

She rolled her eyes at her nearly naked partner for the week and turned for the laundry room. This certainly wasn't how she had planned her first week back from Europe. She did go looking for David at Richie's. That much was planned. As she loaded the washing machine Maddie couldn't believe that she was actually letting David off the hook about Rita.

It wasn't like she had been the _only _woman he had ever been with. There was his ex-wife Tess, his high school sweetheart whom he found in bed one afternoon with someone else. David still didn't know that she knew the whole story on that one. And there was his live in girlfriend, Jillian, who apparently up and left him abruptly, no good-byes, just a return visit after she had married another man for his money. She knew he was hurt from those two relationships, though he would probably never admit it.

That left her cousin Annie. She still hurt from that affair…_an affair. Hadn't she told David that __**they**__ were an affair?_ She knew exactly why David had turned to her cousin. That first night out when Annie was in town was the last time she and David had danced. He even suggested they go dancing more often and what did she do…told him no and pushed him right into Annie's arms.

The Cornelius Brothers "Treat Her Like A Lady" pumped through the house as she noticed wet footprints across the floor leading to the den. Though the volume hadn't been tested so aggressively yet, David enjoying the new sound system brought a smile to her face. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to quit running and face whatever it was between them once and for all.

"Madolyn Hayes!" David chimed loudly as he burst through the swing door and collided with a wistful blonde on the other side. "…I'm in love," he whispered with a rasp.

Maddie let out a slight gasp. There she was again, for the third time in two days, nose to nose with her chaperone when she least expected it. Only this time he was a shirtless towel-clad "bodyguard" who looked like he was ready to kiss her. Or maybe this keeper of hers thought she _wanted_ to be kissed. Their eyes locked as David leaned in closer, putting his hands on her lower back, her heart thumping like a runaway train. A little moan escaped him as she gently separated herself with a tiny shove.

"David Addison…do tell," she said a little breathless, digging into the rest of the supplies Richie had left with nervous hands.

David squinted, trying to take in her demeanor. "I'm in love with…with the new stereo…" he stammered, tightening the towel around his hips. She knew what he was doing…measuring up the score, scoping the territory to see where he stood. "You _are_ a genius, you know."

"You're finally saying that out loud now, huh?" Maddie chided. She'd take the easy way around her fragile emotions for now, stay away from the heavy stuff.

"Well, if putting a system like this in through the entire house AND out by the pool makes you one…then yes, I'll shout it out to the entire neighborhood!"

"Careful…the neighbors around here are little uppity about that sort of thing."

David continued to stare, as if confused with her ever-changing mood. "Yeah…I bet," he answered lightly with raised eyebrows.

"So…" Maddie said as she nibbled on an apple.

"So…"

"You're clothes will be a while," she said with a glance at the towel he wore dangerously low on the hips. "Are you hungry?" She took out bagels and a bowl of fruit from the refrigerator. "I'm not sure what all is in here, but I'm sure whatever Richie left us will be fine. I mean, it's not like we can go out…not that we need to go out…looks like there is plenty here to last us a while…though I suppose if we wanted to phone in a pizza delivery we could…that is if you think it's safe," she rambled nervously. Maddie suddenly had a flash back of their month long tryst three years ago. It seemed that this week was starting out the same…minus one detail. Just thinking about it made her throat dry and she tried to swallow.

David folded his arms across his chest and laughed. "I'm sure a bagel will be fine, Maddie, but I'd like to go back out to the pool…it's a little chilly in here. Do you mind?" She was pretty sure he was laughing at her aimless monologue on the food possibilities and not her meager attempt to divert another cozy conversation.

"Okay, how 'bout I do poolside service today and you get it tomorrow?" Maddie answered eagerly.

"Okay," he chuckled, as he shook his head and turned to go. He started to say something else as he stood with his hand on the door, watching her ready a tray of food. Deciding against it, he turned the volume up on the music and closed the door behind him.

Maddie looked out the windows as he gave his towel another twist and stretched out for the second time that morning on a pool chair. He seemed so ready to forgive and forget, to give her…them… another chance. When she showed up at David's bar she wasn't sure what she was looking for, but whatever it was, when she first saw him she knew she missed him…his smile, his eyes, even his jokes. She set the tray down and went to her bedroom in search of her swimsuit; swimming a few laps in the pool couldn't hurt, in fact she was positive it would help…she just hoped the guy in the towel didn't get any ideas…

**....................**

David closed his eyes as he soaked in the sun. He knew there was more on Maddie's mind than Richie's, Rita or Anselmo rip-offs. Whatever it was, he knew there would be no forcing any issues; he had to wait until she was ready to spill. He just hoped by the end of the week he had provided her with the right answers.

The ringing phone interrupted his drowsy deducing. "Hello! You've reached Another Day in Paradise Resort. Please leave a message after the beep_," _he answered sleepily, rubbing his face. "Hi Petie," he laughed. "What do you have?…Really…So soon?…No…" David got up from his chair and began to pace around the furthest areas of landscaping and sidewalks around the pool. This might be a phone call he didn't want the blonde to hear. "Of course I'm glad to hear it. Should've known you would've rounded up the Anselmo clan in less than half the normal time…Who Maddie?…She's fine. Just a little on the anxious side…yeah, you've got that right, she can. Hey, uh… Pete… can you do me a favor?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and face again. "…I was wondering if you could keep this little bit of info under wraps a while…Well, like until the end of the week…or maybe before that…Yes, I know what I'm doing…I'm not sure what I'm up against, but whatever it is, it's something that's long past due…I know…Okay…I will…Okay…Hey Petie…Thanks."

David pushed the off button on the phone. He knew he was taking a huge risk in not telling Maddie that they were free to go…free to leave. Telling her could change everything, but the way he figured, if he didn't tell her and things didn't work out by the end of the week, it wouldn't matter anyway.

He looked back at the pool and Maddie's house and then started to make a phone call of his own. "_Slow and steady wins the race, Addison. Be cool", _he dialed, "…_ be patient…" _he pushed the buttons harder and put the phone to his ear. "_…And treat her like a lady."_

While deliberating his master plan, he heard a splash in the pool.

Maddie swam gracefully from one end of the pool to the other. He smiled as he noticed her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wondered why he had never seen her this way before. Maybe, he thought, it was because when they were actually together for that short time they spent most of it in his or her bedroom... Or maybe it was because everything was so upside down and crazy. Some likened it to jumping the shark, though he didn't think so…all the more reason to make this week count.

He stood on the side of the pool, his head following her smooth strokes like a tennis match. _Jumping in without proper swimming attire might not go over very well, _he thought as he looked down at his bright colored sarong.

Out of breathe, Maddie came to a stop and wiped the water off her face with a swipe of her hand as beads of water formed on her shoulders

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he said smiling, sitting next to her and putting his feet in the water. "Never would've thought that Goldilocks could swim Olympic style. However, when we jumped off of old Omar's rooftop that night you seemed to know what to do once we hit the water!"

"I was on the swim team in high school and I lettered on the Varsity swim team and the basketball team, in fact," Maddie said with a shrug. "I suppose it kept me busy until the modeling offers came around."

"So what did Alexander Hayes say when you gave up sports for posing in front of cameras?"

"Oh…he was fine after a while. He missed going to my meets and basketball games, but he always told me he just wanted me to do what I wanted, what I thought was fun while I was young and didn't have to take life so seriously. As long as it didn't involve teenaged boys with roaming hands or older men who flirted behind the cameras." She laughed a little at the thought of what her high school years were like. David smiled back and figured Mr. Hayes to be the protective father type.

"I can bet he wanted you to be happy, but I'm pretty sure he was a no nonsense father," he said as he remembered the fiery conversations he'd had with Mr. Hayes about his daughter's happiness.

Maddie leaned against the wall of the pool. "Oh, you definitely have got that right! Though in many ways I had him wrapped around my little finger and Mom was the one who would lay the law down when needed."

"But, you were happy growing up, right?"

"I had a very fortunate childhood, David. No regrets," she said with another shrug.

"So what about now? Any regrets?" He knew he had better tread lightly, but he had her talking and he had her attention…why stop now?

"What do you mean?" she challenged.

"I mean, are you happy? Are you happy with your new sojourn in the modeling world? Is it every thing you always wanted?" He paused and looked into her eyes." I _**mean**_…are you _happy_?"

"I've enjoyed this go around…it gave me another chance to do something I enjoy—"

"Not what I asked, Maddie," David interrupted. He felt he knew the answer already.

"Are you asking David? Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes I—"

"Or are you trying to send some sort of 'I told you so' message where I was wrong with every damned decision I've made in the last five years?" She swam to the steps of the pool.

"Because if that is what you're trying to say…" she said fervently, "…if that's what you're implying…" grabbing her towel and threw it quick around her shoulders.

"I'm not implying any _damned_ thing," he mocked. "It's a simple question Maddie." He came around to where she stood and felt then that Maddie was still all over the map when it came to things in life that really mattered… what really made her happy. "I just want to know if all of your dreams have come true since you sold Blue Moon," he countered, his voice rising to meet hers. "Why is that so difficult for you to answer?"

She looked like this was the last thing she expected, him questioning her happiness. David wondered why this would surprise her so. Her happiness had been discussed between them before. Now that he thought about it, the outcome of those conversations weren't always that great. It seemed the topic always surfaced in the middle of some case that involved other people's happiness, but somehow reflected their own. He always used the conversations to peel another layer back to see what really made her tick. Ticked off was usually more like it.

"It's not the question, it's the implication. I'm very capable of answering any and all questions you might have, David, when I'm good and rea—"

Rustling in the bushes across the backyard suddenly drew their attention.

"David…who is that?" Maddie whispered.

"I don't know, but why is it that every stinking time we start getting to some good stuff something or someone gets in the way?" David whined.

"What?…David …someone is coming over the fence," Maddie breathed as she came closer and grabbed David's arm. He looked at her face, still wet with little droplets of water from her swim, one drop trailing off the end of her ponytail and down to the top of her swimsuit. His eyes moved slowly to her hand and he put his on top.

"David?"

"Okay Maddie, let's get movin'!" he whispered as he put his arm around her and pulled her in tighter.

"Where David? Shouldn't we go inside? What if that's one of Anselmo's men?"

"Nope, not inside." He looked around for the perfect spot. "You go right in there," he coaxed quietly, guiding Maddie under a large tree with bushes around it. "Stay here…and I _**mean **_stay here Maddie. _**Do not**_ pass go and _**do not**_ collect two hundred dollars. Got it?" he whispered.

"David, I don't want to just sit in the bushes—" He covered her mouth with his hand as the intruder landed with a loud grunt. "Maddie, I mean it! Stay here or so help me!"

Looking around David picked up a stick about the size of a pistol barrel and prayed he could at least keep his towel secure while using a wooden gun. _Jesus, what the hell am I doin'_, he mused as he crouched behind a bush.

He made his way around the other side of the landscape in hopes of gaining an advantage on the uninvited guest. The man was just getting up when David pounced, putting the "gun" between the burglar's shoulder blades.

"I'd stay right where you are if I were you bandito." He pressed the stick harder into the intruder's back to make his point. Startled, the man fell back to all fours with a yelp and a whimper, his hat flying off his head and his hair springing to life.

"Wait a minute! I'd know that bark and that heap of a beehive anywhere. You haven't taken to biting have you? I'd hate to have to get rabies shots at a time like this."

"Mr. Addison?" he quivered, looking at David's knees

Maddie jumped out from behind her tree wielding a much bigger stick than David's, looking as if she came to save the day.

"Maddie, what did your mother do when you wouldn't mind?" David sighed.

"Ms. Hayes?" the little man shuddered. He looked very uncomfortable looking at Maddie's bare knees.

"David, it's Bert Viola!"

"I know who it is Maddie and it's a good thing he's not one of those goons for hire we've been hiding from the last twenty-four hours or you'd be in big trouble lady!"

He looked past the knees of his idol…his hero from Blue Moon.

"Bert, get up will ya'?" David said as he threw his and Maddie's weapons back into the yard.

Herbert Quentin Viola stood while twigs, leaves and dirt stuck to his matted, sweaty head and stubble face. "Mr. Addison, I can't tell you how good it is to see you again," he said with smiling enthusiasm, trying to pull a stray leaf out of his hair and missing; it stuck straight up on the top of his head. "And of course, you as well Ms. Hayes!" He brushed off the remnants of his fence climbing that he could see and continued his adulation. "It certainly has been a long time since we were solving cases of our own, hasn't it? No one does it any better than you, Mr. Addison, or Ms. Hayes…LaSalle doesn't know the meaning of—"

"Mister Viola!"

"Yes Ms. Hayes?"

"Why are you here? _Why_ are you _sneaking_ around my yard and climbing my fence?" Maddie questioned. "This is probably not the best place…or time," she said as she noticed David readjusting his towel, "… to be doing your detective work, Mr. Viola."

He seemed to notice for the first time his former bosses appearance, as if he had missed a big clue. He tried to look away, shuffling his feet. He didn't know exactly where to look, actually, and his face grew hot with embarrassment, as though he had interrupted something. Beads of dirty sweat collected on his forehead and he cleared his throat. He decided it would be best to look no lower than their eyes…especially Ms. Hayes' eyes.

"What she means Bert, is that we are hiding out because of a little mix up with the Anselmos and you may have led them right to us."

"Oh, no sir! I made sure I wasn't followed and I know all about the new developments on the Anselmo case, sir. That's why I'm here. I thought you should know that LaSalle has been digging around…well, it was me sir, doing the digging…but there is reason to believe that Mr. Anselmo still has his scumbags around and that they are looking for Layla Anselmo and your brother."

David felt his heart drop as he thought about Richie on the run with Anselmo's daughter. But he couldn't let Maddie know that he had talked to Pete and had been given the all clear.

Bert sensed he knew the Anselmo girl. "Sir, do you know her?

"No, Bert, I don't. Her name never came up when we were doing our own investigating." _But I know someone who does and I'm gonna kill him…_

"The LAPD is all over this, Bert. Let them handle it. And for your safety, I suggest you back off and let them do their job." If this was indeed the case and Pete and his men missed something, he hoped he would take his advisement seriously.

"Yes Mr. Viola. Let the police do their work," Maddie agreed. "You really shouldn't be snooping around in this alone. Take whatever information you have to Detective Barber and let him handle it." David was thankful she didn't say anything about Richie knowing Layla Anselmo.

Herbert looked a little disappointed and ready to protest. David knew he was getting ready to start a dissertation on all of his idiosyncrasies of tracking a fugitive. "Good work Herbert," David encouraged, as he patted his back and put his arm around his shoulders, guiding him back to the fence. "Continue on with your fine investigating, just be careful. Check back, say, in a few days, and keep in touch with Detective Barber. But right now, you should probably get going and get back to work."

Bert smiled, pleased that he had impressed his favorite boss. It was just like checking in at Blue Moon back in the old days. "Yes sir, but the thing is if they are still out there you and Ms. Hayes and your brother should be careful. You never know—"

"Viola, if they are still out _there_," he thumbed the fence, "…then Ms. Hayes and I will stay in _here_," he informed his former Junior Detective, pointing to the house.

Bert smiled sheepishly this time, like he knew of other reasons for David to want to play house with Maddie. "Yeah, better stay in…" he chuckled slyly.

" Now let's get you on your way. Be sure to watch your back on the other side Bert."

"Herbert, " Maddie followed them to the back fence. "How have you been? How is Agnes?" David saw she was sincere in her question.

"She's great Ms. Hayes. We celebrated our first anniversary!"

"That's great, that's just great," David and Maddie said together.

"And…" Bert stood tall with a huge smile. "… Agnes just found out that we're having a baby!" he beamed proudly. "In about seven months actually!" he added, looking a little queasy at the thought of fatherhood.

David laughed and shook Bert's hand. "Way to go Mr. Viola! Always knew you'd kick in your manly duty when duty called!"

Maddie smiled fondly. "Mr. Viola that is just wonderful. Congratulations and please tell Ms. DiPesto I'm very happy for her," her eyes shimmering in the sun. David wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a hint of something else with Viola's baby announcement.

"Okay Bert my man, let's get your grungy little self up and over."

They watched Maddie leave to go inside. "Mr. Addison…I…I hope I didn't say the wrong thing…I mean…about Agnes having a baby. I wasn't thinking…"

"Bert, don't you worry about the Blondie Blonde. She's fine and you saw for yourself, she is very happy for you and Agnes." Happiness obviously came in various packages.

"Come on, I'll give you a leg up."

"Sir, couldn't I just go out the front door?" he pleaded.

"Now Bert, what kind of a detective takes the most obvious exit? A bad one, that's what kind. Now let's go," he said impatiently, nodding his head towards the top of the fence.

"Oh, all right sir," Herbert faltered, rolling his eyes. David gave him one last push up and heard him land hard on the other side, groaning and out of breath. Laughing he told Bert goodbye through the shrubs.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower David," Maddie said across the pool.

"Maddie, I think we were having a discussion earlier before our boy Viola showed up."

Maddie noticed he didn't come after her. "I know David," she sighed, stopping at the door. "I just want to take a shower, get dressed, maybe take a nap is all."

"Okay…well…how about this. How about we make this date night?" He came closer as she seemed to soften.

"Date night, huh? And where are we going to go on this date Addison? It's not like we can go anywhere!"

"Leave that to me. Do we have a date?" he continued as he stood in front of her.

"And if we were to have this date night…what would you wear?" she countered, giving him a once over with her eyes.

"I thought you were beginning to like this look!" he joked, holding his arms out and turning full circle.

"And if you had something to _wear_, what time would this date be?" she teased.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said, eyes sparkling.

"Okay Addison, but I suggest you get your clothes out of the dryer," she smiled slightly, her eyes taking in another look before she turned to go.

David followed her through the windows of the house, smiling and then looking towards the heavens as if to say thank you for a second chance.

_Lots of work to do Addison… Better get a move on_.

**....................**

David pulled Richie hard by the collar into the kitchen. The boxes and bags he carried landed with a thud in the middle of the floor.

"Wait a minute! What the hell?" Richie protested.

"You _told_ me that Anselmo was history, that once you got with the police everything would be straightened out!"

"Yeah…and?" Richie answered with glibness, straightening his shirt and collar.

"I had a short little dark haired man visit me and the lady of the house today and he told me that's not the case, that his men are still on alert _AND_ they are looking for one tall sorry bastard that is in way over his head with Anselmo matters. AND Anselmo's daughter, no less!" David's eyes to shot flames as Richie backed up and swallowed hard.

"Th-th-they're still after me and Layla?" he stuttered. "But, I told you—"

"Forget what you told me Richie, my source has proven his trustworthiness…many times over, in fact…and if he says they're out there…well, let's just say you should make sure you have a better place to hide than my apartment!"

"Well…as a matter of fact…I do have a better place to hide—"

"Not here you don't!" David swore.

"No, David….I wasn't really thinking here…though if I had been invited…"

"Not _**here!**_**" **

The truth was, David really didn't think the safest place for Richie was at Maddie's house. Besides, he knew it wouldn't be good if trouble did show up. All three of them would be easy targets.

"Okay, okay! I wouldn't dream of spoiling any kind of plans you may have…and by the looks of the things on your list of demands…you certainly have a few plans, right?" Richie quizzed annoyingly.

"Did you get everything I asked you to?"

"Hey, do birds bird? Do dogs do?" he tried to mimic.

David rolled his eyes and picked up the box and bags on the floor. Richie had indeed fulfilled his promise. Time was wasting.

"You should call a cab to take you out of town, Richie. Go far away somewhere until this blows over… and stay away from Layla ," David said in an attempt to make his brother understand the seriousness of his …their…situation.

Richie put a set of car keys on the counter. "Yeah…okay…hey…you don't suppose you could lend me that cab fare…do you?" Richie asked cautiously.

David sighed and reached for his wet wallet drying on the counter next to the car keys. He gave Richie all of his cash.

"Well, your shopping list drained my cash flow…David…why is this wet?"

"Richie, I have things to do and you need to get going. Look…be careful, okay? Take this seriously for once. Lay low until this is over and call Detective Barber when you get to wherever you end up."

Richie shuffled back and forth like a boxer and gave David a little jab in the gut. "Don't worry about me. I've spent the last six months laying low and trust me," he shuffled and jabbed, "…. I know… how to lay low."

**....................**

_"Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love. They come runnin' just as fast as they can…Cuz every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man."_ David sang and hummed a ZZ Top tune as he smoothed his hair back one last time in the mirror. "Slow…and…steady," he advised himself.

_"…Clean shirt, new I dont know where I am goin' to. Silk suit, black tie, I don't need a reason why. They come runnin' just as fast as they can. Cuz every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man_… " he sang as he stepped out the back door on to the patio. He could see the lights from Maddie's bedroom. _I'll give her two minutes then away we go_, he reasoned to himself. _Just enough time to pick some flora._

**....................**

Maddie sat in front of her mirror, checking make-up and hair. She wished she had been able to go shopping. Her bed was covered with shoes, dresses, more shoes, more dresses, jewelry, belts... It wasn't like she had _nothing_ to settled on a nice summer dress she had worn once in Paris, knowing David had never seen her in it before.

Remembering the time she readied herself for their first date over three years ago, she found that same kind of excitement in the pit of her stomach…only different. It was supposed to be a "fine" night on David's part. That night had ended in a clash with the FBI and FBI imposters. This night was absolutely different…in many ways…and she liked it.

The doorbell rang. Taking one last look in the mirror, she checked her hair that she purposefully didn't fuss to much about, letting it fall softly around her face and neck. Another spritz of perfume and a deep breath to calm the fluttering butterflies, she went downstairs to see what was in store for the evening.

Soft music played as she peeked through the side window. No one was there. She smiled slightly, thinking David was playing games. The doorbell rang again and she looked out the peep hole…still no one there. _Okay…the back door…_she thought, smiling with pursed lips and laughing a little.

David stood dressed to the fullest in a dark suit, holding flowers with a smile. _The man wasn't playing games, though if he were, this was a game she was going to like. _He took her hand and led her to the patio. Lights were wrapped around every tree and bush, the pool fountain flowed over rocks and into the pool, music coursed through the slight breeze and candles were lit around the patio and on a covered table set for two, an iced bottle of wine sitting next to it on a stand.

He pulled a chair out for her and then he sat down and poured them both a glass of wine. "So, come here often?" his voice soft with affection.

"David…this is so beautiful." She could see that he was pleased with himself, his half-smile revealing his pleasure.

"Let's make a toast," he said as he seemed to take all of her in. "Here's to a pleasant evening and a week of lasting memories."

"So…what did you think of Herbert Viola showing up out of the blue?" Maddie asked, starting conversation.

"The guy just never quits, does he?" David laughed. "He really wants to be a grade A detective. I think he will make a pretty good one…eventually…" laughing again as Maddie did the same. "I just hope Layla Anselmo doesn't make Richie lose his senses and stays hidden!"

"David, do you remember the day Bert first came to Blue Moon?"

"Yes! Agnes was so smitten by him and the funny thing is nobody could see why at first! I guess they have proven everyone wrong. Just look at them now, married a whole year and a baby on the way…"

"I'm really happy for them, David," she said after a moment of reflection. "They deserve to be happy."

"Yes…yes they do," he answered quietly.

Grateful that their conversation came easily over dinner, she thought about her quick annoyance during earlier chats that quickly turned into bull sessions. His question about her happiness had definitely struck a chord.

David returned from the kitchen with two glasses of brandy as the mellow, bluesy sound of Stan Getz toyed with Maddie's mood.

"Thank you David. Dinner was wonderful." She felt the brandy warm her to her toes and wondered if she should have gone a little easier with the wine.

"You're welcome, Ms. Hayes. It was my pleasure to serve you. Will you be dining here again tomorrow evening?" he quipped with his best imitation of Mr. French the butler.

Maddie looked at David, eyes brimming slightly, without the smile David seemed to expect.

"My my Ms. Hayes, suddenly so serious…or is that serious so suddenly…"

"David."

When she said nothing further, he looked at her with an inquisitive squint. "Maddie?"

The brandy was doing its job. "David, about our conversation earlier… the question you asked me…"

"Look, Maddie, we don't have to get into that right now—" Maddie held a hand up to stop him.

"The last year has been quite an experience, nothing I had ever expected to happen to me…at this age anyway," she sighed. "After Blue Moon closed everything happened so fast. The phone calls, meetings in New York City and then back here in LA. Before I knew it I was on the set and in front of cameras with cute little babies being shuffled in and out. It made me feel as though I was my old self again. It wasn't anything like what I had been doing five years earlier…it made me wonder how in the world I had ever become a detective, of all things. The work was grueling, mind you, not what you would think it would be, I mean, holding cooing babies all day long, hoping they wouldn't cry before we finished a shoot. I'm not complaining…I did love the work…and every single one of those little angels won my heart ten times over…one in particular," she smiled yearningly.

Maddie took another sip of brandy as David stayed quiet, taking in every word. "There are many models my age who would love to have the second chance that I have been given…to do what they thought they always wanted to do since as long as they could remember…the road to happiness…happily ever afters…but, the truth is…the truth…" she picked up her napkin and dabbed her eyes, "…the truth is I haven't been really happy…the kind of happiness I know you were asking about anyway, for a very long time…" David reached across the table and took Maddie's hand. "The truth is David, the last time I was really happy…really and truly happy…was when we were dancing at the surprise baby shower the office gave us…before everything fell to pieces…" she sniffed and dabbed again.

Silence fell between them as David took her hand in both of his. And when he could see she wasn't going to go further, he stood and came to her side of the table. Still holding her hand, he pulled her to him to dance. The sexy music played softly, as if to beckon them to dance all night, to never let go. Maddie came closer and put her cheek on his as David wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair, her skin.

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rolled in the distance as Maddie put her arms on David's shoulders and around his neck. David pulled her closer still, getting lost in the way she felt in his arms.

He smiled and looked down a little at her foot. "How's the toe, you okay?"

Maddie was the one lost. She caressed the back of his neck, right below the hairline, as David swallowed hard.

"David?"

"Maddie?" he breathed.

Maddie kissed him. Softly, at first. She pulled him closer, her hands moving under the lapels of his jacket and up to his neck. Thunder rolled over them now, and lightning lit the pool and trees as the first few drops of rain doused candles on the patio.

"Maddie," David responded with uncertainty. She could taste the brandy on his lips, in his mouth. "Maddie..are you sure this is…Maddie," he said with gentle protest, the rain coming down harder. "Is this what you…"

Maddie kissed him harder and ran her hands under his jacket, the rain soaking her dress. David picked her up, their lips still locked and they crashed through the kitchen door as it hit the doorstop hard, bouncing back and then closing itself. He set Maddie on the counter as she grabbed him by his face and kissed him harder still, as if she couldn't get enough of him, the pictures next to them getting shoved, crashing to floor and sliding across the kitchen, shattering glass all around them.

Breathlessly, they both looked down at the shards of glass and pictures. Maddie's eyes grew big as she jumped off the counter and crunched across the floor.

Oh no!" she wept softly, kneeling down to pick up the picture. She pulled out a jagged piece of frame that had punctured through her little Matthew's face.

David squatted next to her. "Maddie, be careful of the glass," he said as he helped her back up. "C'mere."

Maddie cried softly as David wrapped her in his arms, both wet from the rain.

"I'm sorry Maddie..I'll get you new frames…I'm sorry," he soothed.

"David, it's not the frames." She ran the back of her fingers under her eyes to stop the running mascara . "This is Matthew, the little green-eyed boy I wrote you about."

David took the tattered picture from her and smiled. "He looks like a handful," he admired.

"He's so sweet, David. He hardly ever cried, but he was definitely full of energy. He made me laugh everytime he was in a shoot." Maddie smiled and wiped more tears as David tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. Her love for Matthew was unmistakeable as she held the little boy in the picture.

Maddie wiped her face and let out a sigh. "I'm going to go put some dry clothes on, David, it's cold." She stepped away to go and David grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second…Are we finished here…because I think—"

"I'm just going to change…you should do the same." He let go of her, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Meet you in the den in say…ten minutes?"

"Make it five and I'll promise to clean this mess up and dance the night away," flashing his charm.

"Ten Addison."

"Or ten…ten works…ten is good…I love the number ten…"

**....................**

David played with the stereo and put in a new round of CD's, knowing there was more to Maddie's tears than busted pictured frames or modeling in the fast lane. He reminded himself of his own personal motto for the evening, wondering if the wine and brandy had made Maddie kiss him so uninhibitedly. It would be wrong to deny the pleasure he took from it, but he didn't want any mistakes this time. Nothing that either one of them could use as an excuse to stifle what was really there…a most extraordinary love he had ever known. No way he was going to blow it.

Maddie came into the den, having changed into a pair of jeans, her hair brushed and dried and carrying a couple of photo albums. He had never seen her more beautiful.

"How…how do you do that?" he faltered.

"Do what?" She looked a little confused. She really didn't know…she really didn't know how she could rock his world just by walking into the same room.

David laughed and folded his arms across his chest shaking his head, stalling to gain his composure. "What cha' got there?"

"These are some pictures of the little angels I've been working with the last few months. I thought you might like to see them."

"Okay… but I have a little confession first…"

"Oh yeah?…and what is that?"

"I've probably already seen them…" he chuckled, a little embarrassed. "…I mean, when those shampoo commercials came out, the billboards and all, I kept the TV on twenty-four hours a day in my apartment and at the bar in hopes to catch you…your smiling face and your Blue Moon hair." He was sure he wasn't in the minority; he had fallen hard just like every other man when she was the Blue Moon girl, before she came into his office to slap him, throw a phone at him and fire him. He just fell harder.

"That's Baby Blue now," she smiled at his confession. "Actually, these aren't from the sessions that ended up in the final cuts, but the behind the scenes shots that were taken by crew members in between takes."

David took one and sat on the sofa next to her. He flipped through the pages as Maddie provided stories for each baby, a sweet narration of her trip to Europe where little Matthew captured her heart. He finally understood what the trip had meant to her.

"You know, I think I'm jealous. I mean, all these lucky little guys getting all of your attention! This is a little tough to take," he exclaimed.

Maddie picked up the tattered picture of Matthew and ran a finger over his face.

"Do you ever think about him, David?"

He looked at the last picture in the book and set it on the coffee table. He knew the "him" she was talking about and had forseen the question. It seemed that little Matthew had been Maddie's gaurdian angel.

"I do, Maddie. I think about him a lot. Probably more so since your new pictures started appearing everywhere." They looked at each other, remembering the night Maddie had lost him and how they turned into walking, barely functioning, clones of themselves. Maddie's prediction had been right; they were never the same. Avoidance was at its premium.

"I'm sorry David," she broke in, her eyes filling with tears again. He didn't know if he could take another crying bout from her. He hated it when she cried.

"Maddie, what are you sorry for? It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for a lot of things David, not just losing the baby." She tried to hold back the tears. "I've done some very unfair things to you, things that I know hurt you, but after the baby was gone…I shut you out…I don't know why I did that…it was selfish and insensitive and—"

"Wait a minute Maddie," David sighed. "I haven't exactly been a saint in this whole…_thing_ we have had between us. I know I did some things wrong, didn't say the things I knew you needed to hear."

"But David, don't you see? If I hadn't made things so complicated with Sam…" She started to pace, her picture of Matthew still in her hand. "…With Walter…If I hadn't shut the door that night when Annie was in town—"

"Maddie, it's not your--"

She sighed impatiently, as if annoyed that she had to argue her case, "If I hadn't lost—"

"Stop it!" David yelled. "That's too far Maddie. You did nothing…_**nothing**_…to cause you to lose the baby!" Tears rolled down Maddie's face as David's threatened to do the same. His heart raced and he had trouble catching his breath as he got up and stood in front of her. With his head down, he ran a hand through his hair and then he met her tear-filled eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Maddie!"

"David, he was our baby…I don't care what they said…he was our son," she sobbed as David took her in his arms.

He picked her up and carried her to the couch, gently pulling her on to his lap, pulling her close and holding her face in his hands.

"Maddie, please…don't cry…I love you…please don't cry." He wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, and didn't stop until Maddie's anguish subsided.

Lightning flashed in the windows as David held Maddie in his arms, rubbing her neck and smoothing her hair as she relaxed into his hold. He'd do anything to make the tears go away, to make her happy; she'd shed more in the last two days than he had seen in all of their time at Blue Moon.

"You okay?" he asked softly, pulling her chin up to meet her she didn't answer, he kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled in closer.

"What say _you_ get to bed early tonight…you'll feel better tomorrow after a good night sleep, Goldilocks." He loved calling her all of his little nicknames, mainly because it usually brought a smile to her face, even if just a glimmer.

"Can I just stay here David? I don't want to be…to go up there and be alone…do you mind if we stay here tonight?"

"Goldie doesn't want to sleep in Mama Bear's bed, huh?" Maddie looked back at him and smiled. _Goldie didn't want Papa Bear in Mama Bear's bed_, he thought. If just holding her all night was what she wanted, then he would do it.

"This here is just right," she answered sleepily.

He stretched out on the couch and pulled Maddie in close. "Papa Bear says **this** is just right," he whispered in her ear.

David kept his hold on Maddie and watched and listened to the rain hitting the window house grew quiet and the CD player clicked and turned.

_In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense_

_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose_

_But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

_So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_


	8. Right Back To Where We Started

**The sound of a film projector clicks and then stops…clicks…stops.**

**Bert (huge smile): Man did I ace that!**

**He replays a scene of him climbing over a fence covered with bushes and shrubs, landing on his feet perfectly balanced, not a scratch or piece of brush on him.**

**Bert (beaming proudly): Boy did I ace it!**

**Agnes: Bert, what did you ace?**

**Bert: Weren't you watching Agnes? That scene with Mr. Addison! I was all over that scene like ants on a honey-hill, don't you think?**

**Agnes (hesitantly): Well….Bert…I think she used the other one…**

**Bert (surprised and anxious): What do you mean? What other one? There is no _other_ one Agnes! Why would you say there is another one?**

**Agnes: I'm just saying, Herbert, that she took most of one day with that scene of you coming over the fence and there was a lot of… uh… "footage" to go through. She picked the other one!**

**Bert: Aw Agnes! Why did she do that? What did she use?**

**Agnes: Roll the tape.**

**Bert: Roll the tape?**

**Agnes: Roll the tape.**

**The projector clicks and rolls. Agnes giggles as she watches Bert get up from all fours, picking out leaves from his hair and brushing dirt from his clothes.**

**Bert: Oh, for the love of…**

**Agnes: It's okay Herbert. You were great great!!**

**Bert: You really think so Agnes? Because I feel a little silly now…(pouting)**

**Agnes: Bert, why did you interrupt them?**

**Bert: Interrupt whom?**

**Agnes: Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison! (She rolls her eyes and gives Bert a little shove)**

**By the pool… didn't you see the clue? They weren't exactly dressed for company, if you know what I mean. (Agnes covers her mouth with another little giggle)**

**Bert: Because Agnes, Mr. Addison needed to know what was going on!**

**Agnes: Bert, he knew what was going on, I knew what was going on…and they knew what was going on. (She points to the "readers")**

**Bert: The Anselmos were not to be taken lightly, Agnes! _If_ you remember, Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison were at the top of their list at the time and those people don't stop until they get what they want…or die trying… (swallowing and looking a little intimidated)**

**Agnes: Herbert, our job is to just tell the story…the story they want to "hear" (she points to the "readers" again)**

**Bert: Yeah, well, why does all of this have to be so full of angst…and despair…and drama and crying…what's with all of the crying Agnes?…good grief…(his voice rising with the timbre of his whine)**

**Agnes: Herbert did Ali McGraw and Ryan O'Neil tell their love story without _pain_? (she pokes him a little with her finger) Could Vivian and Clark play out their tempestuous affair without _passion_? (she pokes him harder with a fist) Did Bogart and Bergman—(she starts to lay into him with a shove)**

**Bert: Alright Agnes, I got it…(big sigh and stopping her abuse)**

**Agnes (she gives him an affectionate little punch on his arm): Atta boy Bert!**

**Bert: I just don't see why she didn't use the other one. I was like a flying ninja coming off the fence and—**

**Agnes gives Bert a huge shove right off the end of the desk. The projector goes with him and film flies through the air. After a moment, Herbert Viola's disheveled, film-draped head inches back up to the desk…**

**Agnes: On with the show…(She looks down at Bert, folds her arms and rolls her eyes with another big sigh…)**

* * *

**Right Back To Where We Started**

David stood in the dark watching the rain bounce and tinkle on the dishes sitting on the patio table. He had slept little after Maddie had dozed off. She seemed exhausted and sleep came quickly for her. He, on the other hand, felt like his head was going to explode. Tonight he had seen Madolyn Hayes in a whole different light.

Never did he expect her to say the things she had said to him. And he never dreamed that she had been carrying the blame for what happened to them. Maybe blame wasn't the right word in this case, though guilt probably fit the bill.

She didn't even bring Rita up again and he was ready for it, too. The mention of Annie, even though just the drop of her name, reaffirmed what he already knew, that she had been hurt…and from what he saw from her tonight, she was probably still hurting.

He agreed with her. The last time he had seen her really happy was when they danced at the baby shower. He could still see the blueness of her eyes animated with happiness and pleasure…even desire. Their relationship had made a turn in those days of Lamaze classes and baby showers; he wasn't sure where the road was leading, but he was happier than he had been in a long time as well.

The baby wasn't his. She had told him as much and he had long ago accepted that Sam was the father. Her tearful exclamation to the contrary was understandable. He knew all about wanting something so much until it made a person think and even feel beyond reality. When she lost the baby, he felt as though he had lost his own.

The first sign of daylight appeared as Maddie stirred on the couch. David went back to her and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He sat on the table and smoothed hair from her face as she opened her eyes.

"Ugh…what time is it?" she asked, rolling over on her side folding her hands under her pillow.

"It's early. Go back to sleep."

"This _is_ a surprise. What are you doing up if it's _early_?" she teased though a yawn.

"Do I still surprise you? That's good! Because I know how you don't really like surprises and I have lot of 'em left in me…" he teased back, tucking her in the blanket. If she were to classify isolation in her home for a week under the pretenses of LAPD orders a surprise, he had no doubts that she would not care for it. He'd fight that battle when the time came.

"I'm sure you do," she said thoughtfully. She stretched and the tucked blanket came loose exposing her bare feet. David grinned, checked her bruised toe and tucked them back in

"David?"

"Yeesss…"

"Do you think we'll hear from Detective Barber today? Maybe you should check on Richie…and Bert."

"I thought I would at least try to call Viola later this morning," he said, leaning on his elbows and knees. "Richie has been told to lay low and to call when he gets there, wherever that puts him. Bert, on the other hand, has probably dug something up that should have stayed buried!" He still held out hope that Pete had been right with his investigation and Bert was just being his usual overzealous self.

Maddie smiled at the mention of Herbert Viola. "I hope he doesn't find _himself_ buried!"

David laughed and wondered if she missed Blue Moon as much as he did. Owning a bar had kept him busy, but having drinks with Pete and listening to his stories of crime fighting, tracking thugs and solving mysteries made him miss their office in Century City. He thought he had become a pretty good detective, too, or at least Pete had told him so once.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed again. "Is it still raining?" she asked, as she sat up and went to the windows, taking the blanket with her. Her hair was still beautiful; maybe even more so with the messy look.

Maddie looked at the remnants of their dinner party on the patio getting washed by the rain. The candle votives overflowed with water as David stood along side her, rubbing his sleep deprived stubble face.

"Didn't you sleep at all?" she asked quietly.

"Sure I did…a little." He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, pulling her hair out from underneath. Maddie stepped a little closer and rubbed the back of her hand on his scruffy face. He put his hand on hers and brought it to his lips, pulling her closer.

Maddie's eyes slowly took in his whole face, stopping on his lips. Talking was what he knew they should do; to make sure she didn't carry any more guilt than her fair share. She didn't even know that he carried plenty of his own. He had plenty of things he needed to tell her…plenty she needed to hear.

David brought one hand to her face and trailed his thumb along her jaw line, as his hand went behind her neck and in her hair, pulling her to him. He kissed her tenderly, holding her face with both hands; when he pulled away, he saw Maddie's eyes still closed, as if waiting for more. And when he didn't kiss her again she opened her eyes and met his. Had it not been for that tiny little voice that reminded him of the thousands of things he needed to say he would have gladly obliged.

"Maddie, I think we should—"

"I know David…talk. But do we have to right now?" she said kissing him back instead.

The tables had turned. Maddie, who always wanted to talk, analyze and scrutinize most everything to death, was now silent and practically putty in his arms. She wasn't making it any easier to keep his resolve after the events of last night.

"I just want to make sure you're thinking about all of this," he managed to get out after her lips left his.

"David…_ you_ are telling me to _think_? Mr. Spontaneous himself?"

"Well, I just want to be sure you…" She kissed his ear and then his cheek. "You need to be absolutely…" Her lips found his again.

It was all he could take.

David burst through the double doors of Maddie's bedroom and they landed hard on top of fluffy pillows and a cushy comforter. Maddie shrieked when a pillow rocked a lamp on the nightstand. He held her face again and looked into her eyes, searching for signs that told him she was unsure of what was to come, of freedom to make her own decision to be in his arms again…for him to be in her bed.

"David, don't say it. I know what I'm doing…please," she pleaded, pulling him to her.

There were a thousand things he wanted to tell her, but for one little voice that told him to let it go for now.

**....................**

Rain beating the windowpanes woke Maddie. She felt David's arm slide around her waist and to her stomach as he spooned up behind her, kissing her on the neck. It felt good to be in his arms. It especially felt good that she was completely at ease with him lying beside her. The confusion that she had felt three years ago in this very place was nowhere to be found.

"Mmmm…good morning Goldilocks…"

Maddie rolled over with a lazy smile, savoring a kiss David had waiting for her. "I think that would be good afternoon, actually," she said, looking at the alarm clock. "Or whatever time it is. It's so dark from the weather and…David… the power must have gone off because the clock is dead!"

As if she said the magic word, the clock beeped and began flashing twelve o'clock. David stretched and pulled Maddie to him. "It's okay…it's only twelve…" he whispered with a grin.

"What are we going to do all day, David? Is it supposed to rain all day long? Because I don't do cabin fever too well!"

David smiled and kissed her again. "I can't think of anywhere…or anyone that I would rather have a fever with…in fact, I think I feel a fever coming on right now," he said as he rolled on top of her, nuzzling her neck.

"You do huh?" Maddie responded with pleasure.

"I do uh-huh," he whispered, kissing her deeply.

**....................**

Maddie stepped out of the shower and checked her watch that read almost two o'clock. Spending the first eight hours of the new day in bed was refreshing, something she hadn't done a lot of in the last six months. Spending the first eight hours of the new day in bed with David made her feel…what_ did she feel_… She thought as she put her wet hair up in a towel and put on a robe. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_**What do you **__**feel**__**, Maddie**__?…_her therapist had once asked her when they were discussing some of her most intimate thoughts about David.

_I feel…I feel good._

_**Come on Maddie, you can do better than that**_, the doctor had prompted.

_I feel as though I finally made a decision about us… a choice of my own with no pressure or deadlines…and I don't feel the need for pacts…no pacts._

_**And him, Maddie? What do you feel… how do you feel about David?**_

Maddie looked at the belt on her robe and fumbled it with her fingers. She fingered the necklace around her neck, looking at it in the mirror and then took the towel off her head, throwing back her wet hair. David had made love to her with slow and loving tenderness, as if baring his heart and soul, and it made her do the same. It was something she had never let herself experience and she realized the frenzied reckless sex they had had before, though very intense and full of passion, had made her less attuned to what her heart had been trying to tell her. Or maybe she just refused to listen.

She looked at her flushed cheeks as she combed her hair… and then, putting her comb down, she finally looked deeply into her own eyes in the mirror.

_**Maddie?**_

_I feel as though I have wasted so much time._

A lone tear escaped down her cheek.

_And I love him…I've always loved him…I love him, I love him, I love him._

**And what are you going to do about this feeling you have for David, Maddie?**

She wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled at herself in the mirror. She knew what she needed to do…what she wanted to do.

"I need to tell him," she confessed out loud to the woman in the mirror. Laughing at her mental dialogue, she was glad David was downstairs or he would never let her hear the end of her little escape in the bathroom.

She quickly dressed into a pair of shorts and a simple shirt, dried her hair and then thought twice about doing her usual primping. A light layer of make-up, a dab of lipstick and a swoop of the hair into a ponytail made for a rainy summer day stuck inside. Shoes…nah!

Maddie glided down the stairs barefoot as she heard David banging around in the kitchen. If the sound effects were any indication of what was going on in there she figured they would spend most of the rainy day cleaning his mess.

"What's going on in here?" she exclaimed over the noise. David, in jeans and shirtless, was digging around in the pots and pans and set one on the stove.

"Well, I was gonna make my specialty, but there is nothing to make it with. Maddie, don't you have any peanut butter or something? I'm starving and I'm sick of Richie's rations."

He turned and found her right behind him and put his hand over his bare chest, as if to hold his heart. Maddie's eyes got big as he stared.

"What is it David? You sick of me already?" she grinned, going to find the peanut butter.

He followed her to the pantry. Walking around her, he looked at her long bare legs and feet, twirled her ponytail around his forefinger, took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Maddie…you are so beautiful! I haven't fallen this hard for a ponytail since Sister Angelica's fourth grade class! And you smell really good…" He kissed her again and she offered up a jar of creamy peanut butter.

"You think peanut butter is the way to my heart, huh?" he chaffed, taking it from her and unscrewing the lid. He stuck his finger in the middle and put a glob in his mouth.

"David… I think there might be some bread or something somewhere around here," she encouraged.

"Now what fun would that be?" he suggested, kissing her again with peanut butter lips.

"Eeeooowwah! David!" Maddie wiped the gooey kiss from her face and then, having second thoughts, licked the peanut butter from her hand.

"See, Blondie, just give it a chance. Here, let me get that last little smudge…right… there…" he kissed her thoroughly and Maddie felt her knees start to buckle.

"You really know how to serve up some peanut butter, big boy," she said in a sultry, Marilyn Monroe voice.

David laughed and wiped a blotch off her chin. She looked into his green-eyes that always managed to sparkle, as if just for her, and was ready to tell him all about her epiphany in the bathroom when she saw the flashing button on the answering machine.

"David, did you hear the phone ring?" she asked as she went to retrieve the messages.

"No, not since yesterday."

"Yesterday? Who called?" she quizzed curiously.

"Well…Pete called early yesterday…just to run an update by me…by us…"

"Oh…well…why didn't you tell me he called David? What he say?" She wondered why he would keep such a thing from her. How could he forget? It was the reason they were incarcerated in her house!

"Well…I guess I forgot…"

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I mean, we were outside and we had a few other things to discuss…and then Viola jumping the fence…anyway…there is not really anything new. Pretty much the same information Bert gave us, I guess." He put the lid back on the peanut butter and gave it a little slide across the counter.

Maddie watched him elude her eyes and had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling her, but accepted his answer for the time being.

"And we were outside most of the evening…I think I left the phone outside…which means it's drenched…and dead…the power going off didn't allow it to ring…I suppose."

Maddie stood beside him as he pushed the flashing button on the machine.

**Beep. 9am****… ****Four days earlier.**

_"Hi Maddie, it's me Annie. Can you call me when you get a chance? Thanks, bye."_

"I guess I didn't notice the flashing red light when I got home from Paris," she uttered, sounding slightly brittle.

David put his hands in his pockets.

**Beep. 2 pm…Three days earlier.**

_"Maddie, it's me again…Annie. I just need you to call me back. Not sure if you're in town or not, so…anyway…look forward to hearing from you. Bye."_

**Beep. 10pm…Two days earlier.**

"_Hellloooo! Maddie! I've been trying to track you down cousin. I talked to your mom yesterday and she wasn't sure if you had made it back from Europe. Soooo…if you are back, please call me back. Okay? Bye."_

**Beep. 7pm…One day earlier.**

_"Okay Maddie. I've about given up on you. I need to talk to you about something, but I might be able to do that in person now. I'll be in LA in a couple of days. Not sure how long I'm staying…this time…but anyway, don't worry, I have hotel reservations squared away…soooo…I'll just call you when I get there! Okay, so bye…again."_

David shifted uncomfortably as Maddie's heart skipped.

**Beep. 8am…present day.**

_"Hello, this is Detective Barber with the LAPD. This call is for Madolyn Hayes and David Addison in regards to our conversation we had earlier this week as well as Richard Addison. Dave… you need to call me ASAP. 555-555-1990."_

"David, I hope Richie is okay!"

**Beep. 10am…present day.**

_"Hi Maddie. I'm in town now and staying at the Beverly Hilton. You kind of have me worried now, Maddie! I know we haven't talked much since, well…since the last time I was there. You're not avoiding me are you, screening your calls? Maddie? Please pick up if you're listening! Okay… So, I'm just coming over, okay?…I'm coming over and will probably be there around two o'clock this afternoon. (Sigh) We need to talk…bye."_

**....................**

A black luxury sedan with dark tinted windows pulled up to the curb of a well-manicured lawn and parked; the driver stayed inside. The man in the back seat rolled the window down halfway, just enough to expose the binoculars he used to watch a blonde woman approach the front door of a Brentwood, LA mansion.

**....................**

Maddie and David looked at the clock on the oven at the same time. It read two-fifteen.

And the doorbell chimed.


	9. Tell It Like It Is

**Tell It Like It Is**

David punched the stop button on the answering machine, a little harder than necessary… maybe he could make what he just heard disappear. Putting his hands back in his pockets, he watched Maddie run her hand over the top of her head in a primping fashion, as if she was suddenly reminded of her schoolgirl ponytail and her Bermuda shorts. She turned slowly, hesitated a bit and then went through the swing door and out of the kitchen.

"Greeaat!" he said with a dry raspy throat, before it dawned on him that she might be headed to the front door.

"Wait! Maddie!" he shouted as he ran though the den after her.

The doorbell rang again and the unexpected guest began to knock.

David raced in front of her, getting to the door before she did. He tried to think of the right thing to say. This could definitely become a deal breaker if he wasn't careful.

"Maddie!" the woman yelled, as she knocked louder. "It's me!" The knocking was close to annoying. "Maddie, please, are you there?"

"David, I should get the door."

"Maddie, just hang on a second," he insisted.

"What David? It's my cousin Annie and we need to let her in. It's rude to make her stand in the rain…for very long, anyway," she added under her breath. "Ever since we were kids…always demanding…and spoiled rotten."

The knocking was persistent and nerve wracking. They had to raise their voices to hear each other over the noise.

"Maddie! Come on! It's raining and I'm getting soaked!"

David barely caught what Maddie said, but by the look on her face, he knew she meant the words more seriously than they sounded. The obsessive knocking and yelling was giving him a headache.

"Look, Maddie… Before we open the door… I mean, I just want you to know something first."

"David, I'm not an idiot!" she annunciated in a fierce whisper. "I know we need to be careful opening the door for just anyone, but this isn't just anyone… It's Annie!"

The annoying knocker seemed to pick her own time to be silent, leaving her name to reverberate like chalk scraping across a blackboard. He wasn't even thinking about the dangers of Anselmo men lurking outside, though _this _situation could turn deadly any second.

Maddie started around him and to the door. Gently stopping her again, their eyes locked and David saw a mixture of trepidation, hurt…and something else …there it was…anger. He had been wondering when she would finally let him see it.

"She always had bad timing…" he quipped with a half grin. Maddie didn't respond, but for a look that was about to turn frigid. He thought it best to relent and let her to the door.

"Oh boy…" he said under his breath.

The War had begun…he just hoped he survived the wounds from the crossfire.

**....................**

The binoculars in the back of the sedan across the street focused on the woman who opened the front door.

"Yeah, this is Lewis. Yes sir, I have a definite ID on Charnock and her cousin, MAdolyn Hayes," he spoke into his radio. " It seems your hunch was right, sir. She led us right to them…No, I don't see either of the Addison men…the security isn't much…yeah, I could get inside…tonight? Sure boss…yes sir."

The back window rolled up and the binoculars disappeared behind the tinted window as the black sedan pulled away from the curb and drove away.

**....................**

"Oh Maddie! Thank God! It's raining cats and dogs! I thought you said it never rained in California. I was about to go around to the back and look for the hidden key you left last time." Annie continued to ramble non-stop, inviting herself in, giving Maddie a damp hug and then proceeded to whine about her new designer pantsuit that she had unfortunately chosen to wear on a rainy day. The pantsuit, which looked like it came right out of Vogue, was probably ruined, but her hair still looked almost perfect despite the rain.

Maddie felt as though she had been caught in her PJ's with bed head.

Annie froze when she saw a shirtless David behind her closing the door. "Oh…I'm sorry …I didn't know you had company," lowering her voice and giving David a slow, eye-wandering look. After all of the racket from Annie's hammering and hullabaloo, the silence was deafening.

Had she looked quickly, Maddie would have been fine, but to stare?

Maddie felt a little tweak of anger flush her cheeks. "No, it's okay. He was just going to put a shirt on… _weren't_ you David?"

"Hello Annie," he said with a casual nod. He looked back at Maddie. " I'll be right back."

Annie continued to inspect David as he went upstairs and into the master bedroom. Maddie hoped it took him a while…like the rest of the day.

"So, where's Mark…your _husband_?" she articulated, interrupting Annie's look-see.

"Well…I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but Mark and I are divorced."

"Oh…Annie, I'm sorry," Maddie tried to sympathize. The news really didn't surprise her. She knew Annie had been unhappy in her marriage the last time she had visited, finding the remedy for her restlessness in David. The night the three of them went dancing flickered through Maddie's mind. The memory made her wish she could turn back the clock, to do things differently.

"It's okay. We had just grown apart, I guess. Mark wants other things, like hefty 401k's, super-sized insurance policies, nest eggs. His work never left time for us…or for making a family. Anyway…same-o, same-o." Annie looked back up the stairs as if to wait on the third party.

"Goodness, where are my manners?" Maddie said in a forced, courteous manner, hooking Annie's arm in hers and leading her to the kitchen. "Let's get you dried off. Did you bring anything else to wear? I'm sure I have something you could borrow."

The minute she had said it, she wished she could take it back. Now she'd want to go upstairs and wade through her closet.

Maddie grabbed a towel for Annie. "I'll be right back, Annie, with something dry for you to put on."

"I can come up with you."

"No, no, that's quite alright. Besides, my house is kind of a mess right now…I'm sort of embarrassed for you to see!" She had been so distracted by the events just prior to Annie's arrival that she didn't even make up her bed or pick up clothes off the floor.

"Really, Maddie, I don't mind. How messy can it be with just you here?" she said curiously, dabbing and blotting with the towel.

Maddie stopped at the swing door and looked at her cousin… her old roommate from when they shared an apartment in New York. She had heard the real question Annie had asked.

"Well, you'd be surprised how two people can make a mess, especially when they've been imprisoned for three whole days," Maddie countered as she went through the door.

There. She said it. Now maybe Annie would get a clue. About exactly _what_, she wasn't sure. All she knew was she felt angry…angry with both of them for what happened a year ago.

She was supposed to be her best friend.

**....................**

David stood on the window balcony of Maddie's bedroom. The rain was taking a break as the sun tried to peek behind a few dark clouds. He'd found his shirt…at the end of the bed all wrinkled and twisted up in the sheets. He grinned at the thought of what had gone on just a few hours before and threw the shirt back on the bed. At least Annie's timing hadn't interfered with that.

When Annie left over a year ago, Maddie never spoke of her again. He certainly didn't want to bring her name up after things had blown over. David knew he had done wrong by involving himself with her. Not in just the little fling, but in how he ended it, planting himself and Jamie, an office employee, in his shower for her to find. It was the only way he could see to stop what he had started.

And she was married for God sakes! Maybe if someone had told him that bit of information before things got too involved it would have been different. Or maybe, if he had paid heed to Maddie's concerns instead of being so goddamn stupid.

She was right about one thing though, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it or especially hear her say it. He had been trying to get Maddie back for all of her indecision about them. Jesus…one minute they were "pals" and the next thing he knew he was giving her pearls and she was laying one on him across her desk behind locked doors.

Yeah, he wanted to make her jealous, to pay her back. It was his biggest motivation. That and he had been sick of moping around about her.

Everything had become one big blur, as if he were living on the inside of a pinball machine, bouncing everywhere with no way to control what obstacle he would bump into next. His booze binging didn't help matters either. And by the time he worked his way out of the game, Blue Moon…and Maddie…were gone.

David's flashback was cut off by a hard slam of the bedroom door.

Maddie stepped in front of the mirror, looking for a quick way to even up her looks with Annie. She flipped her now loose hair over her head and brushed with quick rapid strokes, as if she were taking that little glimpse of anger he had seen earlier and compounding it with every part of her being. Quickly grabbing a tube of lipstick, she started working on the perfect application. What was it with women and the need to never be left with the short end of the lipstick, anyway? She couldn't get any more beautiful if she doused herself with a whole truckload of _Covergirl_.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know you don't need half of that stuff you put on," he breathed, placing little kisses strategically down her neck.

"Unless you want lipstick all over both of us, I suggest you stop…" He started on the other side of her neck, brushing her hair aside.

"David!" she struggled, pushing away from him and going to her closet.

He watched her fumble through her clothes like a madwoman, grabbing a blouse and what looked like pants and then bending down, apparently to find some shoes. Finding what she needed she threw the pile on top of the dressing counter and started to change, quickly pulling her shirt over her head where it became momentarily stuck. With a final hard tug, her hair spilled out from underneath and fell across her face. Maddie let out an aggravated sigh and pushed her hair away from her eyes.

David bit his lip as he fought the temptation to laugh. "Maddie, are you upset about something? Did she say something to you?"

"Do you mind? I need to change and then get some dry clothes for Annie." She looked at him like he was a total invasion of her privacy. It seemed her anger had begun to forge a wall around her and no one told him to jump over on her side. She took her things and went into the bathroom to finish changing.

She was angry all right.

David stood outside the bathroom door. "What's going on Maddie?"

"Nothing! I just need to change David."

"Okay…Change away. But changing your outfit is not going to change what you're mad about…." He waited for a response, but none came. "Why don't you come out—"

Maddie opened the door and exited abruptly, catching him off guard just enough for her to make an escape past him. She started the whole closet routine over again, only this time clothes were flying across the room to the bed.

"You certainly picked an odd time to clean out your closet…" he squinted a little nervously.

She struggled with tangled belts and hangers and threw them on the dressing counter, almost whacking David across the face.

"Whoa!" he retreated, dodging a flying belt buckle. "Maddie, will you just hang on a second?"

Shoes began flying across the room and with one last burst of exasperation she breathlessly heaved a pair of her favorite pumps for a strike, toppling over a lamp with a loud crash.

Cy Young couldn't have done it any better.

"Damn, Maddie! Just give it a rest!"

"Give it a rest?!" she fumed. "You think I should give-it-a-rest?" punctuating with clenched teeth and backing David up to the middle of the bedroom. "You know _what_? I think I've given _**it**_ _plenty_ of rest! That's the whole problem here!" She started to advance on him some more, backing him up until he became wedged against her chest of drawers. "Everyone's been sitting on his or her backsides, giving _**it**_ a damned _rest_! Well, I'm tired of it David!"

He folded his arms across his chest as Maddie went back to the pile of clothes strewn across the unmade bed.

"I'm sick of tiptoeing around everyone and everything. And I'm _fed up_ with _you_ tiptoeing around here like you've come to save poor Maddie from herself." She grabbed a blouse and started to haphazardly fold it. " 'Are you happy Maddie? Can you get past it Maddie? It's not your fault Maddie!'" she scoffed, throwing the blouse back on the bed.

Tiptoeing around? _Tiptoeing around_! How could she think _that_ after the last three days? He'd done nothing but try to have open and frank discussions with her. Okay…maybe he'd been trying to push a few buttons to get her to open up. But he didn't think he was tiptoeing around. Sneaking might be a better word.

"Oh really? So now you have it _all_ figured out, do ya'?" he said irritably, walking over to her, trying his best to be patient. "No one asked you to do any tiptoeing around anywhere, Maddie, so don't do it!"

He could see through the façade of Maddie making nicety-nice with her cousin and Annie's little game. His skin prickled with the frustration of knowing that there were reasons for her to be angry. The best reason was downstairs and _**it**_ could probably hear Maddie rearranging her closet. He still had a lot of work to do and the week was getting shorter.

David reached out for her, thankful she didn't pull away again. "Maddie, I know we have things to figure out and unfortunately, now that we have company, we'll have to do our figuring later. But just promise me something," he said, tucking a little flyaway strand of hair behind her ear.

"And what is that?" she answered cautiously, her anger cooling.

He wanted her to promise him that after the whole Anselmo, Richie, Annie situation was over that he would still be allowed in her bedroom whenever she fussed over clothes and lipstick and that they'd figure out later what side of the bed he got to sleep on.

David took a deep breath and took all of her eyes in his. God, he could just drink the blue ocean up. "Promise me you'll put your ponytail back on for me again?"

"Oh, excuse me…I was just coming up…I mean… I thought I would save you some trouble and just come up and change… if it's okay?" Annie stood in the doorway trying really hard to look embarrassed.

"And Maddie, we really need to talk."

To beat the game, timing was everything.

**....................**

Detective Pete Barber sat across from Annie as he eyed David. He asked her again to explain who had come to her house four days ago.

"His last name was Lewis, that was it! I remember now because he took a call while at my house. He showed me a business card claiming he was with a car dealership in Connecticut and said they were trying to track down some missing cars that were supposed to have been delivered on the east coast. He seemed to think that I knew Richard, David's brother, that he was the delivery driver for the missing cars. When I told him I didn't know Richard Addison he said he knew for a fact that I had known Richard's brother a year ago in LA. That's when I realized that this guy had way too much information about me."

"What did you tell him?" Detective Barber asked.

"Oh, well I told him that I had known David Addison, but I had never met Richard. He acted like he thought I was lying or trying to cover something up."

Maddie bristled and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa next to Annie. Her cousin definitely was covering up something…just not very well.

"He didn't stay long after that because he got a call from someone and sort of left abruptly. But, before he left he started asking questions about Maddie and Blue Moon Investigations, wanting to know where they had moved their offices. He even asked about that short little scruffy guy in your office, Maddie, what was his name?"

"Herbert Viola?" Maddie and David answered together, sounding worried.

"Yes, him. I've been trying to get in touch with you, Maddie, and when I couldn't well, my divorce was final…so I thought I should come check on you," Annie added, looking at David with her last words.

"And this Viola, he was an employee at Blue Moon, Dave?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, he now works for Lou LaSalle's agency. He uh…he came by here yesterday, actually, ranting about how the Anselmo clan was still looking for Richie. I told him to come to you with his information."

"David, I hope Bert is okay. Agnes would've called, don't you think, if he were in some kind of trouble?" Maddie speculated.

"Was this before I spoke with you about the all clear given by the Feds?"

"All clear? What all clear?" Maddie questioned.

David looked at Pete as if to will him to say no more. He always thought men could give each other the sign of silence much better than women…until now.

"I spoke with Dave yesterday about things being cleared up, Ms. Hayes."

"You did, did you?" she drawled, catching David's gaze, leaning back on the sofa and folding her arms.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Annie, as David's eyes swept the room.

"It was after I spoke with you—"

"And _after_ the all clear. All clear meaning we could have actually _left _the premises of our own free will?" Maddie replied.

"Dave, I never heard from your former employee. And Ms. Hayes, it's looking like Dave might have done the right thing, keeping you here, I mean."

Pete seemed to understand the predicament he had placed him in now.

"If what Mrs. Charnock—"

"Ms." Annie interrupted, looking at David.

"Okay…Ms. Charnock…if what she's telling me is what I think it is, it sounds as if Anselmo has the two of you and your brother on his list of things to take care of, and that can't be good. He must be holding a grudge for Blue Moon turning in information about his car thefts. So, I am recommending you three stay put and I'll get one of my men to come by."

Annie looked frightened.

Maddie was simmering…

"Uh, just as a precaution, of course. Once I get back to the station we'll put out an APB on this Lewis fellow, do a little research, see what we can come up with," Pete said, standing to leave.

David walked Detective Barber to the door.

"I'll send Detective Donegan over within the next hour. Do you remember him?" Pete asked.

David felt a twinge of old jealousy remembering the nice looking, well-mannered detective that became infatuated with Maddie when he was staking out her house the last time.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember him. You sure he's tough enough for Anselmo men, should they show up?"

"He's one of our best. Trust me, he can handle himself." Pete looked back at Annie. "Dave…is that the woman you told me about through our many drunken, late night talks?"

"That's her," David shuddered.

"Maddie's cousin David? You should have had your head examined!" Pete exclaimed softly, going out the door.

David turned from the door and found Mount St. Hayes ready to blow.

"Now Maddie, I know what this may look like to you, but I had my reasons to—"

"To be untruthful?…to be dishonest?… to _lie_?" Her voice rose like the steam he could almost see coming off her forehead.

"It wasn't lying, not like you think. And you heard Pete, we ended up doing the right thing."

"We? I don't recall having any say in the matter! Why is it you always think you have to make these kinds of decisions for me, David? Why couldn't you just be honest? Nothing has changed!"

She hesitated a moment before going and was embarrassed to see Annie, watching and listening to her bellow.

"I don't know why I ever thought it had!"

Maddie stormed upstairs and slammed the double doors of her bedroom to Kingdom Hell and back again.

David let her go; blowing off steam was what she needed. He just hoped he could talk her out of this one later…when she was calm.

He went back to the den and found Annie sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"So much for tiptoeing around," she said with a smile.

.


	10. Is You Is Or Is You Ain't?

**Thanks to Diane for sharing a script that was painful in many different ways!**

**Thanks again to Jen…God love ya'! I know I'm a needy fool! If I could grant you one wish, it would be that your favorite writing pen would always be filled with inspiration.**

**Is You Is…Or Is You Ain't My Baby?**

David felt Annie's eyes follow him through the den to the kitchen. After what he did to her he was befuddled as to why she came back to LA in the first place. He had things to do and was in no mood to deal with her. Damn it all to hell…of all the things that he thought could possibly happen during his and Maddie's week of paradise, Annie was the last thing he expected the cat to drag in.

_"You've reached the desk of Lou LaSalle's Special Assistant Detective Herbert Quentin Viola. I'm away doing what's important in the business of detectives, using my highly trained skills and intellect that's needed for only the finest detective work and tracking wanted criminals. If you should need to reach me, please leave a message after the third beep. If you should need my attention immediately, please leave a message after the second beep. If you find yourself in the middle of a dire—"_

"Dammit Viola, where in the hell are you?" David yelled, slamming the phone down. He thought of Agnes and the baby they had on the way. "Just don't do something stupid…working for Lou LaSalle," he added with a whisper, missing his oddball junior detective and even his quirky wife.

And Richie. He didn't know where to start to track him down. His brother always did the calling, usually late at night, leaving some weird message on his machine at home.

"I just wonder…" David called his apartment. The phone rang five or six times, and just when he thought his answering machine would take over, a familiar voice answered.

"Richie? Why in the hell are you answering my phone? You are supposed to be miles and miles away from here!" David could hear someone in the background.

"Are you okay? Who's there with you?"

"Dave! I uh…I didn't get very far after I saw you yesterday."

A female voice in the background confirmed what he'd been thinking. "Richie, tell me that's not who I think it is! For Chrissakes, do you even _know_ what you're doing? Keeping Layla Anselmo in your company has got to be the _stupidest_ thing you have ever done! Didn't you listen to what I told you?"

"Whoa, ho…Dave! First of all…I'm not _stewpid_—"

"Beg to differ!" David growled as Annie appeared through the kitchen door.

"Keeping a M_s_. Anselmo within fifty miles of you is taking a risk, Richie, but sharing a room, and a _bed_, I presume, is suicide. You have no idea—"

"It's Lewis."

"What?"

"It's Lewis. Layla. Lewis. And she's just as afraid of the Anselmos as you are, Dave." Richie sounded way to confident about the situation and he knew there was only one reason for it: A Woman.

"Layla Lewis. You said her last name was Anselmo," David queried. He saw Annie's eyes get big at the mention of her last name.

"Well…it used to be Anselmo, but she said she had it changed to Lewis…for obvious reasons…Layla, honey…not now…" Richie laughed.

David put it together. Layla Lewis. She must be the _wife_ of the man that had shown up at Annie's house in Connecticut and the _daughter_ of Anselmo himself. And he was looking for her and Richie. Odds were he'd show up in Brentwood or his apartment looking for them

"Look, Richie. You need to get out of there. You shouldn't be involving yourself with a married woman anyway, especially _that_ married woman." Annie's eyebrows rose as she looked over them at David, leaning on the counter next to him.

"Layla's _husband_ is looking for her," he added, putting some space between him and Annie.

"Her husband? No Dave, it's not like that! Layla's not married, she just changed her name is all."

"Richie, I'm telling you, she's married! And more than likely on the run! Get going! _Now_, while you can. Don't stay there! Okay?"

"All right, all right David! Jeez! We're going!"

"WE!! No Richie, you need to drop her like the hot little piece you think she is and go."

There was silence on the other end of the phone…more like the line had been disconnected.

"Richie?… Richie?….Goddammit!" David yelled, slamming the phone down again.

Annie came up beside him, putting a hand on his arm. "David, I think…"

He looked down at her unwelcome touch. She took her hand away and positioned herself again against the counter next to him. Why hadn't he seen this side of her before? She was like a snake, taking advantage of her prey when they least expected it.

The doorbell rang as David opened the drawer by the phone and pulled out his pistol. He was glad he had thought to tell Richie to bring it from his apartment and really glad that he had gone with Pete a few times to the practice range. Hopefully, it was Detective Donegan and not some thug who'd want to test his skills.

"You need to stay here," he warned Annie, who looked confused and frightened. "Don't come out until you're sure it's the detective from the LAPD. Got it?"

"David, wait!"

"What Annie? I need to answer the door," he said impatiently.

"Just be careful," she said meekly, looking intimidated by his souring mood.

He peeked through the peephole and seeing supposedly one of LAPD's finest, he tucked the gun in his pants and opened the door.

"Donegan."

"Addison. Good to see you…though not great circumstances again." He looked around the foyer and into the den. "Where is Ms. Hayes?" he asked, seeing Annie come from the kitchen.

David looked up at the top of the stairs, hoping Maddie had heard the doorbell and would come back down.

"She's uh…she's taking a nap," he improvised.

"Mrs. Charnock, I heard you were back in town." David watched Donegan survey the house, looking at Annie, back upstairs at Maddie's bedroom doors and then back at him… LAPD detective in overdrive. It struck David that this was exactly what Donegan was doing a year ago, monitoring Maddie's house while he was being stupid with Annie, and by the look on his face Donegan was thinking the same thing. In fact, David was sure of it.

"Do you know how to handle what you're packing in your pants?" Donegan asked none too humorously, looking at the pistol he had tried to conceal.

Annie covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Yes…yes I do," answering two questions in one, looking at Annie incredulously and pulling out the gun.

"Well, let's hope we won't have to see you use it. I suggest you make sure the safety is on and let the LAPD take care of you."

"Detective, I just spoke with my brother and he never left town. He's been hiding out at my apartment with Anselmo's daughter, Layla Lewis."

"Barber told me Ms. Charnock had a visitor by the name Lewis. She any relation?"

"I'm pretty sure she's his wife and he's looking for her," David answered, worried about Richie.

"If you could show me to the phone, I'd like to check in with Barber. He'll have someone go by your place and check on him, " Donegan said, watching Annie turn knobs on the stereo and pulling CD's out of the player. He shook his head and looked at David as if he had lost his mind. Donegan was good. He had the whole shenanigans figured out in two minutes.

David led him to the kitchen and handed him the phone. " Donegan, do you remember a Herbert Viola that worked at Blue Moon over a year ago?"

"Short, wild-haired, splotchy beard, quite zealous, a little over-protective of Mad—uh, Ms. Hayes?" he remembered.

"That's him. I think he may have gotten in over his head with this thing. Could you ask Detective Barber to find him?"

"Okay… I will…Addison…" he hesitated, putting the phone down. "You know…last time I was here I got the feeling that you were very important to Ms. Hayes…from the things she told me anyway…are you two…Ah, I'm just going a little overboard. You know how detectives can be sometimes."

David watched Donegan spin his detective wheels. Why was it other men were always telling him how Maddie felt? Sam had told him as much…while he lived with her for three whole days. Walter Bishop had told him the same thing once…while he was married to her for three whole weeks. And now Donegan, who was basically a stranger to Maddie a year ago. It must've been one hellava stake out.

He didn't remember having a real conversation with her about much of anything back then. A few tears in a stuck elevator one night and a little tiff in the Bimmer about talking their relationship to death just about covered it. Unless he counted the night she lectured him on appropriate behavior in front of Annie and coming to his apartment, disdainfully telling him how wrong it was to be involved with her, their communiqué was next to zilch. Had she told him that night she still had even the slightest feelings for him at all, he would have stopped the game he had been playing with Annie on a dime.

"Pardon me. Ah… I'm just being nosy… it's none of my business. I'm just here to protect and serve," he laughed.

"It's a free country…freedom of speech and all that," David shrugged, curious now as to what he had to say.

"Well, after what Ms. Hayes told me about Ms. Charnock, her cousin, and her behavior when she was here last…I'm sorry…I just don't understand how she could be in the same house with her, let alone the same room. What did you see in her anyway? I mean, with a woman like Ms. Hayes around..."

LAPD detectives. …They liked to shoot between the eyes. The arrow shook and vibrated like on Wil E. Coyote.

"Well…I should make some calls and then I'm going to post myself outside in an unmarked car." He gave David his card. "I'm just a call and steps away should you need me."

David nodded, a little embarrassed knowing Donegan had his facts straight. He wasn't sure if he was trying to find out whether Maddie was available or if he was questioning Annie's reasons for being in town again. Eight hours ago he had been fairly sure of the answer to Donegan's first implied question. At least they had something in common about the second; Annie wasn't just a snake, she was the serpent in the Garden of Eden, waiting to devour the forbidden fruit for herself.

**....................**

Maddie punched and fluffed the pillows on her bed and tossed them on top of the bedspread. She cradled the last one and turning backwards, flopped on her back with a huge sigh. She had managed to pick up clothes and put them away, rearrange her countless number of shoeboxes, cleanout her cosmetic drawer and aimlessly organize her many bottles of beauty products in the bathroom. All the while, trying to put a finger on exactly why she was so angry.

She had shortened her list to one word: Trust.

Maddie understood why David didn't tell her about Pete's phone call. He'd been trying hard to reignite their relationship, to make the last three days matter. And she'd have to admit, his charming ways had swept her off her feet. She rolled over on her stomach, taking the pillow with her and propping it under her chin. Still, that didn't excuse him for being dishonest.

Other than Annie, had David actually been untrustworthy in his failed relationships with other women? The two she knew about he'd had his heart trampled, not the other way around. Just who was she having trouble trusting anyway? The answer became very clear. She hadn't trusted herself to let go.

And she hadn't trusted what her heart had been telling her all along.

Maddie sat up on the edge of the bed as a sinking realization hit her. She had given David every reason not to trust her and yet there he was, back again with arms wide open, accepting her high-strung temper and emotions without batting an eye.

She could hear music filtering through her bedroom speakers, stopping and starting again; music that she and David had listened to the last three days, music that had played softly as she slept in his arms.

And a certain someone probably had her paws all over it.

**....................**

"David, when did you start listening to Sinatra and show tunes?" Annie shouted through the den, laughing and tossing CD's aside. "Blech!" She turned more knobs and tuned in a local radio station, increasing the volume as Little Willie John cranked through the den.

David pushed through the kitchen door and stopped. Annie was kicking off shoes and pulling a clip out of her still damp hair, dancing to the music and smiling at him. Two glasses of bourbon sat on the liquor buffet.

"What are you doing? You should turn that down," he cautioned over the music.

_This is KMIX in beeeuutiful downtown LA on this beeuutiful and finally rain free evening. That was Little Willie John singing his classic song "Need Your Love So Bad". I hope someone out there got some needed lovin' too. Up next a just released album from Bonnie Raitt. Her new single is sure to be a hit so grab you somebody you love right now for Bonnie Raitt's new single " Love Me Like A Man"._

_The men that I've been seeing, baby  
Got their soul up on a shelf  
you know they could never love me  
When they can't even love themselves_

"Oh David, knowing Maddie, she's probably got the covers pulled up to her chin or a pillow over her head. She used to always do that when she was mad or upset. She hasn't changed a bit since we were roomies in New York!" she exclaimed loudly over the music.

David brushed by Annie to turn the volume down and she grabbed his arm.

"David, you know what you need?" she suggested, getting closer and gliding her hands up his arms.

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me," he answered, trying to holding her off.

"You need to have a drink, lighten up a little and have some fun like you used to. You've been cooped up in this house too long with the Wicked Queen and forgotten how is all." She turned the music back up, louder than before, and started to dance, pulling him to her. He could smell the bourbon on her breath.

Annie giggled and locked her arms tightly around David's neck as she moved him to the center of the den. Stumbling into her, Donegan's words echoed in his ears. He knew there was every reason to get away and get away quick.

"Annie, knock it off, okay?" he said, trying to separate her body from his.

_And I need someone to love me  
I know you can  
Believe me when I tell you  
you can love me like a man_

"Oh, come on David, let's have some fun," she whispered in a sultry voice, close to his ear.

_Oh they want me to rock them  
like my back ain't got no bone  
I want a man to rock me  
like my… backbone was his own…_

And then she kissed him. A bourbon filled, wet, opened mouth kiss. A bring a man to his knees kind of kiss. And all David could think of was something wasn't right, not in just the kiss, but in how quickly Annie had tried to seduce him. Even he had never worked things that fast.

**....................**

Maddie hit the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner into the den just in time to see David unlatching Annie's lips and hips from his own. She noticed the poured booze on the table and felt the burn rise in her cheeks.

"You always did like a good party!" she said with fire. If looks could kill Annie would be dead for sure. Maddie suddenly felt ill.

"Maddie, wait a second!" David said, pushing Annie aside with a look of disgust. She relented and let him go, but not without adding her venomous opinion of the situation.

"Hey, Maddie…why are you so upset? It's not like you've claimed David for your own or anything. Why should you care what we're doing anyway—"

"Annie shut up!" David interrupted, chasing Maddie to the foyer.

"C'mere!" he demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let go David!" Maddie squirmed.

"No Maddie, this is not what you think!"

"Shut up?" Annie yelped.

"Yes, shut up!" David said again.

"David, I have eyes and I saw what I saw!" Maddie said angrily, tears threatening.

"Yeah, David! She has eyes and she saw—"

"Shut up Annie!" Maddie screamed at her cousin.

"Yeah? And did you see me kissin' her or her kissin' me? Because there is a huge difference!"

"Maddie, how dare you tell me to shut up!" Annie vehemently replied.

"Then let me dare…SHUT. UP!" David repeated. "Maddie, I didn't do what you think you saw. She's a little snake who--"

"A snake?" Annie hissed indignantly.

"Yeah, a snake!" David repeated

"A snake is an _understatement_!" Maddie intervened loudly, putting herself in between David and Annie.

"So you _didn't_ see what I thought you _thought_ you saw?" David concluded thoughtfully. She knew what she saw. Her cousin was giving him something the French had perfected

"Does Mark even _know_ what a _little tart_ you've been the last year?" she spewed, backing Annie into the bottom of the stairs where she plopped on her behind.

David's jaw dropped, surprised that Maddie would suggest such a thing, and to a family member, no less.

Suddenly the music volume rose to a deafening level. The Guess Who's "American Woman" blared through the house.

_American woman, get away from me  
American woman, mama let me be  
Don't come knockin' around my door  
Don't wanna see your shadow no more…_

David pulled his gun from his pants. He was stunned at having been fooled. And he felt foolish for being caught off guard…with both situations.

"David, what are you doing with a gun?" Maddie shrieked, as he pulled her and Annie against the wall, peeking around the corner.

"Maddie, I want you to stay here, do you understand?" He looked at Annie. "You too! The two of you stay put," he ordered, his face close to Maddie's so she could hear him.

Maddie smelled bourbon and Annie's perfume on him and saw the remnants of her lipstick on his face. Her stomach rolled as she looked at Annie dropping her eyes to avoid hers.

David crawled into the den behind the sofa to get a better look.

_…Now woman, I said get away  
American woman, listen what I say.._

The stereo pumped as Maddie watched. For the first time that week she was scared.

"David, be careful," she warned, knowing he couldn't hear her. A lamp rocked on an end table and crashed to the floor. The den was cast into darkness.

"David?" Maddie cried. Unable to stop herself, she followed his path on hands and knees.

"Maddie, he said to stay here!" Annie shrieked.

Maddie hid behind the sofa. David was struggling with a large man and a gun.

"David!" she panicked, as the gun went off. Maddie ran to him and the intruder sat up, pointing the gun at her. She fell to her knees as David lay on the floor. He wasn't moving.

"David!" she cried, putting her hands on his chest, trying to see in the dark. "What have you done?" she screamed over the music, the man now standing over them.

"David, can you hear me?"

"Maddie?"

She saw his lips move, but could hear nothing but blasting music. The man went to the stereo and turned it down.

"Oh, God! David, are you okay?" she wept.

David opened his eyes and looked at her. "Maddie?" he grimaced. "I told you to say put…"

Maddie ripped his shirt open, fearful of what she would find. And in the dark, she felt it…a thick vest wrapped around David's chest with one bullet hole to the shoulder.

"Ms. Hayes, step away now!" the trespasser ordered.

"Oh, good luck with that one…" David tried to quip, losing his breath.

"David…" she said as she tried to pry the vest off of him.

"Owww! Blondie, not now honey," he tried to joke, sucking air into his lungs. "Maddie…do what he says…" gradually sounding more like his old self.

The man loomed over them, grabbing Maddie by the arm and pointing the gun at David.

"I guess you want me to get up now, huh?" he said with as much glibness as he could muster.

Maddie helped David as he struggled to his feet, able to see now that he had worn a bulletproof vest under his shirt with LAPD on the shoulder, all frazzled from the bullet that had hit him.

"It's your lucky day, Mr. Addison. The boss said to take you alive, but if provoked, do what I needed to do…and I guess I did," the thug said in an East Coast accent.

"Yeah…yeah, that you did," David retorted, looking him in the eye.

The scumbag grabbed Maddie roughly and pulled her up against him.

"Hey!" David said angrily, making a move for the man. He pulled the hammer back on his gun with a deadly click.

"David! Don't!" Maddie pleaded.

"Unless you want to get shot for real, I suggest you do what your girlfriend says," he replied firmly.

"Okay, let's go. Everybody upstairs…NOW!" he said gruffly, making Maddie jump and pushing her in front of them.

David put his arm around her as they walked towards the stairs. Rounding the corner they found Annie, still sitting against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Charnock…you did a good job…now up you go too," he ordered.

"That's _Ms._ to you buddy," David taunted, looking at Annie and then back at the tall, over-bearing east coaster, sizing him up. "And you, I presume, must be Mr. Lewis."

"Mr. Lewis?" Maddie answered, perplexed. "That would mean that Annie…" and then she stopped herself from saying what she didn't want to believe. Annie had led the Anselmos right to them.

**....................**

_…Oh, what a night.  
Late December back in `63.  
What a very special time for me,  
`Cause I remember what a night._

_Oh, what a night.  
You know, I didn't even know her name,  
But I was never gonna be the same.  
What a lady. What a night…_

David sat in the middle of the bed propped up with pillows, his hair standing on end from his scuffle with Lewis, his hands tied behind his back and the LAPD vest scrunched up his neck to his chin.

"At least the guy has a fairly decent taste in music," he said, teeth clenched from the confinement of the vest. "I use to do a fair imitation of Frankie Valli in front of the bathroom mirror when I was growing up."

When he heard no response he looked to his left where Maddie lay, propped up on pillows, her hair in disarray and her hands tied behind her back.

"Stuff it Addison!" she said through clenched teeth…no vest…rolling her eyes.

David nodded slightly and then looked to his right. Annie laid beside him, propped up on pillows, her hair finally dry from her conspiracy in the rain, but a little on the frizzy side for her. Tearstains streaked her cheeks and her hands were tied behind her back…the traitor on the other side of the bed. She had put them all at risk of being hurt, physically and quite possibly, emotionally. She looked at him and then hastily pulled her eyes away.

_…Oh, what a night.  
Why`d it take so long to see the light?  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right.  
What a lady, what a night!_

And then Maddie started to laugh.

"Want to share the joke?" David asked with a scrunched jaw and a squint of his eyes. She couldn't seem to help herself.

"Maddie?… I fail to see what is so damn funny!" frustrated that he had allowed the situation they were in get to this point. She hadn't worked the Anselmo case and apparently hadn't read the file on them he had turned in at Blue Moon. His and Bert's work had been proven; the East Coast and the West Coast Anselmos were real and scary.

When she didn't let him in on the inside joke he started to squirm and bounce on the bed, attempting to free his hands, making Maddie and Annie rock and fall over on top of him

"David!" Annie said grumpily, rolling back over.

"Okay, okay," Maddie relented, trying to straighten back up on the pillows.

David frowned as the two women on either side of him worked to get upright.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Maddie quipped.

"Half of it," he said, not taking his eyes off of her and feeling Annie's scathing look.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about…what made me laugh?" she asked.

"I was thinking about the last time we were tied up in my house and Mr. Simon tried to feed us sausage for dinner."

David laughed slightly with a little nod. He really found no humor in their situation then or now. "Yeah, and look where that got him."

"Yeah, all purple and blue in the back of my car!" she shuddered.

"Those were some crazy days then, weren't they Maddie?" he said, remembering the day he first laid eyes on her in his office, a few days before the sausage burning. He had to get them out of there. He couldn't let something happen before they could get things straight between them and he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"And this day isn't crazy? How would you classify this day, Addison?"

"Just plain nuts….and stupid," he said, blaming himself again for their predicament.

"David, you couldn't have done anything about what happened tonight. It seems to me it was going to happen no matter what," she consoled, sneering across him at Annie.

Annie sneered back.

"You know, that wasn't the last time we were tied up here. I seem to remember a cold shower that involved knotted pantyhose and shampoo for lubrication."

"Well… the first time was different," she shrugged. "We weren't together then," Maddie said, looking at him. He guessed he should be thankful. She wasn't calling him a sissy fighter.

"And we were together the second time? Because I don't remember a whole lotta' togetherness back then," David said as a matter of fact.

"David, I don't want to have _that_ conversation right now."

"See, that is exactly what I've been saying all along. You two weren't together then and you certainly don't seem to be together now!" Annie shifted hard on the bed with a loud sigh, bouncing David and Maddie around.

"Do you mind?" David said to her irritably. "This is none of your goddamed business so butt out!"

"David!" Maddie breathed, sounding a little surprised at his language.

"Butt out?" Annie yelled

"Yes!…With both cheeks!" David and Maddie said together.

David looked back at Maddie. "You said I have been tiptoeing around. I want to know what you think I've been tipping and toeing, Maddie!"

The room became quiet except for the soulful blues of B.B King piping though the bedroom. Maddie wouldn't answer him or look at him, which fueled his anger even more. The situation was ridiculous.

_Is you is or is you ain't my baby…_

He decided to focus his attention on Annie. "How much?" he asked pointedly, tilting his head, wanting to look her in the eye.

She wouldn't look at him either.

"What? _Now_ you clam up? Let's see… Was it more than say…hooker money?" he said angrily.

"David!" Maddie interjected.

"Maddie, she put us here, in this situation. Don't tell me you can just sit there and let her get away with this because I know better!" he blared.

He couldn't stand the silent treatment.

"I know. 'Not now David!'" he mocked angrily. "Maddie, now may not look like the right time," he said looking back at Annie, "But we may not have a choice in the matter!" he finished with exasperation.

_… A woman is a creature that has always been strange  
Just when you're sure of one…_

David looked back at Maddie, who a moment before was making light of their situation, but now had tears in her eyes. He was sorry now that he had lost his temper. She was scared and he knew it.

_…Just when you're sure of one  
You find she's gone and made a change  
Is you is or is you ain't my bab_y…

"Maddie, as soon as this is over, there's a beach with our names on it. We'll go make a week's worth of paradise in the sand somewhere…don't worry…" he said softly. "We'll get out of this," he reassured, wishing he could wrap his arms around her.

"I know that!" she said with a sniff.

"Then what?"

"I was so scared, David… that you'd been shot…" she said, biting back the tears.

"Guess I was lucky that my gun was hanging in the closet with the vest, huh? I owe Richie for throwing it in with the rest of the stuff he brought over. And Pete for giving it to me."

"David…if something had happened to you… I would never forgive myself."

"Forgive yourself? What does _that _mean?"

Annie sighed loudly and shifted with a big bounce on the bed again, as if annoyed that she had to listen to their conversation.

"Okay! That's it!" David declared.

He bounced hard on the bed towards Annie, making her rise and fall until she made it to the edge. With a little nudge she slithered off the bed and landed with a soft thud.

"Maybe that'll do it!" he said, looking over the edge of the bed at her frowning face.

He scooted back over next to Maddie with a few grunts, bouncing Maddie around in the process. "Now…Goldilocks… don't say things like that. I don't understand."

"I guess I've been doing some of my own tipping and toeing," she confessed, eyes glistening.

Annie's head suddenly appeared over the top of the bed. "And that is exactly what I said the last time I was here!" she said, fork tongued.

David turned and glared, making her slowly coil behind the bed with a hissing sigh.

He turned his attention back to Maddie, looking into her teary eyes. "I love you David," she whispered.

_…A woman is a creature that has always been strange  
Just when you're sure of one…_

_You find she's gone and made a change  
Is you is or is you ain't my baby…_

He'd spent the last six months, planning, dreaming… plotting. He'd spent the last six months wanting to hear her say those words. He didn't plan the last six months for those words to be some sort of "farewell good-bye I love you too" kind of words.

But, she'd said them.

He nudged closer to her, the best he could do under the circumstances. Maddie leaned her head over and laid it on his vested chest.

"Maddie, I've never stopped loving you," he said gently.

He just hoped it would be enough when they were released from bondage.

_…Just when you're sure of one  
You find she's gone and made a change  
Is you is or is you ain't my baby…_

The room grew quiet again until a knocking noise came from the bathroom.

David started struggling with the rope around his hands. "Maddie, we have to get out of here," he said, rolling over on top of her to get to the side of the bed.

"Ugh, David! Can't you scoot down to the end of the bed instead of going this way?"

"This is more fun, " he smiled.

Maddie turned and rolled him off the bed to the floor. "How's that for fun?"

David grimaced as he landed on the shoulder with the bullet hole. "Not much, actually," he groaned.

The noise from the bathroom sounded louder. "What was that, David?" Maddie whispered.

David rolled to the bathroom door and used the doorframe to help him to his feet. He listened to what sounded like someone outside the window. The music stopped which could mean only one thing; the fat thug was on his way back. He struggled with the rope again, but couldn't quite get his hands free. Looking again in the dark bathroom, he saw what looked to be a man struggling to climb through the window. Taking advantage of the newest intruder's head being down, he circled around and waited, diving on top of him headfirst. They landed hard on the floor and he thought he'd knocked the man out, but then he started to yelp, groan, and moan …and squeal.

David rolled off of him and got to his feet as the little man lay flat on his back, holding his head.

"Viola?" David asked out of breath.

"Yes sir…" he grunted.

"What are you doing climbing through bathroom windows…now…of all nights?" He tried to be quiet, sensing another threat on the way. "Hurry up and untie me, will ya'?" he said quickly, turning so Bert could untie the rope.

"Hold it right there you two," Lewis shouted pointing his gun. "Back on the bed Addison! You too Mrs. Charnock!"

David jumped in between Annie and Maddie. With an impatient push from Lewis, Bert found himself dumped on the bed, donning leaves in his hair from the climb up the ivy latticework. A black eye was developing from his tumble with David.

"Oh, great! A foursome," David said sarcastically.

"Shut up Addison!" Lewis, Maddie and Annie said at the same time.

Sirens could be heard approaching fast. "Guess this is the end of the line for ya', huh?" David prodded, looking at Annie and then back at Lewis.

Lewis raised his gun and pulled the hammer back in anger, pointing it at Maddie. "More like for your girlfriend wise guy!"

"Maddie!" David shouted, rolling hard and pushing her off the bed, knocking her to the floor.

"Freeze!" Detective Donegan shouted at the door. "On the floor now!" The other officers swarmed the bedroom. Detective Barber followed close behind.

"Look Maddie, the good guys!"

**....................**

Maddie sat across from the LAPD officers who were questioning Annie.

Maddie's cousin had apparently fallen to temptation, the promise of a little extra cash for helping to find Richie and Layla Lewis, Mr. Lewis's runaway wife. With her divorce from Mark final and free to prowl…again…she figured it would be just as good a time as any to rekindle a little romance with David, despite the way he had dumped her last time.

Richard Addison had been found safely tied to David's refrigerator in his apartment, with no bruises other than his ego. Layla Lewis, on the other hand, who had duped poor Richie for his sympathy and kindness, was gone. Presumably taken by her father…or one of the Anselmos, anyway.

The LAPD managed to get half of what they were looking for, which was one-half more than they had had before…depending on how one looked at it. They put a stop to the million-dollar car theft ring anyway. What they hadn't counted on was the other million-dollars worth of cocaine hidden in some of the cars they had confiscated. So, the good, in this case, outweighed the bad.

The officers and detectives stood, seeming to have the answers they needed. Annie was read the Miranda Rights, turned around and cuffed. Mr. Lewis was already in a patrol car headed to the station.

Bert stood proudly in front of Pete Barber and introduced himself. "Herbert Quentin Viola, Assistant Detective to Lou LaSalle…uh…formerly of Blue Moon Investigations, of course."

"You did okay Mr. Viola," Detective Barber said. "Good thing Detective Donegan saw you struggling with the shimmy up the lattice or this could have ended differently. As it is, you followed orders well and was able to distract Lewis just enough for us to get in and take him by surprise."

David smiled back at Bert and gave him a slap on the back. . "Well done, Bert!"

"Thank you sir!"

What Bert didn't know was that the LAPD had been tailing him across the country the entire week because they knew he had a lead on the Anselmos. He made their work much easier and was a huge reason for them discovering Lewis's visit in LA, not to mention solving the five-year-old case…uh, half of it.

" I'm sure Agnes will be glad to get you back safe and sound," David added, watching Maddie follow Annie to the front door. "Go home Bert. Go home, kiss your wife and tell her you love her."

"Yes sir Mr. Addison," Bert said, seeing what drew David's attention.

Following Maddie out to the driveway, Annie was helped into the back of Detective Donegan's unmarked car.

"Sir? Do you really own a bar? I mean, not that it's a bad thing…but…don't you ever think about Blue Moon Mr. Addison? Don't you miss her?" he asked loyally.

"Everyday, Bert…every single day."


	11. Knowing Him

**Jen, thanks for pushing and prodding this ol' noggin of mine.**

**Knowing Him**

"Yes….Yes Antonio, I know I need to let them know soon…I'm sure it's a great opportunity….yes, _I know…_I just need more time to think about it…"

David listened to Maddie's tired voice and wished he could just unplug the phone. Antonio harassing her after what she had just been through was inconsiderate. Hadn't he heard her explain to him the craziness of their evening?

Though Maddie didn't convey to Antonio how frightened she had been, David had never seen her so scared. Of course, this might have been a little different than in the past. This time there were guns and Anselmos involved, not some stupid chase that involved milk trucks and cottage cheese or racing the Bimmer through downtown LA. Truth be told, he had been afraid, too. Lewis pointing his gun and firing at him was unnerving. But when he pulled the hammer and aimed his gun at Maddie…It was terrifying. All because he couldn't keep his ego in check or his mouth shut.

"I think it would be very interesting Antonio, but how much of the final decision-making will I actually have?….Really?…Well when you put it that way….yes, yes it is…"

The longer Maddie talked the more energized she seemed to get. She really _did_ like the work she had done the last year… and this Antonio guy. David listened as she paced around the kitchen counters and twirled the phone cord between her fingers; she smiled and her eyes lit up when she spoke of working with little Matthew again. It was starting to sound like a big deal. It all seemed to suit her.

Trying to look busy, David straightened up the chairs around the kitchen table and a few glasses that apparently had been used by Pete and his men. Maddie's now animated voice filled the otherwise quiet kitchen. The more she talked, the more anxious David became…and she didn't look to be hanging up anytime soon.

"Antonio, did Matthew's mother agree to this? I mean she seemed so adamant about….Okay…What about having a say in designs? I would love to be a part of that end…Oh…New York City for the next year, huh?"

David went quietly into the den. Rubbing his tired eyes and still able to hear Maddie's excitement on the phone, he noticed the two glasses of bourbon that had been part of Annie's ploy. He picked up the one without the lipstick and shot it like the old days, swallowing hard and putting the glass down. The burn hit his throat and warmth filled his belly. He picked up the lipstick-laced glass and swirled its contents in the light_. I'm pretty sure Maddie isn't finished with you yet_, he thought.

Setting the offending glass down, he picked up the bottle of bourbon and poured another drink, downing it the same as the first. The buzz was coming fast and he was grateful. Pouring yet another, he grabbed a second clean glass and took his and the bottle and plopped down on the sofa, drinking a little slower and relishing the effects.

"_New York_?" David murmured with an ache, running a hand through his hair.

Bourbon buzzes…they sure made it a lot easier to consider carrying out covert operations.

**....................**

"Yes Antonio, I promise I'll call you in a couple of days…I know…okay I will…love to you too…okay…good-bye."

Maddie hung up the phone, lost in the prospects that came from her conversation with Antonio. _Designing baby clothes_, she thought. _From Covergirl, to Detective, to more modeling…to making cute designer baby outfits…_

She picked up the now tattered picture of Matthew on the counter and smiled, rubbing her forefinger across his chubby little cheeks. She leaned the photo against the one of her and David at Blue Moon.

Maddie looked at the clock and realized she had been on the phone much longer than she expected.

"David?" she called, going through the swing door. "I'm sorry. I—"

He was stretched out on her sofa, eyes closed, two days of dark stubble on his face, mouth wide open. The extra glass on the table didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the empty bottle cradled in his arm.

Maddie couldn't take her eyes off of him. Part of her wanted to wake him up, grab him by the ear and yell at him for falling into a drunken stupor. The other part…the other part wanted to nuzzle up next to him, or better yet, take him upstairs to bed and sleep until noon.

"David?" she called quietly, nudging his arm and putting the bottle on the table. She sat on the edge of the sofa next to him, leaning over and getting close to his face. "Daaviid?" she sang softly. He didn't respond other than a little snore coming out of his open mouth.

"You're one tough customer, Addison," she whispered, running a finger down his stubbly jaw to his chin.

She had so much to tell him. And they had a lot they needed to talk about, she thought, studying his face. She supposed he was tired…she was tired…the bourbon would have been good for both of them… had he only shared it.

"See you in the morning," she sighed softly, covering him with a blanket and turning off the lamp.

Taking one last look at her sleeping former bodyguard she wondered, as the events of the week hit her, how it was she could end up sleeping alone that night. She blew him a kiss and climbed the stairs to her bedroom alone, flipping off lights, the house growing quiet and dark.

David peeked one eye open as he listened for Maddie and saw the last light go off. He hoped he had just bought himself a little more time. And if New York City were on her mind in the morning…he wouldn't be around to hear her say she was going.

He waited until he was sure Maddie wouldn't hear him, made his way to the kitchen and slipped out the back door. He'd have to remember to replace the perfectly good bottle of Jack Daniels he'd poured down the bathroom sink.

**....................**

Maddie slowly reached the bottom of the stairs, dressed for the day, lost in her house of solitude. She'd heard from Detective Donegan; Annie had been released on bail and would face charges of obstructing justice, minor as compared to what could have happened had she actually exchanged money with Lewis. He wasn't even sure those charges would stick; Annie had asked for a lawyer who advised her to answer no further questions.

She stood holding the note she had found next to the picture of her and David and Matthew, reading it for the fifth time:

_M,_

_Had a few things to take care of, didn't want to wake you. Will call you later._

_D_

"Will call me later? Things to take care of? What does _that_ mean Addison?" she breathed out loud, a little uneasy. She leaned against the counter, looking at the note again. "You're an idiot…"

"Well…I've got _things _too _mister_!" she said grabbing her keys. Her uneasiness had turned to irritability and she needed some fresh air.

**....................**

Maddie walked into the lavish lobby of the Beverly Hilton Hotel. It was exactly the kind of place she liked to stay when traveling; beautiful interior with restaurants that cater to those that appreciate fine dining when away from home. Her cousin agreed to meet her for a late lunch, sounding surprised at her request to see her again.

The maitre'd showed her to a table next to large windows opening to a luxurious pool. She saw a couple lounging together, the man applying suntan lotion to the back of a woman of about his age. They seemed to be enjoying each others company, as the woman took the lotion and rubbed it on the man's cheeks, placing a little peck of a kiss on his nose. Maddie smiled slightly as she remembered pushing David in the pool and the beach towel he wore for most of the day. It made her wonder what was so damned important that he had to leave before she was awake…without a proper good morning.

She wished she were sitting by her own pool, letting someone coat her back with Coppertone.

"Hello Maddie," Annie said softly.

Maddie looked up as Annie sat in the chair pulled out by the waiter.

"Will you be having cocktails today?" the waiter asked politely.

"No, just water, thank you," Maddie answered, keeping her eyes on Annie.

She knew things would be awkward between them, which is why it was a good thing they were in a public place. Her mood was just enough to make a private meeting turn nasty.

"Annie, I know this feels a little strange, so I'll get right to the point."

Annie nodded quietly, casting her eyes on Maddie. Her face showed the aftermath of the night before with dark circles under her eyes and puffy eyelids. But her body language showed she hadn't come to lunch with an apology on her mind.

"I don't need you to tell me the reasons why you involved yourself with a man, a stranger…and a very dangerous stranger…"

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Annie interjected crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

"…Or why you chose to throw yourself at David…"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Oh please Maddie! Save the ' I'm perfect and you're not so I forgive you' speech!"

Maddie felt adrenaline warm her cheeks and a welcomed surge of energy run through her veins.

"You know, I really wish we hadn't shoved the first indiscretion under the rug, otherwise, what happened last night probably would've never happened."

"Indiscretion? Is that what you call it?" Annie snapped bitterly. "Did you even ask David how it all happened? How he led me on, how I found him in the—"

"I'm not saying the first time was entirely your fault—"

"—shower with his next conquest?" Annie finished, raising her voice, talking over Maddie. "He's a liar, a two-timer, uncaring… and mean and deserves to rot in hell!"

Diners turned and stared.

"And you _don't_?" Maddie countered angrily, trying to keep her voice down. She could see there was no reasoning with her. Patience was something her mother tried to teach her growing up. Coincidentally, many of those lessons had been over little disputes with Annie during family get togethers when they were young. Annie had no clue about what David was really like. She simply didn't know him.

Since she awoke that morning all Maddie hoped was that they might be able to push past all of it. Maddie didn't really expect them to be friends again. In fact, she didn't "give a flyin' fig" if they ever spoke again, but a mutual understanding would provide closure, at least for her.

"You're my cousin…family…you were once my best friend…how could you not think your being with David wouldn't mar our friendship? Did that not matter to you at all?"

Annie sat silently at Maddie's last words.

"Without considering anyone else, you plotted your revenge and nearly got us killed," she seethed with restraint, winning the stare off contest as Annie momentarily dropped her eyes. "And it's time for all of it to stop Annie."

Maddie waited until Annie met her gaze again. "I think it would be best that we keep this incident…these things…between us," Maddie insisted with every ounce of self-control. She put her napkin on the table and reached for her purse. " I see no reason for my parents… family members, for that matter, to know."

"Oh, yeah, we wouldn't want poor little Maddie to be embarrassed in front of Uncle Alex and Aunt Ginny! God forbid if Cousin Maddie doesn't have control over every little thing!" Annie mocked bitterly.

"Do yourself a favor, Annie," Maddie said, standing to leave, feeling her blood reaching the boiling point. "Figure out exactly what it's going to take to make you happy with a man. It really makes things so much simpler. Just leave the liar and the cheater… the _uncaring_ _and mean_ one… for me."

Maddie turned hard on her pumps to leave, colliding with the waiter behind her who carried a tray of ice water over his head. The tray teetered one way and he tottered the other.

And Annie was baptized.

**....................**

"You named your bar after me?" Richie exclaimed as he stared at the bright neon sign behind David. "I'm touched," he joked. "Maybe I should die more often…you could name your and Maddie's kids after me!"

David drew another two glasses of beer and sat them on the bar with a faint smile.

"Dave?" Richie called out carefully.

David couldn't remember a time when his brother had left him with a loss for words. _His and Maddie's kids? _He'd thought about _that_ a lot…he just wasn't sure Maddie wanted the same thing.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it!" Richie said nosily. "And don't tell me you two didn't…you know…I mean, Dave…you had the whole week! Or most of it! And just what are you doing here? The day after last night, anyway?"

David shrugged as Richie's declaration intruded his thoughts. "Yeah…I've thought about it. I'm just not sure, is all."

"About what?"

"I don't know…Maddie has a lot going on now with her new business…I just want her to be happy, Richie."

"And you think you don't fit into her master plan?" Richie asked, sipping his beer. "What about _your_ master plan? And _your_ happiness?"

"In the long run…I'll be fine if she's happy."

"You'll be _fine_? And just what is it do you think is going to make her happy? Have you even asked her that?" Richie asked accusingly.

"She just needs some time."

"Time? What? You just spent four days locked up in the Hayes Hotel of Paradise and you didn't even ask her, did ya'?" Richie kept prodding, waiting for a straight answer.

"You're an idiot, Dave…"

Now that his brother, Richie of all people, put it that way he felt a little silly. Maybe he was afraid of her answer. It wasn't that he didn't believe Maddie loved him, but she did tell him under duress. When a person thinks their life is being threatened…well, they can say things they might otherwise contemplate a little longer.

He'd spent six months contemplating his little master plan and owning a bar for the rest of his born days didn't really factor in. What he really wanted was to re-open Blue Moon, get back to detective work and the excitement of solving cases.

And he wanted his old partner back. He just was afraid loving her back wouldn't be enough.

"Hey Dave…Rich," Pete Barber said, taking a seat as David drew another beer for his friend. Pete tossed an envelope on the bar.

"What's that?" David asked curiously.

"Open it," Pete said with a smile.

David looked up at Pete and Richie as he opened the envelope. "I thought you took care of my parking tickets," he said quietly to Pete. Slowly pulling the contents of the envelope, he stood and stared at it, at a loss for words for the second time in five minutes.

It was a check for $100,000 made out to Blue Moon Investigations.

"That's the reward, Dave, for rounding up the Anselmo car theft ring and the surprise drug bust," Pete laughed. "Blue Moon turned in incriminating evidence last year, but the Feds nor the LAPD could nab Anselmo until your little man Viola stuck his nose into the business. They didn't know whose name to put on the check, but I told them it was only fair that Blue Moon Investigations got the recognition they deserved."

"Dave…pick your jaw up off the floor and close your mouth…you're attracting flies…Dave?…Say something!" Richie laughed.

"You wanna buy a bar?"

**....................**

Maddie knocked on the apartment door marked 304, remembering the last few times she had been there. It made her nervous to think about it. "The past is the past," she said to herself, knocking again. She wished she hadn't given her key back to David.

She almost left when the door opened and a little grandmotherly lady stood before her with a broom, mop, and a bucket.

"Aye!" she said, a little frightened.

"Hello, " Maddie smiled. "I didn't mean to frighten you…I was just…"

"Looking for Meester David?" the little lady answered, leaning her broom and mop against the wall. "Hees no here now. He be back later, maybe?"

Maddie wasn't sure if it was a question or a fact. "Oh, okay, well…has he been here? Have you seen him?" Maddie questioned, catching herself talking slower and louder than what was probably necessary.

The little lady eyed Maddie closely, looking her up and down, and didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ma—"

"Mees Maddie…Si'…Mees Maddie. I know who you are…"

Maddie felt a little off guard as the little stranger continued to stare at her, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

"Mees Maddie…please, please come in. I was just feenishing my cleaning for Meester David. Hees a leetle beet messy, but hees a sweetheart…please, come in."

Maddie stepped inside the apartment and for a moment thought she had knocked on the wrong door. The den was fully furnished; a couple of sofas facing each other in front of the fireplace, end tables with lamps…a coffee table in the middle…pictures on the walls, plants and even throw pillows. She stood in the middle of the room speechless.

"I be very rude, excusa me! I'm Consuela," the cleaning woman said quietly, as if she didn't want to interrupt Maddie's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…yes…it's…it's very nice to meet you Consuela," Maddie said, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry…it's just that it's been a while since I was here last and…I've never seen David's apartment like this before…so…so…clean…"

Consuela let out a little knowing laugh. "Ah, si! Meester David has hees messy days! But, he hees better now. I ees better now," she said with a sigh.

Maddie noticed a little glimmer of tears in Consuela's eyes. "He eez—uh—David is better, I mean, you're better? How so?"

"Well, he find me and my two leetle grandbabies in Mexico, Mees Maddie! He sez he need help, but I know he was helping me, senorita….He help me…." Consuela dabbed her eyes with her apron.

"I'm sorry, Consuela. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just surprised to find you here and a little confused…how do you know who I am?"

Consuela dabbed her eyes again and made a motion for Maddie to follow her. Leading the way to David's bedroom, Consuela pointed out a group of framed pictures next to David's bed. One was the picture from the newspaper on top of the clock tower in LA when they had solved their first case of the mystery diamonds. Another one was a recent picture of just her, smiling, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, her face resting in her hands. "Where did he get this one?" she asked out loud. "Agnes, I suppose…".

Maddie picked up the last picture. Someone had taken it at the baby shower the office had given her. They were dancing close and smiling; two people who cared for each other, obviously a lot. Agnes could probably be thanked for that one as well.

"Meester David, he talk about Mees Maddie all the time…he miss you Mees Maddie… you come home now?"

Maddie let out a sigh and put the picture back, looking around the rest of the room.

When Maddie didn't answer, Consuela took her cue.

"Well, Meester David all clean now! I go get my grandbabies. Meester David, he like them! He make them laugh and geevs them ice creem! Tell heem I see heem next week, Mees Maddie, o-kay? And to wipe hees feet and chake the beech sand out of hees chooz…eet make such a mess!"

Maddie followed her to the door. "Do you need help carrying your things?" Maddie asked.

"No, no I be fine. You stay and wait for Meester David, okay?"

Maddie held the door for Consuela and said goodbye. Turning to take the room in again, she wandered into the kitchen.

She came back to the den, everything quiet except for the clicking of her heels, and sat slowly on one of the sofas. Maddie ran a hand over the handsome fabric and leaned back on the fluffy pillows, trying to believe what she was seeing.

"_Meester_ Addison…" she whispered, looking around the room."Damn… Now where _are_ you?"

**....................**

David walked out of the offices of Lou LaSalle. Slipping sunglasses on, he tucked a file folder thick with papers under one arm, stuck his hands in his pockets and headed down the old familiar sidewalk with Bert on his heels.

"I can't tell you sir what a privilege, what an _honor_ it will be to work for you again Mr. Addison!" Bert said with excitement, catching up to David. " I knew LaSalle would buckle under the pressure. You were magnificent sir, if I may say so! He never knew what happened in there, but we have his signature on the contract now, don't we Mr. Addison? Though you were very generous in giving him a month to move out, don't you think sir? I mean, I suppose he needs some time to get things squared away, but wouldn't two weeks be enough? I don't think I'll be able to stand another month there. What are we going to do for the next month?"

David had plenty of ideas for what to do with the next month. His head was swimming with what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. Thanks to Pete, he knew what angle to take with LaSalle in getting him to sell at such a great price. Bert didn't know it, but LaSalle had been involved in some very nefarious casework that was borderline illegal. All Pete had to do was make a call, point that information out to LaSalle and bingo: he was more than willing to sell, tuck his tail and "git". Now if only Pete had the magic words to coax Maddie into his plans.

"Sir?" Bert stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, squinting in the sun

"Viola?" David said with a little smile, looking back at him. "I hear you. I think you'll survive a month. Hell, why not just take the month off and you and Agnes go on a vacation. Then when you come back, we'll be ready to open Blue Moon."

"We, sir? Might I ask who the 'we' is…sir?"

"Well, I was hoping Agnes would want to come back and be our number one office manager…and then there's the rest of the crew…Jamie, O'Neill…MacGillicuddy," David answered, saying the last name slowly as Bert rolled his eyes.

"Aww, sir! Do we have to have that…that pugnacious bozo back?"

"Well, I did have him in mind for your old position, Bert, but if you would rather not take the promotion—"

"Uh, he'll be fine Mr. Addison!" Bert said, shaking David's hand. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it will be to see his face when he finds out I'm your first hand man, sir!" David pried his hand from Bert's with a little chuckle and continued walking.

"Now…Bert….there is one more thing," David said cautiously, holding his hand up to stop Bert's next elocution on office personnel. "I need to keep this little business deal of ours top secret, just until tomorrow…or maybe the day after."

"I know sir, of course! You don't want Ms. Hayes to know just yet, but…I'm not sure as to why?" Bert queried, rubbing his chin.

"Trust me, Viola. If I'm gonna get the blonde bombshell back in the business, this needs to stay between us for now, got it?" David ordered.

"Well, of course Mr. Addison, you can always count on me," Bert reassured, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. He hadn't realized that David had stopped in front of a car parked on the curb.

"Mr. Addison, aren't you coming?"

"This is my ride Bert," David said, climbing into the car. "Just remember what I told you, Viola," he reminded as he started the engine and let the top down. "I'll call you in a day or two."

David saluted and pulled away from the curb.

"Nice car… sir!" Bert exclaimed with a smile.

**....................**

"Well, did you see him or not Mr. Viola?" Maddie challenged. Something was fishy all right and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay Ms. Hayes, I only saw him a little while… earlier today. But, we didn't talk about anything…really."

"And _where_ did you see him?" Maddie articulated, trying to keep her patience.

"Where did I see him?" Bert stammered. "Uh, let me see…uh…yeah, I saw him at Richie's…uh…at the bar Richie's, I mean."

"Jake didn't say you were there when David was there last, Mr. Viola. I just spoke with him. He did explain though the reason Richie was at Richie's. What is going on Bert?"

"Herbert. Quentin. Viola!" Maddie heard Agnes boom in the background. "Why did a courier just leave a packet of legal papers from Lou LaSalle? What are you up to buster?" she interrogated.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Maddie drawled.

**....................**

Maddie hung up the phone. After she had called her own house and David didn't pick up, she called David's bar and talked to Jake. The only information he could…or would give her was he'd left before he arrived for work, but that his brother Richie was there looking the place over, being the new owner and all.

She'd gotten enough vague information from Bert to figure out what David had been doing and she was tired of playing games. Tired of tiptoeing around misunderstandings and sick and tired of him making huge assumptions about her. What would it take to make him understand she wanted…needed to have a say in things that affected both of their lives?

Of course, hadn't she done the same thing? Made decisions that affected both of them and never consulted him? But the last year had been different…or had it? The four days they had spent at her house didn't seem so different. The old feelings were definitely still there, almost overwhelmingly so. And why did David feel as though he needed to take off this morning without a word or explanation? Had he made plans that didn't involve her? Or did he think she had made plans that didn't involve him?

_New York City_.

He had heard the entire phone conversation with Antonio and automatically assumed that was what she wanted. How did he know everything she wanted when she didn't know everything herself?

Maddie stood on the foyer steps of David's apartment and looked around one last time.

She noticed a shoe rack next to the door with a various assortment of old smelly looking high-tops, the laces hanging from each pair, knotted and tangled.

"Yuck." She toed the rack with her pumps and saw sand sprinkle from one of the shoes and on to the floor.

_"As soon as we get out of here there's a beach with our names on it and we'll go make our own paradise, Maddie."_ She heard David's words echo in the quiet apartment.

"Meester David…You need to chake the paradise from your chooz before you come indoors…" Maddie speculated to herself, leaving the empty apartment and closing the door behind her.


	12. Runnin' Down A Dream

**Runnin' Down a Dream**

_Yeah running down a dream  
That never would come to me  
Working on a mystery  
Going wherever it leads  
Running down a dream  
_

"Get a grip, will ya'? You heard her tell the guy…she needed time to think…time to decide. West coast or East coast…" David breathed, back in his car. "She's not gone…just…out. Just as well she hadn't answered," David reckoned, feeling another tug of uneasiness.

He hadn't been real sure what he would say if she'd answered anyway. He just figured he'd play it by ear; maybe ask what she had done with her day. And then, if she asked about his, he'd backpedal, just a little, and tell her he wanted to take her out, dinner maybe. Then he'd tell her what he had done with his day, face to face, so he could see the look in her eyes.

Then he'd know.

Okay, maybe he'd thought about the conversation a little…just in case.

The drive along the Pacific Highway had become familiar, especially since he had bought the Corvette. He found the 1967 Stingray through a friend of Pete's. The first look at the little black convertible with red line radials was mesmerizing. But when he sat in the buttery soft red leather seats and took it for a spin he was hooked.

Tom Petty's "Runnin' Down a Dream" competed with the wind as David gave the volume control a blasting turn. The air felt good and the sun felt fine. He just wished _he_ felt good and fine.

Finding his favorite spot on the beach void of people, he trudged through the sand, dress pants rolled up, carrying his shoes and socks. He tugged at his tie and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Dropping his shoes, he plopped down in the sand.

_Now what, Addison? Go get her? But on the other hand, she may not appreciate that too much. She made one thing perfectly clear: Nobody, but nobody, saves poor Maddie from herself._

He was starting to believe it. And he was starting to second-guess himself now. Maybe leaving before morning was a really bad idea. Staying might have put an end to all of the guessing and games. Or it could have made her feel forced to come to a decision, because he had no doubt that he would have pushed her buttons and made her feel cornered.

He just wanted her to choose Blue Moon.

"Come here often?" Maddie stood beside David with _her_ pants rolled up, carrying _her_ shoes.

David closed his eyes behind his Rayban sunglasses, resisting the urge to react in any way.

"David…you're an idiot," she declared, now standing in front of him.

"Can't you come up with something more original Maddie? I've heard that one already today," he said, looking up at her sunlit hair blowing in the wind.

Feeling disadvantaged with her standing over him he stood up. If this were the final blow down, then he'd take it standing.

"Addison, what are you doing? Why did you leave this morning and why did you sell Richie's _and, _while I'm at it, what is Herbert Viola trying so desperately to hide?"

"You're still quite the detective Maddie."

"Well…I did learn a few things…"

David searched her eyes, looking for a clue of his own; something that would tell him what she was thinking. She had never been this hard to read before. He flashed his half-smirk. It was usually pretty easy to hide behind a little charm while a storm gathered between them.

"Okay…so let's start with the first question." Maddie quizzed, throwing her shoes down. "Though, I can probably answer it for you," she said testily, hands on her hips.

When would he ever learn that his trademark smirk almost never calmed the seas?

"You can, huh? You still know all?" he said matching her crankiness with a frown.

"No David, I don't know _all_ and never said I did! I do know that you left this morning presuming _you_ know all! You spent the last few days at my house wanting to do more talking than my therapist ever did and then when we finally get a moment alone what do you do? You pass out on my sofa and then disappear. So typical for you to turn and run just when—"

"Wait a second!" David interrupted angrily, holding up his hand. "Before you start casting stones about who left and when, I think you need to check your appointment book."

"I'm sick of the games, David! And you're presuming you know exactly what I want without ever asking me. You make decisions for the both of us and then leave without saying a word."

" Maddie, I haven't been making any decisions _for_ you. And I've been right here all along. You're the expert on leaving. You and your other business partner Antonio, or whatever he is, have perfected that option."

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about the extra four days _you_ decided to incarcerate _me_ inside my own home? And that's different David. I've been _working_!" Maddie countered, raising her voice and matching David's aggravation.

"Yeah, more like working _it_…" he said under his breath

"_What_? What does _that_ mean Addison?"

He didn't know why he said it and wished he could take it back. It was just that something about Antonio still really bugged him and it had nothing to do with how he felt about him earlier in the week.

"It means…" David let a little laugh escape and then a sigh. "Forget it."

"What?"

"Maddie, just forget I said that. Don't you see why I chose not to tell you about Pete's phone call? I was afraid you'd take off again. I was only trying to buy me—us—a little more time."

"Time to do what? More scheming behind my back? _Which_ brings me back to your bar and Herbert Viola. _What_ is going on?" she fumed.

"I sold Richie's to Richie."

"I deduced that much, but why? And what does Bert have to do with all of your sneaking around today?" she asked coolly.

"Because I'm going get Blue Moon going again. Maddie, I miss it. And I miss us in the midst of it."

"So, you thought keeping me captive for four days would make me want—"

"What _do_ you want?" he demanded, getting closer, standing nose to nose.

"What do I want?"

"Yes, what do you want? I'm not trying to make any decisions for you. Blue Moon will open in a month regardless of what happens when we walk away from here today. I'm asking you what you want," he repeated with a shrug. "Do you want a life in New York, chasing deadlines, people telling you what to do all the time and where to go? Or do you want to run your own business, chasing dirty crooks and taking pictures of cheating spouses? Every day a new adventure."

"And guns pointed at my face?"

David had no response to that one. He knew she had been scared with Lewis's itchy trigger finger and didn't blame her. But he never thought she wouldn't want to come back to Blue Moon because she was scared. She had more gumption than any woman he had ever known. Madolyn Hayes scared? Seriously doubtful.

"Why do I feel as though I'm being offered an ultimatum? What does a new job for me have to do with us, David?"

He wondered how she came to that conclusion. Offering ultimatums would be the last thing he'd dare to do. "Careful Maddie, you're starting to sound a little presumptuous."

"So I've enjoyed the work I've been doing the last year. It's been rewarding and…and satisfying…and I could go as far as to say life changing. Why is that so wrong?"

"Yes, but are you happy?"

"There you go again, _presuming _I can't be happy doing anything other than running a detective agency!"

She really didn't see it. Not yet, anyway. Blue Moon could make it without her. He could run the business with the help of Agnes and Bert. David just wasn't sure he and Maddie would make it without Blue Moon.

They stood looking to the other for answers.

"I should be asking the questions!" she declared, folding her arms in exasperation and breaking their silence.

"Oh really. Why is that? You don't like my questions again?"

"What do _you_ want, David?"

"I asked you first!"

"I shouldn't have to say it! Don't you know?" she said with flailing arms. Maddie froze, her words becoming a revelation. "Uuuhh, God David!" she groaned, plopping down into the sand. "You are _so_ infuriating sometimes!"

David stood over her a moment and then sat next to her. "Well…" he breathed, "I can see you've given your questions a break, but I'm gonna answer them anyway because I know you need to hear it." He looked at the sun shimmering on the water and ran a hand through his hair. "God Maddie…I've played this scene over and over in my head the last year and now here it is and I fumble all over myself."

Maddie wiped a tear with the back of her hand and brushed away her blowing hair.

He searched her face for what he wanted to tell her and all he could come up with was another question.

"Maddie, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Can you trust me? It really isn't a complicated question …considering how complicated we've made our relationship over the years," he said reassuringly, tucking a stray piece of hair away from her eyes.

"I should be asking you that question, David."

"Enough already with the guilt game. We've both done our fair share of blaming each other and ourselves. No more!" he said adamantly.

"I trust you, but more importantly, I think I've learned to trust myself." She looked away again and hesitated a bit. "But…"

"But?"

"What do _you_ want?" catching his gaze again.

David laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her head. She wanted to see his cards.

Fine.

"Maddie, I want you… My best friend, my partner… lover. I want you with me, back at Blue Moon solving cases with crazy chases."

Maddie raised her head and looked into his eyes with a smile at the poetic attempt. "Ms. Dipesto would be so proud."

"I'm reopening Blue Moon. Same offices, new cases. LaSalle had to bail and we get some of his unhappy clients."

"We?" Maddie drawled.

From the look on her face he saw she wasn't completely sold on the idea, but not completely against it either.

"And _we_ got a little reward for this last Anselmo escapade," he said, reaching into his pocket and handing Maddie the hefty bonus check Pete had delivered earlier that day.

"Wow!" Maddie exclaimed.

David laughed again, enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

"That should be plenty to get the payroll rolling, offices filled with furniture…thought you might want a say in how your office should be furnished," he said with a grin.

"David, you have this all planned, but you never asked--"

"I'm asking now _and_ I'm telling you what I want Maddie."

She looked at the reward money again, cast her eyes out to the water and then back at David. There was more on her mind and he knew exactly what it was. Her conflict came in a small package named Matthew. The little guy had been competing for Maddie's heart more than he realized. But David had had a game plan all along. He just needed Maddie on his team first.

"And I want a whole household full of pedigrees. Blondes with blue eyes."

Her eyes grew big. "A household full of blondes, huh?" she said with a tease and raised eyebrows. "Do you even _know_ what you're asking?"

David ran a hand up the side of her face and around through her hair. "Yes…I _know_ what I'm asking…but, you may be right. On second thought, maybe just two or three."

He pressed his lips softly against hers and then took her in his arms. Maddie pulled him in closer, falling back on the sand and pulling him with her.

"So does this mean yes?" he asked, pulling away to look at her.

She raised her head to kiss him again. "I think we could draw up a few terms for an agreement."

"Maddie, I didn't mean we had to start now…right here," he said, kissing her back.

"Hey mister?" a little boy called out, holding a melting ice cream cone.

"Just keep walking kid. Haven't you ever seen two people kissing on the beach before?" David said without looking up, planting a kiss on Maddie's neck.

"But mister, " he said with a little smile, wiping his messy face with the back of his sleeve. "They're getting a little close to your car. I thought you would want to know. I mean if I had a car like that—"

David suddenly pulled himself away and looked up the beach to his parked car.

"What?"

"Your car, mister. They're sitting in your car."

David jumped up. "Come on Maddie. Time to go," he said, pulling her to her feet and grabbing shoes and socks.

"Your car? David, you don't have a car."

"Yes m'am, he does. The coolest one ever! That's his car!" the young boy said, pointing a sticky finger to the parking lot.

Maddie followed as David ran to the shiny black and red Corvette convertible. He swore at a couple of kids as they ran away laughing.

"David?" Maddie asked inquisitively, walking around it and looking inside. She ran a hand over the soft red leather seats. "This is your car? You _own_ this car?"

David walked around the car, inspecting every inch of her. "Kids these days," he said with disbelief, but noticing Maddie's growing approval.

"Yeah, well…. cab fares were only going up. And I needed something to get me to and from Richie's Bar at odd hours…"

Maddie seemed at a loss for words and he wasn't sure what to think of it. She walked around the car again, giving it her own full inspection as a smile slowly appeared across her face.

"You wanna go for a spin? I can put the top up," David said pointing to the folded top.

She bent over and flipped her hair over the top of her head, dug a hair clip out of her pocket and with a few sweeps of her hands her hair was instantly pulled into a ponytail. Walking casually around to the passenger side where David was standing, she came close to his face.

"Careful Addison…. you're starting to sound presumptuous."

David laughed and opened the door for her.

"So…you wanna go park somewhere and neck?" he said, closing the door. "I know a really good place that—"

"David, get in the car," she said, rolling her eyes.

"How 'bout _Pink's_? I'm starving. You hungry?"

_It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down  
I had the radio on, I was driving  
Trees flew by, me and Del were singing  
Little Runaway I was flying_

The music blared with the start of the engine and David slowly pulled out of the parking lot. Maddie reached over and turned the volume down to zero.

"David?"

He turned and looked at her face as the sinking sun cast an orange glow across her.

"Antonio is gay," she said matter of factly.

David let out a laugh and shook his head.

And then she turned the music back up.

_Yeah running down a dream  
That never would come to me  
Working on a mystery  
Going wherever it leads  
Running down a dream_

_I felt so good like anything was possible  
I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes  
The last three days the rain was unstoppable  
It was always cold, no sunshine_

_Yeah running down a dream  
That never would come to me  
Working on a mystery  
Going wherever it leads  
Running down a dream_

_I rolled on as the sky grew dark  
I put the pedal down to make some time  
There's something good waiting down this road  
I'm picking up whatever is mine_

_Yeah running down a dream  
That never would come to me  
Working on a mystery  
Going wherever it leads  
Running down a dream_


	13. After All

**Bert: So….**

**Agnes: So…that's what brings us to now.**

**Bert: Now? By 'now' do you mean 'now' right this minute 'now' or back then 'now'?**

**Agnes: Well, both I guess. **

**Bert: So…does that mean we should tell them—**

**Agnes (covering Bert's mouth to stop him): Herbert, **_**that**_** little piece of information needs to stay put. Nod your head if you understand what I am saying.**

**Bert nods with Agnes's hand moving with him. She then slowly removes her hand.**

**Bert: Well… we should tell them that other bit of news don't you think Agnes?**

**Agnes: Do you mean you want to gloat about the Anselmos and brag about your promotion? Because they don't want to hear about that Bert! (She giggles as if she knows more than what he is aware.)**

**Bert: What's so funny? And **_**no**_**, that wasn't what I was talking about anyway Agnes. (He looks at her adoringly) I'm thinking they just might want to know what the stork delivered to our doorstep, unbeknownst to us…boy what a day that was huh? The doctors just kept bringing babies…I didn't think he would ever stop. **

**Agnes: Oh, that! Well, I suppose you're right. They might like to know that while Mr. Addison and Ms. Hayes were away on their first big case we did find out we were having twins. **

**Bert: Yeah, and then there were three! Triplets! I still can't believe it, Agnes! Three little Junior Detectives…**

**Agnes: I know Herbert I can't either! Do you remember what Mr. Addison wanted us to name them? **

**Bert: Moe, Curly and Larry…(he rolls his eyes)**

**Agnes: You have to admit, it was pretty funny when he tried to hold all three of them and Spade cried, Marlowe upchucked and then JJ…well….that part maybe wasn't too funny…. **

**Bert: It gave him a little practice though, for when—(Agnes slaps her hand over his mouth again)**

**Agnes: Herbert! What did I just tell you? No spilling the beans. That is for another day! Got it?**

**Bert nods again.**

**Agnes: Now we need to finish this crazy little fairy tale and I need you to sit quietly while we tell them, got it?**

**Bert nods again.**

**Agnes smiles, removes her hand and gives him a little peck on the lips.**

**Bert blushes.**

**Agnes sighs and shrugs….**

* * *

**After All…The Epilogue**

"Blue Moon Detective Agency

Have you lost your cat?

Is your ex a rat?

Come see us

And we'll have a chat.

No case is too big

No case is too small

Maddie and Dave will show you

And it'll be a ball.

Hello? Hello? ….No this isn't a prank call. Didn't you call me?…No need to be rude mister…"

Agnes looked at the phone as the receiver buzzed, shrugged and put it away. The first day back and she already was in the groove with her phone-answering rhymes. The coffee was freshly brewed and the paperclips fully stocked. Now all they needed was an appointment book full of clients.

"No."

"Maddie, come on…"

"Not here David."

"Then where?"

"Okay… how about right there?…ummm…a little lower…no, no, no…wait!"

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison," Agnes said as David stood with a hammer and nail. "There's a man here to see you that says he's your lawyer, Ms. Hayes. Should I tell him to come in?"

"Alan is here? What is he doing here?" She turned and handed David the picture they were attempting to hang. "The last time we met was when we discovered Sawyer took off with my money. Sure Agnes, please send him in," Maddie wondered.

"Guess we'll have to fine that little spot later?" David teased with a knowing grin.

Maddie rolled her eyes and met Alan as he came through the door.

"Alan, it's so good to see you again. What brings you here? I was just reminding David the last time we saw each other was when I found out I'd been taken for a fool," she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Please have a seat. This is my partner, David Addison."

David shook his hand as Agnes backed out of the office and closed the door.

"So Agnes…what do you think that's all about?" Bert inquired.

"Herbert, it's none of your beeswax. Don't you have anything better to do right now? I just pulled all of the case files Mr. Addison gave you to handle."

"Aw Agnes, that stuff is Lou's Left Overs. I need something exciting to get my Blue Moon juices flowing again. Boy wouldn't it be sweet to knock out a big case again like the Anselmos? Or that Lewis character?"

"Bert, just do what you've been told. And to be safe," she whispered, grabbing his arm, "tell the office everything you do. No surprises, okay? We don't want any mess-ups the first week back." She tugged on his sleeve and deposited him at his desk.

Agnes returned to her new receptionist desk, running a hand across the top of it admiringly and repositioning the plant she had brought from home.

Maddie's office door burst open and her pumps accelerated across the office.

"Ms. DiPesto?"

Agnes jumped. "Yes Ms. Hayes?"

"Book me a flight to Italy!"

The wobblies gasped. Agnes looked at Bert with horror.

"Maddie?" David yelled, following close behind.

"I'm going after him. I know exactly where he is and I'm going after him _and_ I'm going to make him pay. I can't believe this is happening again!" she steamed, turning to go.

David ran in front of her and beat her to the door. A painter on the other side of the window, who was just finishing his touch up on the Blue Moon logo, stopped and watched the dancing duo.

"Maddie, just hold on! Where do you think you're going?

"Italy!"

The wobblies had huddled and began whispering amongst themselves, passing ten and twenty dollar bills around to each other

"Italy? You think you'll find him in Italy?"

"Yes, I'm almost sure of it. David, he _took _my money…_my money…_he was skimming off the top the whole time. And me? I've been taken for a fool…_again_! He's not going to get away with it, David! I'm going after him!"

"You're right Maddie. And he won't!" David snapped his fingers twice. "Bert?"

"Yes, Mr. Addison!" Bert answered, tripping over himself clumsily.

"This is the top case for the week and you're just the man to be in charge of gathering research. Get me everything you know on Antonio…" he looked to Maddie for a last name.

"Bugiardini!" she said angrily.

"Antonio Bugiardini," David repeated with distaste.

Bert looked amused, rubbing his chin. "Hmmm….I believe that last name means 'little liar'."

Maddie's eyes pierced Bert's confidence. "Uhhh…I-I- have a little Italian in my b-blood is all Ms. Hayes—"

"Bert, you might start with the lawyer that always brings bad news and go from there," David interrupted.

"Yes sir, Mr. Addison!" Bert gleamed.

"Agnes?"

"Yes Mr. Addison!" she answered, ready to take notes.

He put his arm around Maddie and guided her back to her office. "Make that booking for two."

"Sure Mr. Addison!"

"And the rest of you wobblies?" he said over his shoulder. They were passing money around again and some looked to have lost some hefty bets.

"Yes Mr. Addison?" they answered in chorus, quickly lining up at attention.

"You'll keep the home fires burning until we return."

"Aye-aye captain!" they saluted animatedly and then scurried back to their desks.

"David, we need to go home and pack." Maddie said, stopping in front of her office door.

"Thanks for coming by Alan," David said, escorting the bewildered lawyer out the door. He'd never seen Blue Moon in action. David pulled Maddie into her office and they were once again behind closed doors.

"David, I feel like such a fool!" Maddie chastised herself.

"Oh? You feel so nice and supple to me!" he said, pulling her into his arms.

"How could I have let this happen again?"

"Ahh now, don't you worry Ms. Scarlett! We'll be in Italy about the time Bert calls with all the information we need and then I'm gonna _squish_ the son-of-a—"

"_You_?"

"You can do a little pump stomping too!"

Maddie kissed him.

"Umm…so…" David moaned with a rasp. "So…you need to be kissed… and often. And by someone who knows how…"

_There, there was a time I knew  
That no matter, come what may, love  
would prevail  
And then inside the dreams I knew  
Came the question lovers fear  
Can true love fail  
Then I would miss the childhood wish  
And haven't I sung to you  
Of the knight in armor bright  
Faithful and true to you_

_Darling, after all  
I will be the one to hold you in my arms  
After all  
I will be the one to hold you  
I will be the one to hold you in my arms  
In my arms_

_I know in my heart and mind  
That no matter, come what may, love will survive  
And love, the author of space and time  
Keeps the galaxies and each sparrow alive  
And the love that heals the wound  
After the war is through  
Is the knight in armor bright  
Faithful and true to you_

"After All" written by Al Jarreau, David Foster and Jay Graydon

Sung by Al Jarreau

**Credits:**

**My new friend Jen. One day we will meet for drinks! But for now I can only say thank you for your encouragement and patience.**

**Thanks to those that sent words of encouragement via email and pm's…you know who you are!**

**Thanks to Tony who was the Chief Automotive Advisor. David never looked better than in the '67 Corvette convertible that he suggested. **

**The music chosen for chapter titles and the tunes that snuck their way into the storytelling:**

"**Eclipse of the Heart" Bonnie Tyler**

"**Come See About Me" Diana Ross and the Supremes**

"**She's a Maneater" Daryl Hall and John Oates**

"**Let's Get It On" Marvin Gaye**

"**I Want to Be Loved" sung by Etta James inspired " Strong and Equally Tender"**

"**Someone to Watch Over Me" Ella Fitzgerald**

"**My Fair Lady" and the episode "My Fair David" inspired "My Fair Maddie"**

"**Treat Her Like A Lady" The Cornelius Brothers**

"**Sharp Dressed Man" ZZ Top**

**Stan Getz**

"**And So It Goes" Billy Joel**

"**Right Back To Where We Started" Maxine Nightingale**

"**Tell It Like It Is" Heart**

"**Need Your Love So Bad" Little Willie John**

"**Love Me Like A Man" Bonnie Raitt**

"**American Woman" Guess Who**

"**Oh What A Night" Frankie Valli**

"**Is You Is Or Is You Ain't" B.B. King**

"**I Know Him So Well" sung by Barbra Streisand and the episode "Knowing Her" inspired "Knowing Him"**

"**Runnin' Down A Dream" Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers**

**and**

"**After All" Al Jarreau…couldn't put an end to this madness without him!**

…Thanks for reading!…


End file.
